The Night After Sequel: What the Future Has in Store
by RobertaMarie
Summary: This is a sequel off of my first story called "The Night After." If you haven't read it yet, you should. Anyways, this story will focus on Spencer graduation from BIPA, and getting an amazing job opportunity, Teddy and his wedding, and more! THERE ARE SOME GRAMMER AND WORD SPELLING ERRORS IN IT AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT. I JUST NOTICED THEM REREADING THE STORY. *CHAPTER 3 UPDATED!*
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY SO THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO MY STORY "THE NIGHT AFTER." IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THAT ONE YET YOU SHOULD BEFORE READING THIS ONE. OKAY THANKS BYE. **

May 26, 2017

It has been four years since Spencer has been going to BIPA, which means he is graduating tomorrow. I am so proud of my fiancé getting through college, especially since he got me pregnant at age 17. I haven't properly introduced myself yet. My name is Teddy Duncan. On June 1, 2013 my daughter Heather Nicole Walsh was born. My fiancé, my boyfriend at the time, decided to go to college so at least one of us could live out our dreams. So when our daughter was three months old, Spencer's parents bought us a house in Boston so he was able to go to BIPA. But they made him promise that if he graduated and got a good job then they would pay for it all. So, here we are one day before he graduates.

***DING DONG***

"Teddy, can you get the door for me. I think it's my parents." Spencer yelled down to me.

"Yeah, I'll get." I yelled back to him.

"Mommy will be right back okay Heather. I have to get the door."

"Otay Mama." Heather said smiling at me.

When I answered the door I saw it was Spencer's parents.

"Oh Hey Mr. and Mrs. Walsh. It's so nice to see you guys again! Come on in."

"Hey Teddy, it's nice to see you too." Mrs. Walsh said hugging me.

"Spence, your parents are here." I yelled to him.

"Okay, I'll be down in a second." He yelled back.

"So how was your guys flight?"

"It was alright. Flying is never the greatest thing you know." Mr. Walsh said.

"Well since Spence finally came down, I'm going to go check on Heather."

"Alright Teddy." They said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**SPENCER'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Spence." My dad said.

"Hey mom and dad."I said as I hugged them. "I missed you guys."

"We missed you too Son."

"We are so proud of you Spence. With everything that happened in the past five years, we are happy you get to graduate and you defiantly deserve it too."

"Thanks mom. I am so thankful for what you and dad have done for Teddy and I ever since Heather was born. I don't think I would have been able to gone to college if it wasn't for you guys. I love you so much."

"We just wanted the best for you and your family. We knew you wouldn't been able to be successful unless you went." Dad said to me.

"Well thank you so much! Are you guys hungry or anything?"

"Actually we ate before we came over. So I think we will go off to bed if that's alright with you."

"Oh yeah, I'm not going to make you guys stay up any longer if you are really tired. Goodnight Mom and Dad. I'm happy you guys made it so you are able to see me graduate."

"We wouldn't miss anyways goodnight. We love you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TEDDY'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright Heaths, it's time to get ready for bed okay?"

"Awwww…. Can you weed me a story?"

"Of course baby, now let's go head up and get you ready for bed. Sounds good?"

"Yessy!"

I carried my daughter up to her room where I put her pajamas on and brushed her teeth.

"Let's go see what daddy is up to okay baby girl?"

"Yay!"

As I walked into mine and Spencer's room, I noticed he was looking through our old high school yearbooks.

"Hey Babe, what are you looking at?" I said as I carried Heather in.

"Oh, just our old high school yearbooks. I still can't believe it's been four years since I graduated."

"I know. I can't believe Heather will be four in a couple of days!" I said walking over to our bed.

"Daddy can me see?" Heather said as I sat her on our bed.

"Of course Sweetie. Now come sit next to me." He smiled.

"Okay Daddy."

"You see this cutie? This was Mommy at age 15."

"OMG, Spence don't show her that picture of me. I look god awful."

"No you don't."

"Mommy you wook pitty."

"Aww. Thanks baby girl. How about we show you a picture of your daddy at age 15."

Heather giggled and said. "Yessy!"

"Okay this guy with the long hair was Daddy. Mommy thought he was the cutest boy at the school."

"Teddy you really thought I was the cutest one at the school?"

"Of course! Anyways Heather it's time for bed."

"Can me sweep with you guys in here?"

"What do you think Spence? Should we?"

"No. Heaths you really need to start sleeping in your room alone. Don't you want to be a big girl now?"

"No! Me want to sweep in here wif you guys."

"Daddy said no Heaths. Let's go take you to your room and get you in bed." I picked up my daughter and headed to her room.

"Good night Baby Girl." I said as I tucked her in. "I love you."

"Wuv you Mommy!"

I turned the lights off and headed back to my room.

"Hey Spence, I'm back." I said smiling at him.

"Welcome back Babe."

When I came back in I changed into some pajamas and brushed my teeth. When I was done I got back in bed and laid next to Spence.

"Babe you should probably go to sleep now. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah you are probably right. But I want to tell you some exciting news I got."

"Oh what is it about?"

"Well, you know who BIPA is a performing arts school right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, a few weeks ago I auditioned in front of some of the biggest recording agencies and I got an email back from one of them who is interested in signing me on."

"Oh My Gosh Babe that is wonderful! I am so proud of you!" I said giving him a kiss. "You wanted this ever since high school!"

"I know. Anyways do you think I should reply to him saying I would love to?"

"Well, if you don't then I will for you. You would be pretty dumb if you chose not to."

"Ha, okay babe." He said putting his arm around me.

"Did you tell your parents yet?"

"No, not yet. I was planning on telling them tomorrow after graduation."

"Well I am so proud of you baby! I can't believe at how our life is going."

"I know neither can I. I mean when I found you were pregnant about five years ago I would have never thought I would be graduating college right now."

"I know. I love you so much."

"I love you too"

"Goodnight Babe. I'm going to go to sleep and you should too."

"Alright Goodnight Baby. I'll go to sleep in a couple of minutes."

**OKAY WELL I TOLD YOU IN THE LAST CHAPTER OF "THE NIGHT AFTER" SPENCER WILL BE GETTING A WONDERFUL JOB OPPORTUNITY AND THE FIRST PART OF THIS STORY WILL FOCUS ON GRADUATION. ANYWAYS TELL ME HOW YOU LIKED THIS AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mommy, Daddy wake uppy!" Heather said as she ran into her parent's room and jumped on their bed.

"Good Morning Heather." I said starting to wake up seeing it was only 7:45 Am "Why are you up so early baby girl?"

"Me hungry Mommy. Get Uppy!"

"Alright Sweetie. What would like to eat?" I said starting to sit up in bed.

"Umm…. Pannycake."

"Alrighty sweetie. How about we go down right now and make it together. Sound good?"

"Yessy!"

"Okay will get going down so you don't wake up your father. He has a big day today and he doesn't need to be up quite yet."

"Otay Mommy." Heather said as she ran downstairs.

As Heather was leaving our room, I couldn't help but think how my life would have been if I never had gotten pregnant with her. I know for sure I wouldn't be living in Boston engaged to Spence, but would I be graduating college by now? Oh well I guess I will never know. I don't regret anything I did, I love my life and I love my daughter. Speaking of my daughter I better get going down before she comes back up all mad at me.

"Mommy hurry up!" Heather screamed.

"Don't yell Heaths, there are still people sleeping." I said as I walked down.

"Sowwy Mommy."

"It's okay sweetie, now how about you help Mommy by getting a big bowl out." I said walking into the kitchen with her.

" Here woo go Mommy."

"Alright, so what kind of pancakes do you want?"

"Umm… Blueberry!"

"Good choice."

After cooking for about an hour, the food was finally done.

"Here Heather." I said putting her plate on the table. "Eat up."

"Fank woo Mommy!"

"You're Welcome Sweetie." I said starting to clean up.

As I was cleaning up, I saw Spence's parents walk down into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Teddy, smells good in here. What did you make?" Mrs. Walsh asked.

"Well, Heather woke me up at 7:45 and told me she wanted pancakes, so here they are. Would you guys like some? I made enough for everyone."

"Sure Teddy, thanks." They both said.

"So how is my little Heather?" Mrs. Walsh asked her granddaughter.

She giggled and said. "Me is good!"

"That's good. You are such a big girl now! Just look at you."

"Hehehe, fanks Gammy."

"Here you guys go." I said handing them a plate.

"Mommy me done! Can me wake up Daddy?"

I looked over at my phone and it said 8:37 Am. "Umm... not yet, in thirty minutes you may if he isn't up yet."

"Otay Mommy." She said as I grabbed her plate.

"How about we go get you dressed? Let's go up."

When Heather and I walked up into her room, I asked her "Would you like to wear this dress?"

The dress I showed her was a sleeveless multicolor chevron patterned dress.

"Yessy!" Heather exclaimed.

"Alright well, take off your pajamas and I will help you get into it."

After I was done getting Heather ready for Spencer's graduation I decided I should probably get ready since it's already 9:15."

I walked into my room finding Spencer was still asleep so I decided I would take a quick shower before waking him up.

"Spence wake up." I said after getting out of the shower. "It's 9:30."

As Spencer was slowly waking up he said. "Good Morning Babe."

"About time you woke up Babe." I said to him while I looked through the closet to see what I should wear.

"Baby, you took a shower without me? I wanted to join you."

I laughed and said, "Well that's what you get for not waking up."

"Well, I better get up and get ready to graduate again…"

As Spencer was in the shower, I found the perfect dress to wear. It was a blush color high-low lace dress. I decided to wear black heels and use a small black faux leather crossbody bag.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**COUPLE HOURS LATER AT GRADUATION**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you excited to see Daddy graduate Heaths?" I asked my daughter as she sat on my lap.

"YESSYY!"

All the sudden the Graduation march started and hundreds of people walked out. It made me think about when Spencer was graduating high school and how bummed I was.

Anyways after the speech was given, they started calling names to get their diplomas. All the sudden I heard them call Spencer

"Spencer Walsh."

This time I didn't scream all crazy like at his high school graduation. Instead I was just quiet clapping.

"Look Heather, it's daddy."

At the very end, everyone threw their hats in the air and the CELEBRATION song started playing.

***SONG PLAYS***

Yahoo!  
Celebration  
Yahoo!  
This is your celebration

Celebrate good times, come on!  
(Let's celebrate)  
Celebrate good times, come on!  
(Let's celebrate)

There's a party goin' on right here  
A celebration to last throughout the years  
So bring your good times and your laughter too  
We gonna celebrate your party with you

Come on now, celebration  
Let's all celebrate and have a good time  
Celebration  
We gonna celebrate and have a good time

It's time to come together  
It's up to you, what's your pleasure?  
Everyone around the world come on!

Yahoo!  
It's a celebration  
Yahoo!

"Heather let's go find Daddy and congratulate him." I said carrying my daughter.

When I saw Spence, he ran over to us and gave me a kiss.

"Ewwwieee" Heather said as she saw her parents kiss

We both laughed a little when she said that.

"CONGRATS BABY!" I screamed hugging him.

" Thanks Hun. Where's my parents?"

"Umm... Oh right there!" I said pointing over to them walking towards us.

"Congrats Son." Spence's dad said giving him a hug.

"My baby is all grown up." Mrs. Walsh said staring to cry.

"Mom, don't cry." Spencer said giving her a hug.

"How about we get a picture of all four of you guys."

***TAKES PHOTO***

"Okay now just one of Teddy, Spence, and Heather."

***TAKES PHOTO***

"Teddy do you mind taking a picture of just Spence, His mother, and I?"

"Not at all." I said as he handed me the camera.

***TAKES PHOTO***

"How about we go out to lunch to celebrate?" Spencer's dad suggested.

"Good idea dad. I have to tell you and mom something anyways."

"Oh god, please don't tell me you got Teddy pregnant again." His mom said.

"Don't worry mom she's not pregnant. Well I don't think she is anyways."

"Yeah, I'm not…"

"Alright good."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**AT THE RESTURANT**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what did you want to tell us Spence?" His dad asked as we sat at the table waiting for our food to arrive.

"Okay well, you both know how BIPA is a performing arts school right? Anyways a few weeks ago I audition for some major Music Agencies that were at the school. And I got an email back saying one of them is interested in signing me on."

"Oh My, Spence that's wonderful!" His mom exclaimed.

"I know, it is." He said smiling.

"That is great Son. Aren't you happy I convinced you to go to BIPA?"

"Yeah I am actually Dad. The first year was a bit ruff because Heather was just a baby, but here I am graduated with an amazing job opportunity!"

"We are so proud of you Spence." Both his parents said. "We love you and always will."

"Thanks, I will always love you guys too."

As Spence said that, our food arrived and we started eating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**LATER THAT NIGHT BACK AT THE HOUSE**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright Heather, Time for bed." I said as I tucked her into her bed. "Goodnight I love you." I said kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight Mommy." She said yawning "Wuvs woo too"

I turned off the lights and headed to my room.

"Hey Baby." Spence said putting his arm around me as I got into bed.

"Hey Babe." I said as I put my head on his chest.

"I love you Teddy and I will always no matter what life throws our way."

I smiled and said "I love you too Spence."

After I said that Spencer leaned down to kiss me and we cuddled for the rest of the night.

**OKAY WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? DO YOU LIKE IT? ANYWAYS BEFORE I FORGET THE COVER PHOTO IS SUPPOSEDLY TEDDY, SPENCER, AND THEIR DAUGHTER. ALRIGHT REMEMBER TO REVIEW! BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

While Spencer was finishing his last year of college, I was planning out wedding. We both discussed it, and we thought it would be awesome if we got married the day we got back together about six years ago on August 6, 2011. We also decided we would fly back to Denver to get married. So after Spencer graduated, we flew back to Denver so we could finish planning everything.

**1 WEEK BEFORE THE WEDDING**

Since it is one week before Spencer's and mine wedding, I had to go to my last fitting for my wedding dress. The dress I chose to wear is a Sweetheart Lace Mermaid Gown with a Tiered skirt. I was surprised how cheap this dress was when I found it. Anyways, I have Ivy come with me to the fitting since she is my maid of honor.

"T, you look gorgeous!" She exclaimed when I showed her me in the dress.

"I know. I just can't believe I'm getting married in one week! Wait no, I can't believe I'm getting married to Spence in a week."

"I know neither can I. Anyways you look great, you really do. And when you put the veil on well guurl you will be one hot mama." Ivy said smiling.

"You are so sweet Ivy! You know you are the only one besides Heather who actually seen my dress."

"Really? You haven't shown your mom yet?"

"Nope. I wanted to keep it a surprise from everyone."

"After I got done with my fitting, Ivy and I went over to my mom's so make sure the bridesmaids dresses fit nicely. Charlie and Skylar are my bridesmaids and Ivy is my maid of honor and of course my little Heather is our flower girl. The bridesmaid dresses we all agreed on and was appropriate on Charlie amazing chiffon strapless knee length burgundy color dress.

"Aww… You all look amazing, but not as amazing as I will look!" I exclaimed. "And don't you look cute in your little dress Heather?"

Heather's dress is white with a burgundy color ribbon around the waist.

Heather giggled. "Hehehe, fanks Mommy."

"Alright guys… you better get out of these dresses before you ruin them." Mom said.

"Yeah you're right." Everyone said agreeing.

**THE NIGHT BEFORE THE WEDDING**

After the rehearsal dinner, I decided to spend the night at Ivy's since tomorrow is my wedding and I wanted to spend my last night as an unmarried woman with my best friend. She has been with me through the good and the bad. But now she has to help me get through tomorrow.

"Ahh Ivy, I'm getting married tomorrow!" I exclaimed. "But I'm a bit anxious."

"Don't be T. You will be fine and I will be there to help you get through it!"

"I'm pretty sure I will be crying like a baby all day tomorrow."

"Ha, I bet you will, especially with my little surprise for you during your reception."

"Ah, now I am even more scared. You're surprises are always, how shall I put it…"

Ivy interrupted me. "Don't worry T. It's a good surprise that will probably make everyone cry. Anyways, we should probably get to sleep. You need your beauty sleep for tomorrow."

"You're right Ivy. Thanks for everything. I love you!" I said hugging her.

"I love you too."

**SPENCER'S POV**

Tomorrow I get to marry the love of my life, the mother of my child. I just can't believe the day has finally come. I feel like I just proposed to her. Anyways, tonight I am spending the night at Raymond's. You remember Raymond right from high school? He dated Ivy. Anyways he is one of my groomsmen, which will make it pretty awkward for Ivy, since she did date him. But oh well.

"So are you nervous about tomorrow Spencer?" Raymond asked.

"Not really, but when I am standing in front of everyone I will be for sure. I will probably feel so awkward having how many people staring at me?"

"Ha. I bet you will. I know I would."

"Yeah… but you and the others will be standing with me up there so I won't be completely alone."

"Right, well we should get to bed. Tomorrow is a big day for you."

"Yeah… night bro."

**THE NEXT DAY TEDDY'S POV**

"T, Wake up!" Ivy said shaking me awake. "We have to get you ready for the wedding."

"OH yeah… I'm getting married today." I slowly realized what I just said. "Fuck, I'm getting married today."

"Yeah… well the hair and makeup stylist are meeting us at the wedding, we have to go."

"Okay, Okay… I'm up." I said getting out of bed.

Ivy drove me over to the place where the wedding was going to be held. Spencer and I chose to have an outdoor wedding near a lake at a grand estate, which is parents are paying for.

As we got to the estate, Ivy and I walked into the room where we are supposed to be getting ready. When we went into our room, we say mom, Charlie, Heather, and Skylar already there getting ready.

"Mommy!" Heather shouted running towards me to give me a hug.

"Hey Baby." I said kneeling down to her level to give her a hug. "Don't you look cute today?"

"Fanks Mommy." She said giggling.

"Okay Sweetie, Mommy has to get ready so don't bug me much okay? You can go bug Buh-Bam-Ma instead."

"Kay Mama." She said smiling up at me.

I looked down at my phone while I was getting my hair and makeup down and saw I had a new text from Spencer.

S: Hey future Mrs. Walsh! I miss you and can't wait to see you! See you at the altar. Love you!

I smiled when I read that text. But it felt weird when he said "future Mrs. Walsh". I felt like he was talking to his mother, oh well.

After an hour of getting my hair and makeup done, I finally got into my dress with the help of Ivy.

"Thanks for helping me Ivy."

"It's my pleasure T."

"So are you mad you have to see Raymond again today?"

"Yeah sort of… but oh well, it's your day so I don't care."

"You know Spencer told me last night at the rehearsal dinner Raymond still likes you and might be planning on asking you out tonight."

"Really T?! I can't be left alone then. Hey Skylar you and me are hanging out all night." Ivy scream.

"To bad Ivy, my night will be spent with PJ!"

"Ugh! Charlie you and me are hanging all night okay?"

"Ha, I don't think so Ivy! I will be hanging with my cousins!"

"T, you and me?"

"Nice try Ivy… But I will be with Spence and Heather all night." I said laughing.

"So what do you guys think?" I asked as I showed everyone me.

"Aww Teddy! You look amazing!" Everyone said.

"Ivy here's a question. Do you still like Raymond in any way, shape, or form? Because when Spencer cheated on me we kissed and feelings came back. And now look at us, we are getting married."

"I mean I think he is cute, that's it."

"Teddy, Ivy, it's time to go out to the ceremony." I heard my mom say.

"Alright… thanks mom."

"Okay Y. Let's forget about the Raymond thing and got get you married."

I took a deep breath. "I'm nervous as hell now."

"Oh Teddy, you look beautiful." My dad said starting to cry when he saw me.

"Thanks Daddy." I said giving him a hug.

"Okay Heather, when you walk down the aisle you drop the flowers and then you will stand next to Aunty Ivy."

"Kay Mommy."

**SPENCER'S POV**

"Spencer, it's time to go out to the ceremony." I heard PJ say.

"Alright… thanks PJ."

Okay Spencer… this is it. You got this, don't be scared. You are marrying your first and only love. When I walked out I felt somewhat awkward, like I knew I would feel, because I had a hundred or more people staring at me.

"Raymond, I'm scared as hell." I whispered to him.

"Bro, grow some balls."

"Shut up Raymond."

All the sudden I saw the bridesmaids starting to walk and then I saw my beautiful daughter walking down.

"Come here Heather." I heard Ivy whisper to her as she got to the end of the aisle.

Then I heard the wedding march start and everyone stood up. I saw Teddy walking down looking so beautiful onto her dad's arm. I tried my hardest not to cry so I remembered what Raymond said about growing some balls. So I'm not going to cry… yet!

**TEDDY'S POV**

When the wedding march began, I almost had a heart attack. My heart was pounding pretty fast and loud that I'm surprised nobody else could hear it. Anyways, when my dad and I walked out first thing I saw was Spencer staring right at me smiling. I just couldn't believe this is it… I'm marrying Spencer Walsh.

"Teddy, this is it. You are no longer my little girl." My dad said softly to me starting to cry.

I looked up at him when he said that. "Oh Daddy, don't cry, you are going to make me cry and I don't need my makeup to be ruined already." I said laughing a bit. "But I will always be your little girl."

"Teddy you look beautiful." Spencer mouthed to me as I got to the end of the aisle.

"Who gives this woman to be this man's wife?" The priest asked.

"My wife and I do." My dad said in a sad tone placing my hand into Spencers.

"Love you Daddy." I said hugging him.

"Love you Baby girl."

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony. If anyone can show why this Man and Woman should not be married speak now or forever hold peace."

As soon as I knew it, it was time to say our vows and Spencer was first.

"Teddy, from the moment I first met you, no saw you in high school, I knew you were the girl for me. I thought you were a beautiful, smart,  
amazing person and I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise I will stand by you through the good and the bad, like I have been doing for some time now." He said chuckling. "And I will never stop loving you. Our love will last forever. I love you." He said finishing.

I started to cry when he said his vows, but now it is my turn to say mines. Okay Teddy, pull yourself together.

"Spencer, when I first met you I thought you were the cutest, and most talented boy at our school. I had a goal to get you as my boyfriend, and I got more of you as everyone can see." I paused. "I love you more and more each day I spend with you and life without you is unimaginable. I promise I will never stop loving you, and stand by you with whatever life throws at us, like we have been doing. I love you."

"Theadora Duncan… Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love him, to comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, richer or poorer?"

"I do." I said smiling as I placed the ring on his left hand.

"And do you Spencer Walsh, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love her, to comfort her, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, richer or poorer?"

"I do." He said smiling placing the ring on my left hand.

"Now in the power vested in me… I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride Spencer."

Right when Spencer heard that, he grabbed me like we were alone and basically started to make out with me.

***EVERYONE CHEERING AND CLAPPING* WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Spence… save it for when we are alone Babe." I said laughing a bit when he finally let go of my mouth.

"You're right Babe. We shouldn't be doing this in front of hundreds of people."

"Don't forget in front of Heather Babe."

After the ceremony, we decided we should get some pictures taken of everyone in the wedding party.

"Heather, come stand in front of Mommy and Daddy." I said to my daughter.

"Alright guys… Smile!" The photographer said.

***TAKES PHOTO***

"Hey Ivy… looky, looky." I said winking at her after we were done taking photos.

"T stop!" She shouted.

"What was that about Babe?" Spencer asked.

"Oh nothing… something we were talking about before the wedding." I said starting to laugh.

**AT THE RECEPTION**

"Please stand up and welcome for the first time. Mr. and Mrs. Spencer Walsh!" The DJ yelled.

Spencer and I held hands while we walked out with our wedding party right behind us.

"Please make room on the dance floor for the first dance. This is a song Spencer wrote for his lovely wife called Rocketship."

***PLAYS IT***

"Babe this song is amazing! I love it." I said as we danced.

"Well I was thinking this could be my first single and I wanted out friends and family to hear it first.

"I love you." I said as I looked up into his gorgeous brown eyes.

"I love you so much." He said leaning down to give me a kiss.

After we danced, we walked over to our wedding party table and started eating the food.

"Ivy you look scared as hell." I said laughing as I sat next to her.

"Well you would be too if your ex wanted to get back together with you again."

"Umm… I wasn't actually and mine cheated on me. I hope he does ask you because I would love to see what you would do."

All the sudden I heard the DJ call Ivy up. "Can I have Ivy come up to the stage she has a surprise for Teddy."

"Okay so for ya'll who don't know, I'm Teddy's best friend ever since Pre-K. I decided as a weddin gift for her I would make a photo presentation from over the past years. I hope you like it T. Love you!

"Love you too Ivy!" I shouted.

The first photo that came up was a photo of Ivy and me in Pre-K and of course she would have the song "Friend in Me" playing as it was being shown. Toy Story was our favorite movie and that song just fitted us. I started to cry seeing all these photos bringing back memories. Next thing I knew it, she was playing "Oath" by Cher Llyod and pictures of us from high school were starting to be shown, that was defiantly our song.

"Look Heather… that was before Mommy had you." Spencer whispered to his daughter.

"Daddy look! You, Mommy, and Ivy!" She said pointing.

"Yeah, that's right. That was when we graduated from high school."

"Why is Mommy fat?" Heather giggled.

"That's because you were making her fat Silly. That was the day before you were born so Mommy was very pregnant and big."

The last photo shown was of Ivy and me hugging each other. I took off my shoes and ran over to my BFF and gave her a hug.

"Ivy that was sweet. You are making me cry."

"I'm glad you liked it." She said hugging me.

**AN HOUR LATER**

It was time to cut the cake. We had a multi layer cake red velvet flavor cake with vanilla cream filling. Spencer and I cut the cake together and he shoved a piece in my face.

"Babe! I thought you we weren't gonna do this!" I said in with a face covered of cake.

He grinned at me and I shoved a piece all over his face. "There we are even." I said smiling.

"Come here. Let me help you get if off you." He started to kiss me. "Mmm… you taste good. I love you."

"I love you."

**AFTER THE RECEPTION**

"Okay Heather, Mommy and Daddy are going to leave you with Buh-Bammy Kay? Be good for them."

"Kay Mama."

"We will see you in a week or so. I love you baby girl." I said giving her a hug and kiss.

"Honeymoon time baby!" Spencer said as we got into the car.

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

**ALRIGHT…. WELL THIS IS A UPDATED VERSION OF THIS STORY. I JUST WANTED TO CHANGE IT, BUT IT IS STILL BASICALLY THE SAME AS THE OTHER VERSION. KAY, I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW! KAY BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

"A surprise? Oh Gosh Babe, you know I hate surprises ever since I found out I was pregnant with Heather."

Spencer chuckled a little and put his arm around me. "Well, it's a good surprise unless you want me to tell you now."

"Just tell me now!"

"Alright, well you know how my family owns a mountain with some other family right? Well, I thought we could hang up there. I know it's nothing fancy, but I just want to be alone with you since we are never alone."

"Well, as long as I am with you, I don't care where we go." I said smiling up at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**COUPLE HOURS LATER**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Babe wake up we are here." Spence said tapping on me.

"Huh. Babe." I said as I was slowly waking up.

"We are here." He said smiling.

"Oh wow, it's really nice up here." I said getting out.

"Yeah, I know. Well let's go in." Spence said picking me up.

"Ahh Spence. What are you doing?"

"I wanted to carry you in like what a normal newlywed does. I want this to be like any other newlywed honeymoon." He said carrying me inside.

"You know, most people get pregnant on their honeymoons."

"Hmm… Maybe we can skip that for now."

"Good idea Babe. Now take me up to our room. I am very exhausted from our day."

"Alright, next stop is the bedroom."

When we got up to our room, Spencer threw me on to the bed.

"Owe Babe! Why did you do that?"

"Because I love you."

"You threw me onto the bed because you love me? Hmm… never heard that one before but oh well, let's go to sleep." I said as I got under the covers.

"What I don't get anything for carrying you up?"

"Ha, nope. Not tonight anyways."

"Wow Babe."

"Okay fine I'll give you a little something, something. Come here." I said smiling at my husband. I got on top of him and gave him a short passionate kiss. "Goodnight Baby" I said biting my lip.

"Wow, what a tease!"

I laughed "Love You!"

"Alright, goodnight. I love you." Spence said giving me a kiss on my cheek

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**NEXT MORNING**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning I woke up in bed next to my husband. Wow, Spencer is my husband, I still can't believe it. I looked over at Spencer who is still sound asleep even though it is already 9:35 Am, so I decided I would wake him up.

"Spency, wake up." I said whispering into his ear. "I will poor ice cold water on you if you don't wake up."

Hmm… Maybe I should try the "Kiss of True Love" to see if he would wake up. You know, like in sleeping beauty the prince kissed her and she woke up. I wonder if that would work on Spencer. There is only one way to find out.

"Mmm... That's a nice way to wake up to." Spence said waking up after I kissed him.

"YAY, it worked!"

"What worked babe?" Spence said grabbing and bringing me closer to him.

"Well, I wanted you up so I whispered into your ear to wake up and you wouldn't. So I thought I would try kissing you to see if you would wake up and you did"

"You should wake me up like that each day." He said smiling at me.

"Maybe I will." I said winking at him.

"I just love you so much."

"I love you too." I said smiling at him.

"How about we stay in bed all day?" he said getting on top of me and giving me a kiss.

"Hmmm… I think I like where this is going."

We started just making out for a couple of minutes and then we started doing more. In and out, In and out he went slowly. Faster and faster he went, with me moaning as loud as I could. When we were done, we laid next to each other cuddling for the rest of the day.

"Thank you for marrying me. I love you." I muttered to him with my head on his chest.

"I couldn't imagine marrying anyone else. I love you." He muttered back leaning down to kiss me.

**I APOLOGIZE FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER. I ALSO APOLOGIZE FOR THIS CHAPTER NOT BEING GOOD. I JUST COULDN'T THINK WHAT TO WRITE ABOUT TO BE HONEST. SO IN MY NEXT CHAPTER I WILL SKIP TO WHEN THE HONEYMOON IS OVER AND I PROMISE I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU BY HAVING IT NICE AND LONG.**


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer and I have been on our honeymoon for about a week now. It has absolutely been amazing. This was actually the first time being alone like ever, besides that one night back in high school. Now it is time to head back and be parents to Heather.

When we got to my parent's house we rung the doorbell and Charlie answered the door.

"Hey, Welcome Back." Charlie said hugging me.

"Hey Charlie." I said as we hugged

"Hi Charlie." Spence said hugging her.

"So did you guys enjoy your honeymoon?" She said as she let us in.

"Of course, it was actually nice having some alone time with Spence. We haven't had some time alone since you were like four."

"Oh god, that's so long. So where did you guys go?"

"We went up to Spence's family mountain."

"Wait, Wait, Wait. Spencer you and your family own a mountain?!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Hun, you are making my family sound rich. We don't own our own mountain. We share it with another family." Spence laughed.

"Oh god, I need to find myself a Spencer." Charlie said joking

"So where is our daughter?" I asked.

"Umm… PJ and Gabe took her to the park with Toby."

"Oh god, I hope they don't lose her." I said looking at Spencer.

"I hope so too." Spencer said.

"Why would they lose her?" Charlie asked.

"Well Charlie, I don't know if you know it or not, but PJ and Gabe are known for losing kids. They lost you like three times."

"Oh really when?" Charlie asked.

"Well the first time was when you were nine months. The second time was when you were three. The third time was when you were four."

"Well, I hope they don't lose her then."

Right when Charlie said that they walked in.

"MOMMY, DADDY!" Heather screamed running to us.

"Awww, Hey Sweetie." I said putting her on my lap to hug her.

"Me missed you guys." She said hugging both her parents.

"We missed you too Heaths." Spencer said giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey sis, Hey Spencer." PJ said walking in to hug me.

"Hey PJ." Spence and I both said.

"So, how was the honeymoon?" PJ asked.

"It was good, really good actually." I told him.

"Where did you guys go?" Gabe asked.

"Spence took me to his family mountain."

"Daddy, you own a mountain?" Heather asked.

"We don't own a mountain. We share it, with another family."

"Your family still own it Spence." I said looking at him.

"So, are you guys planning on moving back to Denver since Spencer graduated?" PJ asked.

"I don't know. Spencer actually got amazing job opportunity. Why don't you tell them Spence?"

"Alright since we will have to tell them eventually. You guys know how BIPA is a performing arts school right? Anyways, the school allows the seniors to audition in front of some major Music Agencies."

"Get to the point Spencer." Gabe said.

"Anyways about two months ago I got an email back saying one of them are interested in signing me on. So, I replied saying I would love to."

"So, are you guys going to move to LA or something?" Gabe asked.

"Umm… We might, depends on stuff." I said.

"I am so jealous of you right now Teddy. I seriously need to find myself a Spencer when I'm in high school." Charlie said.

"Well Good Luck Charlie." I said starting to laugh. "There is only one Spencer in this world and I was lucky to get him." I said smiling.

"Aww… You're so sweet." He said giving me a kiss. "Anyways, we better get going if don't want to miss our flight." Spencer said.

"Yeah, you're right. Ready to go home Heaths?"

"Yessy!"

"Alright, well I guess we will see you guys during Christmas or something…."

"Really that long?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know, could be sooner. Christmas is really the only time I could think of we will be back."

"Alrighty then Bye." Charlie said hugging me.

"Bye Sis." PJ said

"Bye Teddy." Gabe said.

"Bye Teddy." Toby said

"Bye Guys." I said walking out back to the car with Spencer and Heather.

When we got back in the car Heather asked "Mommy, Daddy, what did you do when you were gone?"

When we heard her say that Spence and I looked at each other thinking what we should say. I mean we weren't going to tell her we mainly had sex and stuff.

"Mommy, Daddy?"

"Umm… Daddy and I were having lots of fun with each other." I said thinking to myself that she doesn't know what the term "lots of fun" actually means.

"Wike wif toys?"

"Exactly Baby Girl." Spencer said with a smirk on his face. "We were having lots and lots of fun each day." Spence said winking at me.

"We sure did Babe." I said blushing

"You would have more fun if me came."

"Hmm… You are probably right Heaths. You are a ball to be around!"

"Mommy you funny. Me not a ball." Heather said starting to giggle.

"You are sure not a ball!" I said starting to laugh.

"I just love you guys so much, especially you Heather. You are so cute." Spencer said.

"Heheh, fanks Daddy."

When we got to the airport we checked everything in and got on the plane.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**BACK IN BOSTON**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we finally arrived back to Boston, it was already 6:30 Pm. When we got to the house, Spencer and I decided we would order a pizza since we didn't really have any food in the house to cook with.

"Babe, what kind of pizza do you want?" Spencer yelled to me.

"Umm… just get a medium pepperoni pizza." I yelled back.

"Alright, let me call them."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**THIRTY MINUTES LATER**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***DING DONG***

"Babe pizza here!" Spencer screamed.

"Alright, I'll be down in a second."

"Daddy can you get me some pizza?"

"Of course sweetie. Here you go." Spencer said as he placed the plate in front of his daughter. "Eat up."

"Fanks Dad."

"You're welcome Baby girl." Spencer said smiling

When I walked in I saw Spencer and Heather already eating.

"About time you came down Babe. What were you doing?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing."

"Doesn't seem like it was nothing."

"Okay, fine it was something… But I'll tell you later."

"Alright then…" Spencer said putting another piece of pizza on his plate.

I really rather not tell him, not yet anyways till I know for sure.

"Babe, you okay? You are awfully quiet."

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just really tired. I think I'll probably go to bed after I'm done eating."

"Heather are you done?" I asked her.

"Yes, me done."

"Alright, well go up and change into some pajamas okay?"

"Kay Mommy." She said as she ran up to change.

"Hun, just tell me now since Heather isn't here."

"Alright fine… I think I might be pregnant again…." I said biting my lip.

**OKAY SO I HAD MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK FOR THIS CHAPTER. I WASN'T PLANNING ON HAVING TEDDY THINKING SHE MAY BE PREGNANT AGAIN, BUT AFTER REREADING WHAT I HAD SO FAR, I WAS LIKE CHANCES ARE SPENCER AND TEDDY DIDN'T USE CONDOMS ON THE FIRST DAY ON THEIR HONEYMOON SOOOOOO. ANYWAYS I KNOW THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS SUCK, BUT I PROMISE I KNOW EXACLTY WHAT I'M GOING TO WRITE FOR THE NEXT ONE AND IT WILL BE NICE AND LONG! KAY BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

"What? Did you just say you think you are pregnant?" Spencer asked.

"Umm… Yeah I guess I did."

"But I thought we used protection."

"We did, but not the first day we had sex because I guess it all went pretty fast and…"

"Mommy me is back." Heather said interrupting me.

"We will talk more about it later." Spencer said.

"Alright Sweetie, let's go brush your teeth so you can go to sleep. Say goodnight to Daddy."

"Otay mama. Goodnight Daddy" Heather said.

"Goodnight Baby Girl. I love you." Spencer said.

After I was done helping her brush her teeth I went in her room and tucked her in bed.

"Mommy can you tell me a story?" Heather asked as I tucked her in.

"Alright, what kind of story do you want me to tell?"

"When you and daddy met!" Heather said smiling

"Alright then." I said as I sat on her bed next to her.

"When I was fifteen, which was about eight years ago, I met your father in our science class. He sat right next to me and I thought he was the cutest boy at my school. I had a goal to get him as my boyfriend but as you can see I got more of him than I expected."

"Hehehe, yes you did Mommy!"

"Anyways, one day your father asked me out for a study date to study for a big test we had, but Mommy made a big mistake to bring him home. You see my mother just had your Aunt Charlie and was going back to work. I was supposed to be at the library with him, but all my siblings and I had to stay at the house to help our father with the new baby since he was and still is so irresponsible. Anyways, when your dad got to my house, he was flirting and was throwing hints to me that he basically wanted to kiss me. So when we were about to kiss, your Uncle Gabe said What are you doing?"

"Ewwww Mommy!"

"After I got Gabe to leave, my father was walking down the stairs to tell me to watch Charlie when he tripped and fell down throwing her into the air. He slid down the stairs and amazingly, I still don't understand how, caught her with no trouble, but he did bruise is big bum."

"Hehehe, that must have been funny mommy."

"Actually it was pretty scary because your dad and I thought the baby was going to get hurt. Anyways when he caught her he said Nobody tells mom because he was always scared of her and still is. He also made me watch her for the rest of the night too because your Uncle PJ had to drive him to the hospital. Now your dad, was wanting to leave because he saw that I was busy caring for Charlie but I made him stay since Charlie was almost asleep just like you should be Heather."

"Yes me should Mommy!" She said giggling.

"Okay let me finish so you can go to sleep. Now where was I? Oh yes! So, when I took Charlie into the kitchen to get her to sleep I sung her a little lullaby that went like this, Hush little baby go beddy by Teddy wants to kiss the very cute guy. That's when your dad walked in and put his hands on my waist rocking back and forth like I was doing. Okay I'm going to skip to the end of the night since it's past your bed time okay?"

"Otay Mommy." Heather said yawning.

"At the end of the night, my father came back all loopy. He said thinking he was talking to your dad Nice to meet you Son to me, and Goodnight Sweetie and gave him a kiss on the cheek thinking it was me. When your dad was leaving, we were about to kiss when his mother kept honking for him to come. So we ended up not kissing which I was bummed about."

"You never got your kiss then Mommy?"

"Nope, I got it another night, but I'll tell you about that some other time because you need to go to sleep now. Goodnight Heather I love you." I said kissing her on the forehead.

"Nighty Night Mommy. Wuvs You!" Heather said closing her eyes.

I turned off the lights and shut her door heading to mine and Spence's room.

"Hey Babe." Spence said as I walked in.

"Hey." I said yawning.

"Let's finish the conversation we had earlier before Heather interrupted us."

"Can we finish it in the morning? I'm really tired and want to go to sleep. We had a long day." I said changing into some pajamas.

"Fine in the morning."

I went into the bathroom and took off my makeup and brushed my teeth. When I was done, I got into bed and went straight to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**NEXT MORNING**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning I woke up surprise because I saw Spence was already awake and normally I was awake before he was. I guess he couldn't sleep because I told him I think I am pregnant.

"Good Morning Hun." Spence said leaning over to give me a kiss.

"Good Morning Spence. I'm kind of surprise you are already awake. Normally I wake up before you do."

"Well, I couldn't sleep."

"Oh, how come?"

"I was thinking about what you told me last night about how you think you are pregnant."

"Oh, well I'm going to take a pregnancy test today to know for sure, but I'm pretty sure I am…"

"Well, I know we weren't planning on having another kid right now, but I am actually really happy." Spence said smiling at me. "I just can't imagine having to move to LA with you pregnant though."

"Wait we are moving to LA?"

"Oh yeah, I found out last night from an email I got. The Music Agency wants us to move out there…"

"Oh, when?"

"Well, I think we should probably move out there and be settled by the end of the year so we will have to fly out there to find a place to live soon."

"And what will your parents do with this house? Sell it?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Are you already getting paid because I don't know how we can buy a home with no income coming in and I really don't want to ask your parents to buy us another house."

"Yeah I am. It's not a lot but it will be a lot more once I start recording music and stuff."

"Alright, well when do you think we should fly out there?"

"Maybe sometime next month but if you don't want to come I can ask my dad to come with me."

"Mommy, Daddy!" Heather said as she ran in jumping onto our bed.

"Hey Heather." I said as she ran in

"Good Morning Heather. You're up early huh? Spencer said.

"Hehe Yessy!"

"Spence can you watch her today so I can go grocery shopping?"

"Mommy me want to go wif you."

"Wow Heaths, you don't want to stay with me?" Spencer said.

"NO! Me want to be wif Mommy."

"Wow Heather, you hurt my feelings." Spencer said beginning to fake cry.

"Look Heather, you made your Daddy cry."

"Me sorry Daddy." She said giving Spencer a hug. "I wuv you!"

"I love you too Sweetie. Now come here." Spencer said grabbing her to tickle her.

"Daddy stop that! It tickles." Heather said laughing

"Okay, well I'm going to get up and get dress and go on with my day."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**COUPLE HOURS LATER**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I just got home from grocery shopping and I bought a couple of pregnancy tests while I was at it. After I put the groceries away I decided I would take the pregnancy tests to find out. So I went up to my bathroom and peed on the stick.

"Spencer come up here." I yelled from the bathroom. "I need to show you something."

"So are you?" Spencer asked me.

"Here look." I said handing him the sticks.

"It says you are…"

"I know." I said a bit sad. I mean I didn't want to be pregnant quite yet and now I am. I wonder how our families will react to it.

"Don't worry Babe we will get through it like the first pregnancy, but with less drama hopefully."

"You always know how to make me feel better Spence. I love you."

"I love you too and our little baby in you." He said giving me a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

It has been about a month since I found out I was pregnant. When I told my parents, they were pretty excited, but when Spencer told his, his mom almost had a heart attack. Spencer had to go to LA for a meeting and he decided to go house hunting with his dad while he is out there. Since he is in LA, Heather and I decided to be in Denver with my family.

"Mommy, can you take me to the park?" Heather asked me walking into my room.

"Heather, Mommy doesn't feel good today. Can you go ask your grandmother?" I said as I laid in bed.

"Otay Mama."

"Hey Honey. Heather told me you're not feeling good." Mom said as she walked in.

"Hey Mom… I really don't feel good."

"What's wrong? Do you have a fever or something?"

"No, I have like bad cramps in my stomach and I'm worried about the baby." I said starting to cry.

"Oh Honey, are you bleeding?"

"Last time I looked I wasn't but the cramps are getting worse."

"Alright, well why don't you just rest and I'll check on you in a little bit to see how you are doing. That is the best thing for now."

"Thanks Mom. Can you make sure Heather doesn't bug me?"

"Of course Sweetie, I'll make sure nobody bugs you. Do you want me to call Spencer?"

"No, don't make him worry."

"Alright Hun, I'll be back in a little bit." She said as she left my room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**COUPLE HOURS LATER**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke back up a few hours later I noticed my sheets had blood on them, so I yelled for my mom to come down here.

"MOM, CAN YOU COME HERE LIKE NOW?! I yelled.

"What's wrong Sweetie?" She said seeing me starting to cry.

"Mom, I woke up and saw blood on my sheets." I said crying.

"Oh, Sweetie, I'm so sorry. I think I should take you to the hospital." She said hugging me.

"Yeah, you are probably right." I said slowly getting up.

"Hey Gabe, can you watch Heather and Toby for me. I have to take Teddy somewhere." Mom yelled to Gabe as we walked into the living room.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." Gabe yelled back.

"Thanks Gabe. We will probably be gone for the rest of the day."

When we got into the car, mom drove me straight to the hospital. When we got to the hospital, the doctor gave me an ultra sound to see how the baby was doing.

"I'm sorry, but you have suffered a miscarriage." The doctor said to me.

I was silent for a moment. Did the doctor just say I suffered a miscarriage? My heart is now broken.

"I'll let you guys be alone." The doctor said as she left.

"Mom, I didn't do anything wrong." I said crying.

"Oh, I know Sweetie, you didn't do anything wrong. These things just happen and we don't know why." Mom said hugging me.

"When can we go back home? I really just want to be alone in my room." I said still crying into her arms.

"The doctor said you may leave later today. They just want to make sure you are doing good since you did suffer from." Mom cut herself off realizing she probably shouldn't say miscarriage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**COUPLE HOURS LATER**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After being at the hospital for a couple of hours, I was finally able to go home. Mom drove me back to the house and I went straight to my room and isolated myself from everyone. I was just not in the mood to see anyone or talk to anyone.

"Teddy, Hun, are you okay." Mom said walking down to see how I was doing.

"Mom go away. I want to be alone." I said crying

"Sweetie, it's not good to hide yourself from everyone."

"Can you just go away I'm not in the mood to be around everyone."

"Alright Sweetie, just don't expect you will be alone tomorrow."

"Fine, whatever just go away."

"Buh-Bammy, can me see Mommy."

"Umm… You're Mother isn't feeling good and don't want to get you sick okay?"

"Otay."

"How about we go up and watch a Movie with the rest of family sound good?"

"Yessy!"

When they went back up to the living room, I cried the rest of the night until I fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**THE NEXT DAY**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was acting like when Spencer cheated on me. I stayed in my room all day not wanting to see anyone. The only difference is, I'm crying over the baby I lost. I realize I will have to face everyone eventually because Spencer is coming back tomorrow, but I just want to be depressed alone.

"How you doing Teddy? I brought you down something to eat." Mom said as she walked into my room.

"Mom, I just lost my baby how do you think I'm doing?" I said crying again.

"Aww Honey." Mom said placing the food on the desk to come hug me. "Everything is going to be fine. Don't give yourself a hard time, it wasn't your fault."

"Mom how do you know everything will be fine. I'm not fine as you can see."

"Sweetie, it will get better I promise. You have a family who loves you and will help you get through it, but we can't help you if you isolate yourself from everyone."

***Sniffles* **"Thanks Mom." I said hugging her. "But can you please leave I still just want to be depressed alone."

"Alright Honey, I will check on you tomorrow."

"Okay fine… Just please leave."

When my mom left, I looked at my phone and I had a few missed calls and texts from Spencer. I just can't imagine how Spencer will be when I tell him about the baby. Will he be as depressed as I am? Will he put a brave face on and help me get through it? It made me cry more thinking about that so I just went back to sleep since sleep is a way to hide from my feelings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**NEXT DAY**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Teddy, Hun, Wake up." Spencer said sitting on my bed next to me.

I slowly woke up seeing the smiling face of my husband.

"Hey Baby. How you doing? Your mom told me what happened. I'm so sorry I wasn't here to help you." Spencer said

"I didn't do anything wrong." I said starting to cry again in his arms.

"Babe I know you didn't do anything. We will get through this together. I promise." Spencer said holding me.

"Are you mad at me?" I said still crying.

"Of course not! Why would I be mad at you?" Spencer asked a bit confuse.

"Are you mad I didn't tell you I had a miscarriage when it happened, I just didn't want you to worry about me." I said crying.

"I don't care you didn't tell me when it happened. I mean it would have been nice knowing what happened, but the only thing I care about is that you are alright." Spencer said giving me a kiss. "I promise I will help you get through this."

"Spencer, you are such a great husband. I don't know what I did to deserve you. I love you." I said trying to put a smile on my face.

"I love you too Baby." Spencer said giving me a kiss.

**ALRIGHT, SO DON'T BE MAD I KILLED THE BABY OFF. THIS WAS MY PLAN ALL ALONG WHEN I SAID TEDDY WAS PREGNANT. ANYWAYS I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. KAY BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

It has been about a month since I had the miscarriage. It has been pretty rough, but lucky for me I have the greatest husband because he helped me get through it. I am still mourning and still pretty sad, but having Spencer and Heather in my life made me realize life still goes on and I will eventually will move on from this. I just wish I never had gotten pregnant if it was going to end like this, but maybe this was a good thing because it made me and Spencer both stronger and if we were able to get through this then we can get through anything.

Spencer's parents are back in Boston to help us pack our things to move. His parents decided they would send the furniture to our house in LA and they already sold this house. They have been a big help since I haven't really been in the best mood lately. I'm just grateful for having the best family in the whole world.

"Hey Hun, how are you feeling today?" Spencer asked as I got out of bed.

"I'm doing good. It still hurts, but I think it always will." I said smiling at him.

"Good to hear that Hun." He said as he walked over to give me a hug.

"Umm… Spencer I was thinking…"

"Thinking about what?" Spencer said looking at me.

"I was thinking about maybe trying to get pregnant again once we move and get settled in. How would you feel about that?"

"Why do you want to get pregnant again?" Spencer asked.

"I think getting pregnant again will help fill the emptiness in our hearts. I know you have some emptiness too and you just don't want to show it."

"Okay, you are right I have been sad about the baby, and you are right I am just trying to stay strong for you."

"So, what do you think about getting pregnant again in a few months?"

"I think if you think it will help us get somewhat back to normal then I'm all for it." Spencer said smiling.

"Really Babe?" I said smiling

"Yeah, I'm all for it." Spence said giving me a kiss.

"Mommy, Daddy what are you doing?" Heather said walking in on us kissing.

"I'm trying to get close to your mama Heaths, but always ever since you were a baby always prevents me to."

Heather giggles when she heard her dad say that.

"Oh you think this is funny little girl."

"Hehehe, Yessy Daddy!"

"Well you better run because I'm going to get you."

"Ahh Nooo Daddy!" Heather yelled running out of our room.

I chuckled and said "Heather always puts a smile on my face. She is so much fun to be around. You will never be bored if she is around you."

"Ha, you're right Babe." Spencer said smiling. "She surely is something. Now come here." Spencer said grabbing my waist to kiss me again.

"I love you baby. Don't you ever forget that." He muttered.

**I APOLOGIZE FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER, I HAD WRITERS BLOCK. ANYWAYS PLEASE TELL ME HOW YOU ARE LIKING THE STORY SO FAR. I PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER. I ALSO PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER AND BETTER BECAUSE I ALREADY KNOW WHAT I'M WRITING FOR IT. ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READING THIS STORY EVEN THOUGH IT KINDA SUCKS RIGHT NOW. SO BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

Spencer, Heather, and I just got to LAX and now on our way to our new home. This will be the first time actually seeing the house since Spencer bought it when I wasn't with him.

"Ready to see our new home Baby?" Spencer asked as we were driving.

"Of course I can't wait to see it!" I said smiling at him.

"Alright we are here!" Spencer said.

"OMG BABE, This house looks amazing." I said getting out of the car.

The house Spencer bought is a four bedroom, bathroom house with a pool in the backyard. The downstairs has a big family and living room. The dining room is right off the kitchen, and the kitchen is absolutely pretty big. The upstairs has four bedrooms and three bathrooms. The laundry room is also up there which is very convenient.

"Daddy, is this our new home?" Heather asked as Spencer helped her get out.

"It is baby girl." He said picking her up. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah me do." She said giggling.

"Alright, well let's go in." He said walking to the front door to open it. "Welcome to our new home." He said opening the door.

When I walked in I saw that our furniture was already set up which I was surprised about.

"Aww, Babe I love it!" I exclaimed. "But, who set up our furniture?" I asked

"I had some buddies of mine set everything up for us, since everything got here before we did." He said putting his arm around my waist.

"Alright, well that was really nice of them."

"Mommy me tired." Heather said yawning.

"Alright Heaths, let's go up to your new room so you can sleep." I said picking her up.

I walked her into her room and laid her in her bed. I kissed her and walked into mine and Spencer's new room. First thing I did was jump onto our bed and laid there thinking about stuff.

"Hey Hun." Spencer said walking in. "What are doing?"

"Oh, nothing, just thinking."

"About?" Spencer said sitting next to me on our bed.

"It's really nothing." I said smiling at Spencer. I mean it really wasn't anything that important, but I love how he cares so much about me.

"Alright, well I was thinking too…" Spencer said looking at me

"About what?"

"I was thinking about maybe we can try to get pregnant again tonight. What do you think?"

I smiled because he knew I wanted to get pregnant again ever since I had the miscarriage so I was all for trying. "I mean if you want to, then let's do it."

"Good, I can't wait for tonight then." Spencer said giving me a kiss. "That's just a little preview." He said winking at me.

I blushed "Well if that's that preview then I can hardly wait."

He chuckled "Alright, well I guess I'll go out and get us some dinner for tonight and do other stuff while I am at it. Would you like anything special?"

"Just get whatever you want. I don't really care that much."

"Alright, I'll be back in a little bit." Spencer said leaving our room.

When he left I decided to take a little nap since I probably won't get much sleep tonight since we will be busy trying to get pregnant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**FEW HOURS LATER**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke up it was already 6:30 Pm, so I got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen where I found Spencer and Heather already eating.

"Hey Hun, I see you finally woke up."

"Hi Mommy."

"Hey, what are you guys eating?"

"I decided to bring home some Chinese takeout. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, it's fine." I said putting some food on my plate.

"Mama, can we watch a movie?"

"Yeah, after I am done I'll find a movie for us to watch. Sound good?"

"Otay."

"Mommy you done yet?" Heather asked

"Heather, I just sat down to eat. How about you go wait in the living room for me okay?"

"Otay Mama."

"You know Hun, I think Heather defiantly likes you more than me. She was supposed to be a daddy's girl." Spencer laughed.

I chuckled "Well I do spend more time with her. Even when she was a newborn, you would mainly sleep and wouldn't care for her much."

"Huh, you're right. I just hope our next kid will like me more than you." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Well aren't you being nice Mr. Walsh." I said slapping his arm.

"Owe Babe. I was joking. I hope our next kid will like us equally."

"Mhmm… Sure you were. How about we find out right now who Heather's favorite is."

"Hmm… alright, but she is going to say you watch."

"Heather can you come here." I yelled.

"Yessy Mommy?"

"Your father wants to know who you like more. Me or him." I asked

"Me wike Mommy more!"

"HA, Told you Babe!"

"And why do you like me more?"

"Cause me wike Mommy more. Mama can we watch a movie now?"

"Yeah I'll be in there in a second okay?"

"Kay." Heather said leaving.

"I told you Babe. Heather likes you more than me."

I chuckled. "Don't worry Babe she will like you more when she gets older and realize that's where we are getting our money from. But in the mean time, how about you try to make her like you more."

"And how would I do that?"

"Spend the day with her or something…"

"Hmm… Maybe I will."

"Alright well I better go in there and find a movie for her to watch. Can you clean up?"

"Of course Babe."

"Alright Heather, let's see what movies are on Netflix to watch." I said sitting next to her on the couch.

"How about we watch one of my favorite movies growing up called Toy Story?"

"Kay!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**2 HOURS LATER**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The movie was finally over and I looked over seeing my daughter already fell asleep.

"Spencer, can you carry her up to her room for me?"

"Of course Babe." Spencer said picking her up gently.

When I walked into our room I got onto our bed waiting for Spencer to come in so we can have sex. When he came in, he closed our door and got on top of me saying, "You ready to make a baby?"

"Of course I am." I muttered.

First he took of his clothes and he helped me take off mine. We started making out with his body rubbing against mine getting my body all in the sexual mood. After a bit of just doing that, he stuck his penis inside me starting off slow. He kept speeding up, and I started moaning. I made sure not to moan loud since I didn't want Heather to wake up. Eventually, we changed position and I was like in a sitting position on him going up and down. After about an hour of sex, we stopped and laid next to each other breathing hard and being somewhat sweaty.

"Baby, each time we have sex, it is always better than the last time." He said smiling at me.

I blushed when he said that. "I know what you mean." I said smiling at him back

"I love you Baby." He muttered

"I love you too." I muttered back.

He leaned over to give me a kiss again and we went to sleep cuddling.

**ALRIGHT, TELL ME HOW YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND HOW YOU ARE LIKING THE STORY SO FAR. I PROMISE I WON'T KILL OFF THE BABY AGAIN AND TELL ME WHAT GENDER THE BABY SHOULD BE. MAYBE SHE SHOULD GET PREGNANT WITH TWINS OR SOMETHING? ALSO IF YOU SUGGEST A GENDER MAYBE SUGGEST A NAME WHILE YOU ARE AT IT. KAY THANKS BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**NOVEMBER 2017**

A couple weeks later I woke up throwing up. First thing I thought was, why the hell am I throwing up? I know I am not sick. But then I remembered having sex with Spencer a few weeks ago trying to get pregnant again. So here I am in the bathroom throwing up.

"Babe are you okay?" Spencer asked as he saw me throwing up into the toilet.

"Umm… Yeah, just a little morning sickness." I said getting up to rinse my mouth out.

"Morning sickness? I thought you had to be pregnant to have morning sickness. Wait! Does that mean you are pregnant?!"

"Yeah it does. I didn't even have to take a test to know for sure this time." I said smiling

"Hun, this is amazing! I'm so happy." He said walking over to hug me and give me a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said smiling at him. "Well, I guess I should probably go make a doctor appointment to check on the baby. Can you make Heather some breakfast while I do that?"

"Yeah, sure thing Babe." Spencer said as we both walked out of the bathroom.

When I sat on the bed I grabbed my laptop to try to find some good doctors in LA. I was looking for another woman doctor just because I would feel more comfortable if she was looking up my vagina when the baby is born than a male doctor. I know Spencer would prefer it too. I finally found a doctor that was rated four in an a half stars with good reviews so I decided to call her doctor office.

***RING***

"Hello, how may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Hi, I would like to make an appointment to see the doctor since I am pregnant."

"Alright, what is your name and are there any days or times you prefer?"

"Not really. Any time is fine and my name is Teddy Walsh."

"Okay, I can have you in on Tuesday at 1:15 Pm. Is that fine?"

"Yeah, it is. Thanks."

"Alright, see you then. Buh Bye."

***HANGS UP PHONE***

When I walked down, I saw Spencer and Heather was already done eating and was watching some TV.

"Hey Hun. Did you make an appointment?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, it is for Tuesday at 1:15 Pm. But you don't have to come with me."

"Alright you sure?"

"Yeah, I would need someone to watch Heaths since I wouldn't want her to be scarred. You know what they do during your first appointment Spence if you remember."

"Hmm… You are probably right. I remember I felt so awkward during that appointment."

"Ha, I know. I was like I wonder how Spencer feels about them putting the-" Then I stopped remembering Heather was in the room.

"Mommy, why are you going to an appointment?"

"Umm...Well, I have a baby inside me and I have to make sure the baby is healthy."

"How did you get a baby in your belly? Did you eat it?"

Spencer and I both laughed when she asked if I ate it.

"No I did not eat it Sweetie." I said laughing.

"Then how did you get a baby in you?"

"Umm… Spence, do you want to tell her?"

"No I'm good Hun, you can do it." He said laughing a bit.

"Ugh, you are no help at all."

"Mommy, answer me!"

"This ought to be good." Spencer said smiling.

"Okay, well…Umm…" I didn't know what to say so I was thinking for a minute. "When a Mommy and a Daddy loves each other they want to have kids. So, the Mommy and Daddy buys a special type of pill and the Mommy eats it. After waiting a few weeks, the Mommy gets a little baby inside her. Does that make sense?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Yes it does." Heather said as she left the living room.

"Bravo Honey." Spencer said clapping and laughing.

"Like you could have done a better job Spence." I said slapping the back of his head.

"Maybe I could have." He said with a smirk on his face.

"And how would have explained it?"

"I would have just said the Mommy and Daddy have sex."

"And this is why I had to explain it." I said rolling my eyes leaving the room.

When I went back up to my room, I decided to text Ivy the news about me being pregnant again.

T: IVY GUESS WHAT! I'M PREGNANT AGAIN!

Ivy: OMG GUURL! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! How far along are you?

T: Umm… I don't know about maybe 4 weeks or something.

Ivy: Awww… congrats!

After I was done texting Ivy, I decided to call my mom to tell her the news.

***RING***

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom!" I said excitedly

"Oh hey Sweetie. How are you?"

"I'm doing good, real good actually."

"Good to hear! How are you guys liking LA?"

"We love it, but we miss everyone."

"Well we miss you guys too. When are you guys planning on visiting?"

"Umm… I think we are planning on flying back for thanksgiving. But I called to tell you something."

"Oh. What did you want to tell me?"

"Well, umm… I found out today I am pregnant again."

"Aww really! Congrats Sweetie. How far along are you?"

"I think I'm about 4 weeks or something. I have an appointment on Tuesday so I will know for sure."

"Alright, well I have to go pick up Toby from school. I hope you have a good pregnancy this time Sweetie and I guess we will see you in a few weeks bye."

"Bye mom."

***HANGS UP PHONE***

When I got off the phone I laid on my bed thinking about how my life is going. I mean I would have never thought I would ever live in LA never the less be married with one child and baby number two on the way by age 22. Wow, I am going to have two kids by the time I am 23. That is just crazy. Did I even mention about how our life will change with Spencer. He will probably become a famous singer, wow did I just say famous? Oh how my life is going to be crazy. Oh well, I wouldn't change it for a thing!


	11. Chapter 11

It is now my first doctor's appointment. I am both excited and nervous. I'm excited to hear the baby's heart beat but I'm nervous about how many I could have or if the baby is even healthy. I had Spencer watch Heather since I didn't want her to come with me yet anyways., so it will just be me going.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The receptionist asked as I walked up to her.

"Hi, I am Teddy Walsh and I have an appointment with the doctor."

"Alright, please take a seat and the doctor will see you shortly but in the mean time please fill out these papers." She said handing me a clip board with papers on them.

"Alright, thanks."

I filled out the papers and when I was done they called my name. It was perfect timing.

"Teddy Walsh please come into room 4." The nurse said.

I walked in very nervous. I was remembering when I was pregnant with Heather and how both Spencer and I were both nervous when we went to our first appointment.

"Hello Mrs. Walsh, I am Dr. Reed." The woman said shaking my hand

"Hi."

"Do you happen to know how far along you are and how long ago you had sex?"

"Umm… I think I'm probably about four weeks or somewhere around that and I had sex about six weeks ago."

"Alright well let's see how the baby is doing. Since the baby is too small, we will have to put this ultra sound wand up your vagina."

"Okay." I said nervously

I took off my bottoms and she put the ultra sound wand up me. Then as soon as I knew it, I heard the baby's heart beat. I was totally in love with it.

"Alright Mrs. Walsh, this is your baby's heart beat. It looks like you are having one baby and everything looks good so far. You are about 6 weeks pregnant."

I was smiling and thinking thank god I am having one baby who is healthy.

"I would like to see you in 5 weeks. Oh and here are your ultra sound photo's form today's appointment." The doctor said handing me the photos.

"Alright thanks." I said leaving the room to make an appointment.

"I need to make another appointment for 5 weeks from now." I said to the receptionist.

"Alright, is December 18 at 2:00 good?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes, that's fine."

When I left, I decided to go straight home to see my family. Ah! I hope I have a boy this time. I would love it if I have one boy and one girl. My life would be complete.

When I got back to our house, I noticed Spencer and Heaths weren't home so I decided to text Spencer to see where they went.

T: Spence, where are you and Heaths?

S: I took her down to Universal Studios.

T: Oh alright.

T: Can you bring home some pizza? I am like craving it like crazy.

S: Sure what kind?

T: Umm... I don't care. Just get whatever you guys want

S: Alright, we will be home in a few hours.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**FEW HOURS LATER**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was watching some TV when I heard Spencer and Heather enter the house.

"Babe we got you the pizza." Spencer said as he entered the kitchen holding it.

"Thanks Babe. You are being such a good husband today.

"Hi Mama." Heather said giving me a hug.

"Hey Baby girl."

"So how was your appointment today?" Spencer asked giving me a kiss

"It was really good. The baby is fine and healthy and I am about 6 weeks."

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah, I hope we have a boy this time." I said getting a plate of pizza.

"Yeah, I hope so too. I don't need to be living in a house full of girls. I would probably go crazy." Spencer said joking.

"Wow Spencer… Just for you saying that I'm going to make sure my hormones will go all crazy on you during this pregnancy." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Daddy can you get me some pizza."

"Yeah, go wash your hands and I'll get you a plate."

"Kay." Heather said as she ran to the bathroom.

"You are going to be such a ball during this pregnancy then." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hahaha, I know." I said smiling.

"Daddy I'm back!"

"Alright go sit next to Mommy, and I will get you that plate."

"Kay."

"Mommy, do you know if I'm going to have a brother or a sissy?" Heather asked as she was eating.

"Not yet Baby girl, but I'm hoping for a little brother for you. What do you want?" I said smiling at her

"I want a sissy!"

"Would you be mad if you got a brother?" Spencer asked.

"No, but I want a sissy!"

I chuckled, "Well let's wait and see what I will have. I will be able to see in a few weeks."

"Otay Mama."

After we were done eating, it was time for Heather to get ready for bed. I walked up to her bathroom and helped her brush her teeth and then I helped her get into some pajamas. She got in bed laying next to the stuff animal Ivy got her for Christmas when she was six months.

"Mama, can you tell me a story?" Heather asked right before I left.

"Alright, what would you like me to tell you?"

"Umm… You and Daddy's first kissy!"

I chuckled. "Alright Sweetie, you remember the story I told you about how me and Daddy met right?"

"Hehe Yes!"

"Okay well this happened a few months later. It was during a school dance but before I get ahead of myself, I am going to tell you what happened leading up to it."

"About eight years ago, it was a school dance where the girls asked the guys. I was planning on asking your Daddy to the dance, but during lunch one day your Aunty Ivy told me my opportunity gate was closing because some other girl was about to ask him. So when Mommy saw that, I threw a slice of pizza at her face and Ivy left to help clean her up. When she was getting cleaned up I walked over to him and asked him to the dance."

"That was mean Mommy!" Heather said giggling.

"Anyways, it was the night of the dance. Ivy asked Uncle PJ's best friend Emmitt to the dance so he was able to drive us, but I thought our night would be ruined because he had a huge crush on me and wanted me to take him."

"Mommy you didn't like him?"

"No I didn't and I still don't to be honest."

"When we got to the dance, Emmitt was trying to ruin mine and your father's time. Eventually he and your dad had a dance off. When the dance was over, they acted like best friends bonding over their dance moves. They had Ivy and myself in the back and they were in the front. Ivy and I had a plan for me to get that kiss, so we told Emmitt to pull over because we were hearing like a flat tire or something."

"You were bad Mommy!" Heather said laughing.

"Ha, no I wasn't, I was surprisingly considered the goody, goody. Anyways when Ivy went out to do him where we "the sound was coming from," I climbed in front of the car and I kicked your dad's head by accident with my shoe when I was doing so. Then I was talking really fast about how our night was going to be ruin when I saw Emmitt was going to drive us and stuff. Your dad then leaned in to kiss me. When he did, I said that was a really nice way for telling me to shut up."

"Awww!" Heather said.

"Alright Heather, Bed Time!"

"Kay Mama. Good night!" Heather said closing her eyes.

"Good night Baby girl. I love you." I said turning off the lights closing her doors.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanksgiving is in a few days so Spencer and I decided to fly back to Denver to celebrate it with our families. I haven't seen my family since I had the miscarriage back in September, so I am really happy I get to see them especially when I am in such a great mood! Spencer and I both agreed since we are not in Denver for long that he would spend Thanksgiving with his family and Heather and I would spend it with mine, but we will be staying with Spence's family since they do have a much bigger house.

When we arrived at the Walsh's house, we rang the doorbell seeing Spencer's mother answering the door.

"Hey guys welcome back!" Mrs. Walsh said hugging us as we walked in.

"Hey Mom." Spencer said as he carried our sleeping daughter in.

"Hi Mrs. Walsh."

"Oh look at you Teddy! You are glowing!" She exclaimed. "How is your pregnancy going?"

"It's going real good actually."

"Good to hear. So are you kids hungry or anything?"

"No mom, we actually ate before coming. Where is Dad?"

"He is still at work but will be home in a little bit."

"Oh alright, well we are going to go up and get situated."

"Alright, well it's nice having you all back." She said as she walked back into the kitchen.

When we went upstairs Spencer and I laid Heather in the room where I stayed in when I was pregnant. Nothing has changed about, which I was amazed about. It brought back so many memories. When we laid Heather in the bed, we walked out heading into Spencer's old room.

"Ahh, I feel like I am back in high school." Spencer said lying in his bed. "I feel like I went back in time because nothing has changed."

"Ha, I know what you mean Spence." I said sitting next to him.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now." I said yawning. "Traveling while pregnant is so exhausting."

"Alright Babe, good night." Spencer said leaning over to give me a kiss. "Love you."

"Good Night, Love you too." I said smiling at him as I got under the covers.

At three in the morning I woke up because I saw that Heather walked in.

"Mommy." I heard Heather say as I slowly woke up

"Heather what do you want. It's three in the morning." I said whispering still half asleep.

"Mommy I had a nightmare, can I sleep in here wif you guys?"

"Alright." I said scooting over so she could lie next to me.

"Thanks Mama." Heather said getting in bed. "I wuv you"

"I love you too. Now let's get back to sleep." I said with my arm around her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**NEXT MORNING**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke up, I saw Heather was still asleep and I saw Spencer was already awake playing on his phone.

"Good Morning Hun." Spencer said leaning over to kiss me.

"Good Morning." I said smiling at him.

"Why is Heather sleeping in here?" Spencer asked.

"She woke me up at three in the morning saying she had a nightmare and wanted to sleep in here with us so I allowed her to. Was that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine since she doesn't do this a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if each night she wanted to sleep with us, then I would have a problem with it."

"Why? Soon she won't even care about us and won't want anything to do with us. If she wants to sleep with us once in a while it should be fine."

"I think since she is getting older, she should be sleeping in her own room without us."

"Oh whatever Spence she is only four, If MY daughter wants to sleep in here with us or should I say ME then I'm going to allow it."

"I'm just saying-" Spencer cut himself off remembering that my hormones will go all crazy on him if he pisses me off, so he just took the safe route and agreed with me. "You know what Babe, I totally agree with you now that I think about it."

"Mhmm… Yeah sure you do. I know what you are doing." I said staring him down.

"Well you can't blame me. I don't want your hormones to go all crazy on me."

"Well just for that, I will make sure it will."

"Oh god, I should have just kept my mouth shut."

"Umm... Yeah maybe you should have." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Good Morning Heaths." I said seeing she was starting to wake up.

"Morning Mama." She said slowly sitting up into our bed.

"I'm Hungry Mama."

"Alright, well go bug your father about that. Make him get up to make you something okay?" I said whispering to her.

"Kay." She whispered back.

"DADDY, MAKE ME FOOD!" Heather said jumping on top of him.

"Owe Heather." Spencer said because she jumped right on his dick and balls.

I started laughing when she did that. Spencer kind of deserved it since he was being such a dick when I woke up.

"DADDY, GET UP I'M HUNGRY!"

"Okay, Okay, I'll get up if you get off me."

"Yay!" Heather said as she got off of Spencer.

"Good Job Heather with getting Daddy up." I said hugging her.

"Wow Babe. You told her to do this."

"You should watch what you say next time." I said with a smirk with my face. "Now go get our daughter some breakfast."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I'm going." Spencer said as he put a shirt on and some shorts since he was in his boxers.

"Heaths, want to go see your Buh-Bammy and your Aunt and Uncles later?"

"Yessy!"

"Alright well we will go over there after we eat breakfast okay?"

"Kay."

"Come on Heather, let's go down." Spencer said.

"Kay Daddy!"

When they left, I decided to call PJ to see if he could pick Heather and myself up to take us over to my parents.

***RING***

"Hello?"

"Hey PJ"

"Oh hey Teddy"

"PJ are planning on going over to Mom's later?"

"Yeah why?"

"I was wondering if you could pick Heather and myself up and drive us over there."

"Oh yeah, I can do that."

"Thanks. When are you planning on going over there?"

"Umm… what time is it right now?"

"It is 10:15."

"Umm… I can pick you up in an hour. Is that good?"

"Yeah, just text me when you get here."

"Alright I'll see you then. Bye"

"Thanks Bye."

When I got off the phone with PJ, I walked down into the kitchen seeing everyone was up and eating.

"Good Morning Teddy." Mrs. Walsh said.

"Good Morning." I said smiling.

"Would you like anything to eat?" Mrs. Walsh asked.

"Umm… Not right now. I'm good for now." I said sitting next to Heather.

"Alright well let me know if you want anything."

"Okay thanks." I said smiling.

"Okay Heaths eat up. Your Uncle PJ is going to pick us up in an hour okay?"

"Kay Mama."

"Oh you guys won't be here today?" Spencer's mom asked.

"I will be here with you Mom." Spencer said.

"I wasn't talking to you Spencer."

"Yeah, we won't, but we will be back later." I said smiling.

"Oh alright, well have a nice visit with your family."

"Thanks."

"I'm done mama."

"Okay Sweetie. Let's go get you dressed and ready to go okay?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**SPENCER'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you and Teddy doing okay Spencer?" My mom asked when Teddy left.

"Yeah, I guess why?"

"Well, it just doesn't seem like you like each other." My mom asked concerned

"Oh, well we are fine. She has just been very moody lately from her pregnancy and her being moody doesn't put me in a good mood."

"Enough said, but you need to be better to her. Like you said she is pregnant and very hormonal."

"Yeah, well I am trying Mom."

"Well, try harder. Make her feel good since being pregnant is never that great."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I will mom I promise."

"Alright Spencer, now help me clean up."

"Ugh, fine"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TEDDY'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later I got a text from PJ saying that he is out front waiting for us. I grabbed my purse and phone and went down stairs where Heather was waiting.

"Alright Heaths, Let's go." I said grabbing her hand

"Kay Mama."

When we walked out, I saw Skylar was in the car with PJ. That was actually a nice surprise! I haven't seen or really talked to her since the wedding.

"Hey guys." I said as Heather and I got into the car.

"Hey Teddy." Both Skylar and PJ said.

"Hi Uncle PJ!" Heather shouted.

"Oh Hey Heaths!" PJ shouted back.

"So you guys still doing good?" I asked.

"Actually… Should we tell her PJ?"

"Tell me what?"

"Sure why not."

"Alright, well PJ and I are engaged!"

"OMG WHAT! Aww Congrats guys!"

"Thanks Sis."

"Heather you hear that. Skylar is going to be your new Aunty!"

"Yay!"

"So how are you and Spencer doing?"

"Ehh.. Fine I guess. He and I got into an argument this morning."

"Over what?" PJ asked.

"It was because Heather came in our room at three in the morning wanting to sleep with us because she had a nightmare. It was really dumb." I said rolling my eyes. "I'll tell you the rest later. I rather not talk about it in from of Heaths."

"Yeah you are probably right sis."

When we got to my parents house we walked seeing my Mom trying to cook in the kitchen.

"Mom, let me do the cooking." PJ screamed as he walked in.

"Ugh, Alright PJ."

"Oh Hey Teddy, Skylar, and Heather." Mom said as she was chased out of the kitchen by PJ.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey Mrs. Duncan."

"Hi Buh-Bammy" Heather said with a big smile.

"Well I'm going to go see if PJ needs any help in the kitchen." Skylar said leaving.

"So how have you been Teddy?" Mom asked hugging me.

"Fine I guess…"

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing…"

"Are you and Spencer doing okay?"

"Yeah, we are fine…"

"Charlie come down here." Mom yelled.

"You sure Hun?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"What Mom?" Charlie yelled.

"Come say hi to Teddy and Heather."

"Okay, I'm coming." Charlie said as she ran down the stairs.

"Hey Teddy" Charlie said as she came over to hug me. "I missed you."

"Hey Charlie, I missed you too." I said smiling.

"Well I haven't eaten yet today, so I think I'm going to go get something to eat." I said heading to the kitchen.

When I entered the kitchen I cut up a bowl of fruit and put it on top of my yogurt.

"So how about you tell us about that argument you and Spencer had earlier?" PJ asked.

"Alright, Well like I said it was about him not wanting Heather to be sleeping with us because he says she is getting to too old."

"Wow… Isn't she only four?"

"Yeah she is and that was my paint she isn't getting too old yet. And I'm like she is MY daughter and if she wants to sleep in here with me then I'm going to allow it. It made me pretty upset with him."

"I would be too." Skylar said. "I mean she is only four, if she was seven or something then you should start complaining but at four no."

"Exactly, that's my point. And I was like, soon she won't even care about us or want to spend time with us and if she wants to sleep with us once in a while, then we should allow it. Like just shut up Spencer."

"Well if I was you Teddy, I would just stay here or you could stay with PJ and myself so you guys can just have time alone. You guys probably just need some time apart."

"Yeah, well, maybe I should." That was actually pretty smart if you think about it, maybe Sky is right and we just need some time apart. But I know for sure I wouldn't be staying at my parents.

"Oh yeah sis, you and Heather can stay with Sky and me. I mean only if you want to anyways." PJ said.

"Well thanks for offering. Maybe I will take you up on that offer."

"You should." Both Sky and PJ said smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**LATER THAT DAY**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was getting late, so we decided we would get going.

"Mama, can I stay here wif Aunty Charlie?"

"Umm… Yeah I guess that's fine since we were going to come back tomorrow."

"Yay! Thanks Mama."

"Okay Sweetie be good for them okay? I love you."

"Wuv you too!"

"Ready to go Sis?" PJ asked

"Yeah let's go…"

When we got back I PJ's car I couldn't help but be weirdly quiet. I just wasn't excited to see Spencer tonight. Is that bad? Oh well, I'm pregnant and very hormonal. He should know not to piss me off.

"Teddy you sure you don't want to stay at mine and Sky's place?" PJ asked "I'm sure you can borrow some of Sky's clothes."

"Oh yeah you can Teddy." She said smiling.

"Umm…" I was quiet for a moment thinking if I should or not. "Umm… you know what. Why not? I'll just text Spencer telling him I'll be staying with you guys tonight."

"Alright." PJ said.

T: Spencer, I decided to spend the night at PJ and Skylar's place and Heather is staying at my parents because she wanted to spend more time with them.

S: Why are you staying at PJ and Skylar's? Are you mad at me or something?

T: No, it's just I haven't spent a lot of time with them so I thought I could catch up with them.

Okay I know I lied. I was still made at him but I wasn't going to tell him I was.

S: Alright, well I love you.

"You know, I haven't been to your guy's new place yet." I said breaking the silence.

"Oh really?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, because I haven't been living out here…"

"Oh right. Everyone has but you." PJ said.

When we arrived at their place it was surprisingly big. But what can I expect? PJ owns his own restaurant which is pretty successful and Sky is believe it or not a nurse.

"Well I think I'm going to go off to bed if you don't mind showing me where my room is." I said as we walked in.

"Oh yeah let me get you some pajamas to sleep and I'll show you up to your room." Sky said smiling at me. "Follow me."

After I brushed my teeth and got into my pajamas, I got into bed falling straight to sleep. I had no husband to bitch at me for whatever reason and I had no daughter to worry about. I think I needed some much needed "Me Time."


	13. Chapter 13

"Teddy wake up." I heard Sky say walking into my room. "We are leaving in an hour. Oh and here are some clothes you can borrow." She said setting them on my bed.

"Alright thanks." I said slowly waking up.

The clothes Skylar brought in for me to wear were a Smokey Pink High-Low long sleeve shirt with light blue skinny jeans. She also suggested me to wear a tan color knitted hat with brown color ankle high boots, to pull the whole look off. All I could really say was thank god I don't have a baby bump yet or I wouldn't be able to wear these clothes.

"Ready to go Sis?" PJ asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, and thanks Sky for letting me borrow this outfit."

"No problem Teddy, I think this outfit looks better on you than on me." Skylar said joking.

"Haha thanks."

"Okay girlies, let's go." PJ said pushing us out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**AT OUR PARENTS**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Sky, have you and PJ thought about when you guys will get married?"

"Umm… I was thinking about maybe a fall wedding because it is always gorgeous that time of year."

"Yeah, you are right, with all the leaves changing. Oh and hope-"

"Mama!" Heather said interrupting me.

"Good Morning Baby Girl. Were you good for your grandparents and Aunt?"

Heather giggled." Yes Mama, but I'm hungry."

"Alright well I am too, so how about we go into the kitchen and get something to eat. Sound good?"

When we walked into the kitchen, I heated Heather and myself up some frozen waffles mom had in the freezer. I also cut up some fruit and put it on top of her meal.

"Okay Sweetie, eat up okay?"

"Thanks Mama."

When we were eating, I looked down at my phone seeing that Spencer was calling.

"Heaths wanna answer my phone for me? It's your Daddy."

She nodded so I put the phone on speaker. "Hi Daddy!" she shouted into the phone.

"Heather? Where is Mommy?"

"She is eating."

"Tell her I want to talk to her."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Why?"

"Heather just listen to me; tell Mommy that I want to talk to her."

"But she is busy. Don't you want to talk to me?"

"Okay well, tell Mommy to call me back…"

"Why?"

"Oh never mind, I'll just text her since you are being such a pain to Daddy right now."

Heather giggled. "Kay Bye!"

I couldn't help but laugh during her conversation she was having with Spencer. I could tell she was pissing him off.

"Mommy daddy said to call him back." She said looking at me.

"I know I heard. He also said he was just going to text me since you were being such a little pain to him." I said joking.

Right when I said that, Spencer sent me a text.

S: Okay, well I see you are mad at me and I don't even care anymore. I don't care if you are pregnant and very hormonal you are acting like a bitch right now. How about you grow up?

I started to cry when I read that much of his text. I just couldn't read the rest.

"Mommy are you okay?" Heather asked seeing that I was crying.

"Umm… Yeah I'm fine." I said wiping my tears and trying to put a smile on my face. Even though I said I was fine, I wasn't. Spencer just sent me a very mean text. Did he mean it or is he just upset? Doesn't matter, he should never send such a hurtful text to me.

"Heather, why don't you go watch some TV in the living room with Sky." I said sniffling.

"Kay Mama."

"Teddy what happened? You are crying." PJ asked as he was cooking.

"Umm… Well… here you look for yourself." I said handing him my phone to show him the text.

When PJ finished reading the whole text, he walked over to me to give me a hug.

"Teddy, he shouldn't be sending you these types of texts even if he is mad at you or for whatever reason."

"I know." I said crying more. "As you could see, I think Heather answering my phone made him mad at me more because he sounded as if-" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Yeah, I know how he sounded I was in here listening. Maybe you guys just need some time apart. I mean you guys have been with each other every day for how long?"

"Yeah, maybe you are right. But we have to fly back home in a few days and I would hate it if he was still all like this to me…" I said still crying.

I looked down at my phone and got another text from Spencer.

"Want me to read it for you Teddy?"

"No, I'm not even going to read it. I don't even care if it is an apology text. I just don't care about him right now."

My mom walked in seeing I was staring at my phone crying.

"Oh Honey, why are you crying?" She said giving me a hug. "Are you okay?"

"No I'm not. Read this text I got from Spencer five minutes ago." I said handing her my phone.

"Oh Honey, did you guys get in a fight or something?"

"Not really, I don't know why he is so angry at me. Maybe it is because I spent the night at PJ and Sky's house. But I don't know."

"Well, he has no right sending you these kinds of texts. Look at you, you are a mess and this kind of stress he is putting on you isn't good for the baby."

I sniffled. "I know…"

"Do you want me to go all Mama Bear on him?"

"No, just don't do anything and if I do want someone to go beat his ass for me I would have Ivy do it for me."

"Alright, Sweetie, well just try not to get all worked up from this okay? It's not healthy for the baby."

"Okay Mom, I will try."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**COUPLE HOURS LATER**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer kept trying to call me and was sending text messages, but I kept ignoring them all. I just didn't care much about him at this moment, and I will only go back to his house to get mine and Heathers stuff.

"Teddy ready to go over there to get your and Heather things?" PJ asked.

"Yeah… But you and Sky are going in with me to get everything…"

"Alright."

"Heather I'm going to be right back okay? Stay here and be good."

"Kay Mama."

PJ, Skylar, and I got back in the car and drove over to Spencer's parent's house. I just wasn't in the mood to see him or to talk to him, so I was lucky to have PJ and Sky come and help me get my items. When we got there Mrs. Walsh opened the door.

"Oh Hi Teddy." She said hugging me. "You are back early."

"Umm... I'm actually not staying. We just came by to get mine and Heathers stuff." I said quickly

"Oh how come, I thought you guys were staying here with us?"

"Umm… well Spencer sent me a very hurtful text earlier today, and I just don't want to see him."

"What did he send you?"

"Here, I'll show you." I said handing her my phone.

"Oh my Teddy, I'm so sorry. Now I can see why you don't want to stay here."

"Yeah, is he home?"

"Yeah, he is up in his room. Would you like me to go in there and get your things for you and get Heather's while I am at it?"

"Actually that would be perfect. Thanks." I said smiling.

When she went up there, I could hear she was yelling at Spencer for me. I was actually happy he was getting put in his place. He had no right to send me those texts.

"Alright, here you go Teddy. I'm so sorry Spencer is acting like this to you. I told him yesterday to act better towards you, not like this. I am very disappointed in him. We didn't raise him to act like this."

"Yeah, well me too. Thanks for getting our things for me. Let's go guys…" I said to PJ and Sky.

"Thanks for coming with me." I said to PJ and Skylar as we were driving back to my parent's house. "I'm lucky to have such great people in my life."

"You're welcome sis. We will always be here for you since we are family and family sticks together."

When we got back to my parent's, PJ's food was done cooking which was perfect timing. I was hungry and wanted to get my mind off everything that happened to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**SPENCER'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Spencer, why the hell are you treating Teddy like this? All this stress you are giving her isn't good for the baby."

"I don't even care if she has another miscarriage Mom. I don't care about anything."

"Well if you keep acting like this, your father and I will kick you out. We didn't raise you to be like this Spencer, why are you acting like this?"

I was quiet for a moment. I didn't know what to say. I could see my parents were both very angry at me and I knew I did hurt Teddy.

"Spencer, answer your Mother." I heard my dad say.

"Look, I'm sorry, I screwed up. I realize now what I did was wrong and I'm sorry. I really am."

"We aren't the ones who you should be apologizing to. I saw those texts you sent Teddy, and I don't even know if she will ever forgive you after that, I know I probably wouldn't."

"I understand… I just don't know how. She doesn't want to see or talk to me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TEDDY'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on Heaths, time to go. We are going to spend the night at PJ's okay?"

"Kay Mama."

"Bye Mom, See you tomorrow…"

"Alright Hun, I'm sorry about the day you had." She said hugging me.

"I know" I took a breath and said. "I am too."

When we got to PJ's and Sky's house, I helped Heather brush her teeth and get into some pajamas. I laid her in my bed next to me.

"Good night Sweetie, I love you." I said kissing her forehead.

"I wuv you too Mama."

When she fell asleep, I couldn't help but think about what happened today. Why was Spencer so mad at me? What did I do to him? Will he ever apologize to me? A more important question is, will I ever forgive him? What he said to me was pretty painful to my heart. Nobody should ever say something so mean to someone, like he did to me, but instead of saying it he sent it through a text. I should probably just get to sleep, since sleep is the only way to get rid of the pain.


	14. Chapter 14

**OKAY YOU MAY WANT TO KNOW WHY SPENCER IS MAD AT TEDDY, BUT TO BE HONEST I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YET WHEN I WAS WRITING IT. I KIND OF HAD WRITERS BLOCK. JUST READ THIS CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHY HE IS SO MAD. KAY ENJOY! OH AND BEFORE I FORGET, I AM MAKING CHARLIE MUCH OLDER THAN WHAT SHE IS SUPPOSE TO BE. SHE IS SUPPOSED TO BE 8 BUT I'M GOING TO MAKE HER 12 BYE!**

Today is Thanksgiving. My family and Skylar's family is coming over to PJ's house to celebrate so I was able to just sleep in and relax. I saw Heather was already up watching the parade with Skylar while PJ was prepping to cook. I glanced over at my phone seeing Spencer had sent me like a million text messages apologizing for being what I call him a "dick." I don't know if I can forgive him or if we will ever get back to normal if I do. I still don't even know why he was so mad at me, does he even know? Since he kept text spamming me I decided to call him to tell him to stop and to leave me alone.

"Spencer please stop text spamming and calling me and leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you; I have nothing to say to you after what you did to me yesterday."

"Don't talk but listen then. I'm sorry I sent you all those texts to you yesterday. I was stupid and I didn't mean all of that, I was just mad. Please forgive me. I love you." He said desperately.

"Just tell me one thing, why were you so mad at me? I will forgive you if you tell me why."

There was silence between us for a moment. Did he even know why he was so mad at me? Maybe it was because I wasn't giving him any attention. I don't know… I wish I knew.

"Fine don't tell me, don't talk to me again."

"Wait! Okay, the reason why I was mad was because…" He paused and took a breath. "Was because-"

"Hi Mama." Heather said walking in interrupting Spencer and mine conversation.

"Hey Heaths, did you finish watching the parade?"

"Yup."

"Did you like it?"

"Yessy."

"Look I have to go and take care of OUR daughter. Bye."

"Bye… I Love You SO Much."

***HANGS UP PHONE***

"Mama, who were you talking to?"

"Umm… it was your Daddy."

"Daddy? Why isn't Daddy staying wif us?"

"Umm… We kind of got into an argument." I said quickly. "How about we go get dressed before everyone gets here?"

"Kay Mama."

I dressed Heather in a white cotton tee with the word Peace on it with a gold/ yellow skirt that had a leaf pattern on it. Then I put a yellow and gray stripped knitted sweater on her with brown knee high boots.

"Alright Sweetie, go down and watch some TV while I get dressed Okay?"

"Kay Mama."

When she left, I looked through my suit case to see what I would wear. I wanted to wear something comfortable since I am pregnant. I chose to wear black leggings with a light pink open knit sweater and black knee high boots. I also wore very little makeup and wore my hair down.

Right when I was done getting dressed, I ran to the bathroom because of the morning sickness. Oh how I hate it. I think that morning sickness is the worst part about your pregnancy, but oh well. At least you don't have it all day right? When I was done puking, I rinsed my mouth out and headed down to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Hey PJ." I said walking in.

"Hey Sis."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to get myself a bowl of cereal."

"You don't seem like you are in a good mood."

"I'm not…"

"How come?"

"Well, I talked to Spencer this morning and I did have some morning sickness just now too."

"You talked to Spencer? What did he say?"

"Ehh, I rather not tell you…" I said taking a bite of cereal.

"Alright, well I am here for you Sis if you need me."

"Hey, do you need any help cooking?"

"Umm… No I got it. Just go relax."

"Alright."

After I was done eating, I went into the living room where Heather and Sky was.

"What are you guys watching?" I asked as I sat on the couch next to my girls.

"Just a movie." Skylar said.

"Oh, what movie?"

"It's that new movie with Austin Perry in it."

"Oh! I wanted to see that movie. How far into the movie is it?"

"Just like ten minutes."

"Alright good." I said smiling.

Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang and it was Skylar's parents.

"Mom, Dad you remember Teddy right?" Skylar said walking them into the living room.

"Oh yes! Hello Teddy." Skylar's Mom said walking over to hug me.

"Hey." I said smiling. "Nice seeing you guys again. How was the flight from New York?"

"It was alright." Her father said.

"And who is this little cutie?" Her mother asked.

"Oh that is Heather, my daughter. Heather come say hi." I said grabbing her hand.

"Hi." Heather said a bit shy.

"How old is she?"

"She is now four. She is growing up to fast!"

"They always do."

"So where is PJ Sky?" Both her parents asked.

"He is in the kitchen cooking. Come on let's go say hello to him." Skylar said walking into the kitchen with them.

When they went into the kitchen, I sat back on the couch with Heather watching the movie. I kept staring down at my phone, wondering what Spencer was going to tell me before Heather walked in interrupting us on the phone. But oh well, I should at least be a good wife/ daughter-in-law and send them a Happy Thanksgiving text/photo of Heather.

"Okay Heather go stand over by the window so I can take a picture of you and send it to your Daddy's family okay?"

"Kay Mama."

"Okay Smile big and cute!" "1... 2… 3..."

***TAKES PHOTO* **

"Aww, look how cute you look! I should actually send it to everyone."

I sent the photo to basically everyone in my contact list captioning the text, "_HAPPY THANKS GIVING FROM HEATHER :D"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**FEW HOURS LATER**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, Dad, Mom, Gabe, Charlie, and Toby finally arrived. Now since everyone was here, it was a bit crazy. I mean it is always crazy when we get together with my family. I decided I would just hang up in my room, to be away from the craziness for a bit until Charlie walked in.

"Hey Teddy." Charlie said walking over to sit on my bed with me.

"Hey Char." I said smiling.

"Hey Teddy, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what about?"

"Wait, never mind…"

"No tell me."

"No, it really isn't anything important."

"Alright, well when you are not embarrass to talk to me about it, I will be here ready to talk." I said smiling.

"Thanks." She said smiling.

"So how is school going? Have a boyfriend?"

"I have all A's in my classes. And of course not! Dad would kill me if I had a boyfriend!"

"Like that stopped me. It's called keep it a secret."

"Yeah, well everyone knows I'm not a good liar sooo..."

"Ha, that is so true."

Charlie and I were talking for a bit, till my phone started ringing interrupting our conversation.

"I'll go and let you have some time alone to talk to whoever is calling." Charlie said getting up to leave.

"Alright Char. Hey can you close my door when you leave?"

"Yeah."

When I looked who was calling, it was Spencer. Can't he just leave me alone today? I'm really not in the mood to be talking to him, but I am curious on why he was mad at me so that is the only reason why I am taking his call, to find out why.

"What Spencer."

"Well hello to you too."

"What do you want?"

"I'm good thanks for asking."

"Spencer I'm serious tell me why you are calling or I'm going to hang up."

"Okay, Okay, Okay don't hang up. I wanted to finish our conversation we had earlier."

"Oh yeah… You were about to tell me why you were or are mad at me. I'm very curious to know what I did to you because I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything to you unless I'm mistaken but I'm pretty sure I'm not."

"Okay well I was mad because some guy name Beau somehow got a hold of my number and was like Teddy cheated on you with me and the baby she is pregnant with is mine not yours."

"Wow, and you believed him? I don't even know a Beau well I don't think I do anyways…"

"And that was why I called you yesterday wanting to talk to you to see if it was true. And Heather saying you were too busy to talk, I just thought you thought I found out and you didn't want to confront me about it. So I assumed you did, and that was why I texted you those hurtful things…"

"Umm… I was busy eating like Heather said and you should never assume that. You and I both know how committed I am in our relationship. I never once thought about or even did cheat on you."

"Well, I know I should have known that and I know that now… Do you forgive me?"

"Hey Teddy, come down. We are about to eat" I heard PJ yell.

"Kay PJ, I'll be down in a second." I yelled back.

"Well do you forgive me?" Spencer asked desperately.

"I guess… but I'm not going to forget this never happened. Look I really have to go or I'm going to get bitched at by everyone for making them wait to eat."

"Alright, well I wouldn't want that to happen since I did that to you yesterday. I'm really sorry Teddy, I really am. I love you so much."

"Alright Bye."

"Bye Love."

When I walking down to the dining room, I couldn't help but think who Beau was. I don't even know a Beau or do I? No I don't, I'm like a hundred percent sure I don't. Wait; doesn't dad have an employee name Beau who has a crush on me? Hmm… I should really talk to dad about that because if that is the Beau who is trying to break up Spencer and myself then he has some serious problems and I would want him away from me and my family with no contact.

"Mama, can you help me cut my meat up?" Heather asked.

"Of course I will. Let me grab your plate." I grabbed her plate and cut up all her food that needed to be cut into small pieces so she was able to chew it well.

"Here you go baby girl." I said putting it back in front of her.

"Thanks Mama."

"You're Welcome."

"Hey Dad, can I talk to you later about something kind of important?" I asked as we started eating.

"After dinner we can."

"Alright Thanks."

After dinner, my dad and I went into the living room since everyone was still chatting in the dining room.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, you know how Spencer sent some hurtful texts to me yesterday?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, he called me like right before we ate dinner and told me why he was mad."

"And why was he mad at you?"

"Umm… He told me some guy name Beau got a hold of his number and was saying I was cheating on Spencer with him and that the baby I am pregnant with is not Spencer's but his. And he believed him because I had Heather answer my phone when Spencer called because I was busy eating. And Heather kept saying I was busy and he thought I thought he found out about Beau and me and I didn't want to confront him about it, so he texted me those things."

"Okay, well how does this concern me?" My dad asked confused.

"Okay well I told Spencer that I don't know a Beau. But now that I think about it, don't you have an employee name Beau or did you?"

"Yeah, I do. So are you saying you think my employee is trying to break up you and Spencer?"

"Umm… Yeah. I mean I remember he always had a crush on me. And I guess when he found out I was pregnant again he saw his opportunity to break Spencer and me up and say he is the father."

"Alright, well if you are sure he is the one doing this, then I'm going to fire him and I think we should probably get a restraining order against him since he probably has some type of problem. I wouldn't want him going after you and your family."

"Thanks Daddy." I said hugging him.

After we were done talking we went back into the dining room and it was time to eat desert. PJ made a pumpkin pie, a cranberry pie, and an apple pie. He also served vanilla ice cream on the side of course.

"Heather you can only eat a little desert since it is getting late and you have to be in bed soon okay?"

"Kay Mama."

I gave Heather a little piece of the apple pie with a small amount of ice cream since I knew for sure she would like it.

"Okay, here you go Hun." I said handing her the desert.

"Thanks Mommy." She said smiling.

After an hour of socializing it was time for Heather to head up to bed since it was already past her bedtime. So, I excused us from the table and went up to help her get ready for bed. I helped her brush her teeth first and then got her into some pajamas.

"Okay Heaths, good night I love you." I said kissing her on the forehead. "I will be in bed in a couple of hours."

"Kay Mama. I wuv you." She said starting to fall asleep.

I walked back down seeing everyone was getting ready to leave since it was already 8:45 Pm. I said my bye's to everyone and helped PJ and Sky clean up the mess in the dining room and kitchen.

"So, I found out why Spencer was mad at me…" I said to PJ and Skylar as I helped them clean.

"Oh really, why was he mad?" Sky asked.

"Well, it all started with a phone call he got from some guy name Beau. He told Spencer that I cheated on him with him and that Spencer isn't the father of the baby I am pregnant with, that he is. Anyways long story short, Spencer believed him because Heather answered my phone when I was eating and I wouldn't talk to him. So he let his anger out through the text messages."

"Oh wow, I guess he had a good reason to be angry." Skylar said.

"Yeah, but if he used his brain he would have known that I am one hundred percent committed in our relationship and that I would have never thought or did cheat on him and that is what I told him. Besides, I don't even know a Beau, so he was being really dumb."

"So, are you guys good then?" PJ asked.

"I guess… I don't know if I will ever forget though. You saw how upset I was yesterday."

"Yeah you were pretty upset." Skylar said.

"Teddy you don't have to help us clean. You should just go relax your pregnant self." PJ said.

"You sure? I want to be a good guest."

"Yeah, I am one hundred percent sure."

"Okay, Okay, I'll leave you guys to the mess." I said going up to my room.

I decided I would just go to bed since I am tired. I changed into some pajamas and brushed my teeth and laid next to my sleeping daughter where I fell asleep.

**BAM! BEAU IS IN THE STORY LINE. SO I WASN'T PLANNING ON HAVING BEAU IN MY STORY BUT WHEN I SAID IN MY LAST CHAPTER SPENCER WAS PRETTY MAD AT TEDDY FOR SOME REASON, I JUST THOUGHT BEAU COULD BE TRYING TO RUIN THEIR RELATIONSHIP SO HE COULD HAVE TEDDY TO HIMSELF. OKAY TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS. KAY BYE!**


	15. Chapter 15

Today we are flying back to LA and it is also going to be the first time I see Spencer since you know. I had PJ drive Heather and me to the airport where I guess I will meet Spencer. I already know it will feel so awkward.

"Thanks for driving us PJ." I said getting out of the car with Heather.

"No problem Sis. I guess I'll see you guys in a few weeks."

"Yeah, Bye."

"Bye Uncle PJ."

"Bye guys."

Heather and I actually got through security pretty fast which I was surprised about. Normally it would take forty minutes top. After waiting for about thirty minutes, it was finally time to board the plane. I haven't seen Spencer yet, but I'm pretty sure we are sitting next to each other on the plane, so this is going to be fun! I mean I did forgive him, but I don't think I can forgive all those mean things he sent me but I will try as hard as I can to.

"Okay Heather, let's get you buckled up for our flight."

"Mama, is Daddy meeting us here?"

"Umm… I'm pretty sure he is." I said as I sat down next to her. "Oh there he is Baby Girl."

Well, this became awks real quick. Okay Teddy, this is your husband, not your ex or your whatever, pull it together. You love this man and he loves you.

"Hi Daddy!" Heather almost shouted. This was the first time she saw Spencer in like three days.

"Hey Heaths… were you good for Mama?"

"Yes, why wouldn't me be good? I wuv Mama."

"Good point."

"Hey Teddy." Spencer said leaning over to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi" I said quickly.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Well, what do you think?"

"How many times do I have to apologize to you for you to fully forgive me? I screwed up and I should have known that you would never do that to me. I should have never believed it for a second, but I get jealous real easy."

"I do forgive you, but I can still be mad at you. Do you know how you made me feel when you sent those hurtful texts? Oh wait you don't because you didn't care about how I felt or about putting the baby in danger. You know I could have lost this baby too because all the stress you gave me?"

"Yeah, I understand that now. I would have felt awful if I made you suffer a miscarriage just because of some guy saying he knocked you up and stuff."

"Yeah whatever, I dealt with it and that guy probably shouldn't give us any more trouble."

"What do you mean? I thought you didn't know him." Spencer said confused.

"I don't know him, but my dad does. He is my father's employee and he had a crush on me since I have been in high school when my dad hired him."

"Oh, so I'm guessing he wants to split us up so he can have you?"

"Mhmm… And he was very close to splitting us up. You don't know how close I was to just head to the court house and get a divorce from you…" I said quickly.

"You almost what?"

"Umm… Nothing, Nothing."

"Mommy?"

"What Heaths?"

"Do you still like Daddy?"

When Heather asked me that, my eyes grew bigger. I feel like she knows when something is wrong now since she is getting older and wiser. That means Spencer and I need to stop arguing or fighting in front of her so she doesn't have to worry about a thing.

"No, I don't like Daddy Heaths." I paused for a moment. "I love him." I said smiling down at her. "Sometimes we argue or disagree or maybe just need some time apart but it doesn't mean we don't love each other any less."

"Yeah, Mommy is right. We will fight or disagree on things but it doesn't mean we don't love each other any less than before the argument." Spencer said.

"Goodie, me don't like it when you fight."

"Well neither do we baby." Spencer and I both said at the same time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**BACK HOME IN LA**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ When we got back home, I went straight to our bedroom to take a nap. I was just so exhausted from flying. When I woke back up it was 5:30 Pm. I really didn't want to get out of bed, but I knew I had to. I have a child and husband to care for no matter how mad I may be at him still. When I walked down, I was surprised to see that Spencer was actually cooking an "I'm sorry I bitched you out dinner." He was cooking a lot of my favorites but would it be wrong of me if I told I was craving something else?

"Hey Spence." I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Teddy."

"What are you cooking?"

"I'm cooking an apology dinner for you." He said smiling.

"Umm… That is nice of you to do and all, but I'm craving like crazy something else."

"Are you serious?" Spencer said sounding disappointed.

"Ugh. Yeah. You act like I control what I crave and when."

"Well, I guess more for me and Heather then."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"What are you craving anyways?"

"Okay well this is going to sound like a weird food craving but I am craving like crazy pasta with chocolate sauce instead of tomato sauce on it."

Spencer stared at me as if I was crazy for wanting pasta with chocolate sauce.

"Umm… yeah you can make that for yourself but don't think I or Heaths will eat any of it."

"Who said I wanted you to? I want it all to myself."

"Oh, What a little piggy you are becoming this pregnancy."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Can you put a pot of water on the stove for me?"

"Yeah, I guess to make my wife happy at me for once."

"HaHaHa Real funny Spence." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**LATER THAT NIGHT**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After we ate dinner, Spencer helped Heather get ready for bed so I didn't have to. I could see he was trying so hard to get back on my good side. I wonder how long I could have him wrapped around my finger. Anyways, since I didn't have to deal with Heather, I decided to run some hot water in the bath tub and just relax in it. Being alone is always a nice feeling, but that feeling didn't last long when Spencer just walked in disturbing what I call it "Me Time."

"Spencer go away."

"What I can't join you?" He said a bit disappointed

"No, you have been a very naughty boy lately and you don't deserve any lovey dovey time."

"Babe, I apologize, what else can I do to have you forgive me?"

"Spencer, just go away and let me be alone. Gosh, that is all I ask for."

"Okay, Okay. Damn, this pregnancy your hormones are being more of a burgan on me." Spencer said as he left our bathroom.

"Well, you aint being so hot yourself." I said as he left.

After being in the tub for an hour relaxing, I decided to head off to bed. When I was getting into some pajamas, I noticed I was starting to get a little baby bump. It made me happy because it reminded me how I have a living human in me that is half of Spencer and myself. So, I went to bed in a good mood for once.


	16. Chapter 16

**OKAY SO I AM SKIPPING A FEW WEEKS TO TEDDY'S NEXT DOCTOR'S APPOINTMENT. THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED IN THE MEAN TIME. SPENCER RECORDED TWO NEW SONGS AND HE AND TEDDY ARE WORKING ON THEIR RELATIONSHIP TO GET BACK TO NORMAL. TEDDY IS NOW 11 WEEKS PREGNANT WITH HER BABY BUMP GROWING. KAY BYE!**

Today is my next doctor's appointment. Since Spencer is unable to watch Heather I will be taking her with me. I am excited for Heather to see and hear the baby's heart beat for the first time. When we arrived at the doctor's office I checked myself in and we only had to wait ten minutes till the doctor was ready to see me.

"Teddy Walsh, please come into room 2." I heard the nurse say.

"Come Heather." I said grabbing her hand.

"Hello Mrs. Walsh how is your pregnancy going?" Dr. Reed asked as she was looking at her clipboard.

"It's going good."

"Is this your daughter you have with you today?" The woman asked as she noticed Heather standing by me.

"Yeah, that's Heather, my daughter."

"Well, isn't she a cutie. Anyways let's see how the baby is doing. Please lay down and lift your shirt up."

When I did that, the nurse put the cold blue ultra sound gel on my stomach. Next thing I knew it, I heard the baby's heart beat.

"Heaths, you hear that? That is the baby's heart beat." I said smiling over at my daughter.

"Everything looks good Mrs. Walsh. It also looks like we will be able to see what the gender is during your next appointment, I mean only if the baby is in the right position."

"I can't wait then." I said smiling.

"What are you and your husband hoping for?" The doctor asked.

"We both are hoping for a boy this time, but if we end up with another girl, we won't be complaining."

"Alright, here are your new ultra sound photos from today's appointment and I would like to see you back in six weeks." The doctor said as she was handing me the photos.

"Alright thanks. Come on Heather." I said grabbing her hand.

I walked over to the receptionist and made my next appointment for Wednesday January 30. After making the appointment I decided I would go take Heather out for some frozen yogurt since she was being such a good girl during my appointment. After we were done eating our frozen yogurt I decided I probably should go grocery shopping since our families are flying out to LA to spend Christmas with us in a few days. You have to have food in your house even if they aren't all staying with you right?

"Heaths what would you like for dinner?" I asked my daughter as I put her in the shopping cart.

"Umm… Can we have pizza?"

"Not tonight, how about we eat something healthy for once?" I said joking.

"Noooo, I don't want healthy, I want pizza."

"How about we have chicken with mash potatoes and carrots with salad on the side? Sound good?"

"No, I want pizza." Heather said having a little hissy fit.

"How about we have pizza another day like on Friday?"

"Fine Mama!"

After we were done shopping, I took us home seeing Spencer was already back.

"Spencer you know you could help your pregnant wife bring in the groceries." I said seeing he was watching some basketball.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize you went out grocery shopping." Spencer said getting up to help. "So how was your appointment today?"

"It was good, my next appointment I get to see what the gender is."

"Then I will make sure to come with you during that appointment. When is it?"

"Umm… January 30." I said putting the groceries away.

"Alright, well I'm going to make sure I'm not busy that day." He said smiling.

"Mama, when will you make dinner? I'm hungry."

"Heather, I just took you out to get some frozen yogurt. How are you still hungry?"

"I don't know. I just am!"

"Alright, well here eat this banana." I said handing it to her.

"Kay."

"So, what did you do today Babe?"

"I just recorded another song. My first album should be out by August. I was thinking it could be released on our anniversary." He said with a smirk on our face.

"Hmm… Now that wouldn't be such a bad idea Mr. Walsh." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Remember when we agreed you would stop calling me Mr. Walsh Babe?"

"Oh yeah… Okay I'll stop." I said smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**DINNER TIME**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Heather, can you put these plates on the table for me?" I asked my daughter.

"Yes Mama." She said as she ran in.

"Okay Hun, don't drop them okay?" I said as I handed her three plates.

"Kay I won't." She said with a smile on her face.

"Can you go tell Daddy it is time to eat for me?"

"Yes." Heather ran to the middle of the house and scream, "DADDY COME EAT!"

"Heather, I told her to go up and tell him, not to yell to him. I would have just yelled if I knew you were just going to."

"Sorry Mama."

"It's okay baby. Here is your food." I said putting it in front of her.

"Thanks Mama."

"You're Welcome."

I sat down next to Heather starting to eat since Spencer didn't come yet. I wasn't going to wait to eat if he was going to take forever to come. Finally when we were about done eating Spencer came down.

"About time you came. Your food is now cold. What were you even doing?"

"Oh, I was on the phone talking to someone about something important."

"Okay…"

"Mama, I'm done."

"Alright, well go up and get into some pajamas and you can come back down and watch a little TV before you go to bed sound good?"

"Kay Mommy."

"Spence what was that phone call about since you said it was somewhat important?"

"It was nothing, nothing you should be concerned about…"

"Alright, well I was just wondering…"

"Mama I'm back!" Heather said running in.

"Alright, well let's go in the living room and watch a little something, something." I said getting up from the table. "We can make Daddy clean up." I said whispering to her.

Heather giggled.

"Alright, what shall we watch." I said scrolling through the TV guide. "How about we watch The Santa Clause since it is almost Christmas?"

"Mama, when can I see Santa?"

"Oh, Thanks for reminding me Heaths. I totally forgot you haven't seen him yet. How about we go to the mall tomorrow to see him, sounds good?"

"Yes!" Heather said excitedly.

"What are you guys watching?" I heard Spencer say walking in.

"Santa Clause Daddy."

"Oh really? Have you told Santa what you wanted yet?" Spencer casually asked.

"Nope, Mama is gonna take me tomorrow." She said smiling.

"You better find out what she wants." Spencer mouthed to me.

"I will, don't worry." I mouthed backed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**HOUR LATER**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright, time for bed."

"Mama, can I stay up longer Please"

"If you want to see Santa tomorrow, then you have to go to bed now."

"Fine!" Heather said getting up. "Come on Mama."

I got up and walked Heather into her room. I tucked her in and turned off the lights closing her door. I walked over to my and Spencer's room and just laid in bed. As I was laying in my bed, I could start feeling a little flutter in my stomach which was the baby's movement. I almost started crying because this was the first "movement" I felt.

"I love you my little baby." I said rubbing my stomach.

"I love you too Hun." Spencer said as he walked in the room.

"Spencer, I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to my stomach."

"I think this pregnancy has officially made you crazy." Spencer said laughing.

"I was talking to the baby dumb ass." I said throwing a pillow at him. "I just felt a little movement." I said smiling.

"Really?" Spencer said laying in bed next to me. "Daddy loves you too." He said rubbing my belly. "And I love you Hun." Spencer said leaning over to kiss me.

"I love you too." I said smiling.


	17. Chapter 17

"Mommy, when is Buh-Bammy and Gammpy coming?"

"Well their plane should be landing in a bit and we are going to go out to dinner with them, and your Aunt Charlie and Sky and Uncle PJ and Gabe."

"Are they gonna stay wif us?"

"No, they are going to stay in a hotel, but your Daddy's parents will be staying with us when they arrive tomorrow."

"Why can't Buh-Bammy and Gammpy stay wif us?"

"Well, we just don't have enough room for all of them to stay with us. If we did, then we would, but we only have one extra room since we are remodeling the other one for the new baby."

"When is the new baby coming?"

"Umm… the baby should be born in July or August. Why with all these questions?"

"I don't know… I'm bored."'

"Alright, well how about we get out of the house and have a Mommy, Heather day. Would you like that?" I said smiling down at my daughter.

"Yessy, I would wuv it!"

"Okay, how about we go to Sky High. I think you would love it."

"What is Sky High Mama?"

"Umm… It's this place where basically the whole room is a trampoline. It's kind of hard to explain, but I know you will love it!"

"Kay, let's go then."

"Alright, let me go grab my keys and purse and we can get going."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**AT SKY HIGH**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mama come on, I wanna jump!" Heather said pulling me as we entered.

"Okay Baby, I won't be able to jump since I'm pregnant but I will be sitting here watching you. Go have fun Sweetie."

"Kay!" Heather said excitedly.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Heather was yelling running towards me.

"What Baby?"

"Mommy I just did a flip. Did you see me?"

"Aww, I must have missed it."

"Mommy, watch me. I'm gonna try to do it again."

"Alright, but be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Kay. Watch!"

I decided to video tape Heather doing the flip so I could show Spence.

"Aww, Good Job Baby." I said as Heather ran back over to me. "I'm so proud of you. Where did you learn to do these flips?"

"I don't know."

"I have an idea. How about we put you in gymnastics, would you like that? You could meet kids your age and have fun."

"I would wuv it Mama!" Heather exclaimed.

"Alright, how about we get going and get some lunch. Where would you like to go?"

"Umm… In-N-Out!"

"Alright, let's go."

When we arrived at In-N-Out, I bought Heather and myself a Cheese Burger and we shared one French fry. I also got her a small lemonade and myself a medium vanilla milkshake since I was craving it.

***RING***

When we were eating I looked down and saw that Gabe was calling me. At first I was like Gabe? Calling me? No, Spencer must be right this pregnancy is making me go crazy. So I asked Heather who was calling, and she said Uncle Gabe! So I guess I'm not going crazy.

"I'm kind of surprised you are calling me Gabe. Why are you calling? You want something huh?"

"Can't your brother just call you without wanting something?"

"Umm… PJ yes, you no."

"Okay, Fine you are right I do want something."

"And what do you want?"

"Mama, Can you get me a refill?"

"In a second I'll get you one Heaths."

"I was wondering if there is any space at your house so I can stay there."

"Let me guess, the hotel dad got is Hawaii all over again."

"Basically, except it's not a time share this time. Well do you?"

"Umm… Not really, unless you want to sleep on the couch or the floor. Spencer's parents are staying in our only extra room when they get here tomorrow."

"I thought you had two extra rooms."

"We do, but we are redecorating the one room for the new baby."

"Well you are no help. Thanks for nothing."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Nice talking to you too."

***HANGS UP***

"Okay Heaths, ready to go?"

"Where are we going?"

"Home."

"But, But, I don't want to go home."

"But, I want to, so we are."

"Fine!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**FEW HOURS LATER**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Teddy, Ready to go? I really don't want to get to the restaurant late." Spencer yelled up to me.

"Okay I'm coming." I said walking down the stairs.

"About time." Spencer said standing by the door. "Let's Goooo." He said pushing me out.

"Well don't rush me. It's just my parent's, not the president."

"Yeah, but you know how bad LA traffic is."

"Yeah, but they don't." I mumbled leaving the house. "Watch them get there thirty minutes after us.

"Yeah, but someone has to get to the restaurant so we don't lose our reservation."

"Good Point..."

It only took us twenty minutes to get to the restaurant which is fairly fast. Of course we got there before everyone else and I knew it too.

"Hello, can I start you guys off with any drinks?" The waiter asked.

"Umm... no we are good for now." I said.

"Alright, I will be back to see if you are ready to order." The waiter said leaving

"Spencer, I was thinking about putting Heaths in gymnastics. Do you think that is a good idea?"

"Yeah it's fine but, why do you want to put her in gymnastics?"

"First, she will be able to meet kids her age and become friends with them and have fun. Second, this is something she has interest in and can be good at it."

"How do you know she will be good?"

"Well, I took her to Sky High today and she was doing flips and stuff like that. I can show you." I said taking out my phone.

"Oh wow, she is somewhat good for having no experience. Heather, how did you learn to do flips and all that?"

"I don't know. I saw people doing it and wanted to try."

"Hey Guys." I heard PJ and Sky say walking over to our table.

"Hey, how was your flight?" I asked as I got up to hug them both.

"It was okay. I didn't realize how bad traffic is in LA. I thought Denver traffic was bad." PJ said as he sat.

"Where's the others?"

"Umm... I don't know, we drove separately, but we did leave at the same time." Sky said.

"Hmm... that's never good." I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**THIRTY MINUTES LATER**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"About time you guys got here." I said as I saw my family walking over to us.

"Well, nobody told us how to get here and there are like a million different freeways here."

"Mom, we all can agree PJ and Sky are not the brightest ones in our family, but they found it with no trouble."

"Okay, point taken but your father was driving."

"Hey!" Dad said. "It wasn't my fault."

"Yeah, like nothing is." Mom said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, let's just order now. We are hungry…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**AFTER DINNER**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Teddy, you sure I can't stay with you guys?" Gabe asked desperately. "I don't care if I have to sleep on the couch or the floor."

"Why does Gabe want to stay with us?" Spencer asked confused.

"Because it's Hawaii 2011 all over again." I said

"What happened on that trip?"

"Umm… let's just say we all almost died…"

"Well, I don't see why he can't stay with us."

"Really Spencer? You really want Gabe to stay with us?"

"I can feel the love Teddy." Gabe exclaimed.

"Why not, I don't see why he can't."

"Oh whatever. Fine Gabe you can."

"You know I always liked you Spencer." Gabe said.

"No you haven't."

"Well I do now. Let me go get my stuff out of the car."

"Wait, why did you bring your suit case?"

"I just had a feeling I could convince you to let me stay there."

"Just hurry up."

"Don't rush me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**BACK AT THE HOUSE**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm surprised you guys could afford such a nice house." Gabe said as we entered.

"And why do you say that?"

"Well I'm not going to answer that because I don't want to get kicked out or be forced to sleep outside."

"Hmm… Good idea. Maybe you should sleep outside with all the other animals since you are one."

"Teddy stop being silly." Spencer said. "Why have him sleep out in the back when we could have him sleep on the beach away from us." He said laughing

"Oh I like that better!" I exclaimed.

"Hahaha real funny guys, now where am I sleeping?"

"I'm tired." Heather said yawning.

"Alright Heaths, let's go up." Spencer said picking up his daughter.

"Kay." Heather said tiredly.

"You can sleep on the couch in the family room."

"Why can't I sleep in the guest bedroom?"

"We don't want you to get it infected. I would feel awful if Spencer's parents had to sleep on that bed after you did." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Hahaha real cute Teddy."

"I know aren't I?"

"Whatever I'm going to sleep." Gabe said walking into the family room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**NEXT DAY**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Teddy." I heard Spencer's parents say as they walked in.

"Hi guys." I said walking over to hug them.

"Oh look at you! You got so much bigger from last time I saw you." Mrs. Walsh proclaimed.

"Yeah I know…"

"So when I say it, I'm calling you fat but when she does she isn't?" I heard Gabe say.

"You remember my brother Gabe don't you?" I said with a smile on my face. "And Gabe that is because you said I look fat not pregnant."

"Is Gabe staying with you guys too?"

"You know what. He might be planning on sleeping out on the beach tonight actually."

"I'm what? No I'm not."

"Well maybe you should."

"Well we are going to go up and get situated." They said as they head up to their room.

"Gabe seriously act your age. You are no longer thirteen you are seventeen. If you are going to act thirteen then you can't stay here. I don't need to watch after three kids."

"Three? Don't you mean two?"

"Ha no. Spence acts like a kid too occasionally."

"Okay whatever I won't."

"Why don't you go call PJ and go explore LA with him and Sky. Do something else besides annoying me."

"Fine I will since you don't want to spend time with me!" He said leaving the room. "I try to be a good brother and spend time with my sister and this is what I get." He said mumbling to himself.


	18. Chapter 18

"Mommy, Daddy!" Heather screamed jumping on to our bed. "Wake up. Santa Came!"

"Heather what do you want?" I said still asleep.

"Santa Came! Wake Up!"

"Spencer, wake up." I said kicking him. "Go deal with your daughter."

"Owe Babe, you." Spencer said falling back asleep.

"Spencer if you don't get up then I'll make sure to make you miserable my whole pregnancy."

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up." He said quickly realizing he wouldn't like that.

"Thank you. Love you." I said going back to sleep.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Love you too." He said slowly getting up.

"DADDY COME ON! I WANNA OPEN MY PRESENTS!"

"Heaths, don't you want to wait to open them till everyone else is here and up?"

"NO! I WANNA OPEN THEM UP NOW!"

"Spencer I'm trying to sleep. Just go down and let her open a few."

"Okay fine. Heather go down there and I'll be there in a sec."

"Kay. Hurry up!"

"Babe, you should be up to help with her."

"Spence, I'm pregnant. I need my sleep unlike you do. Now leave and go down there."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**SPENCER'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay Heaths, I'm here…" I said walking down. "You can open only a couple of them okay?"

"Why?! I wanna open all of them."

"Because Mommy said to wait to open some till everyone else gets here."

"Fine, now give me a present to open!"

"Alright, how about you open this one?" I said handing her a present wrapped in red wrapping paper.

"I wonder what it is Daddy!" Heather said tearing it open.

"Oh look, it is a new doll. Is that what you asked Santa for?"

"Yessy! I wuv it!"

"Oh look over there! It looks like Santa got you a pink tricycle." I said pointing over by the tree

"OH MY GOSH DADDY!" Heather screamed. "I WUV IT!"

"Okay, I think this enough present opening for now. I'm going back up to bed."

"NO! I wanna open more!"

"Daddy's tired Heaths. Let's go back up to sleep."

"No!"

"Well you aren't going to be opening anymore."

"What if I do?"

"Then I will tell Santa not to come next year and I will donate all your gifts to charity." Spencer said.

"You wouldn't Daddy!"

"You want to try me Sweetie?"

"Mommy won't let you do that to me!"

"Well Mommy won't have a say what I do or don't do."

"MOMMY!" Heather screamed running back up to our room.

"Heather don't wake up your Mother."

"MAMA!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TEDDY'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"MAMA!" I heard Heather scream running back up to my room.

"Heather go away and let me sleep."

"Mommy but it is important!"

"Okay what is it?" I said slowly sitting up in bed.

"Daddy said that he is gonna tell Santa not to come next year and he gonna give my toys away."

"SPENCER, COME HERE!" I yelled.

"Heather, I told you not to wake up Mommy." He said walking in.

"Heather please go to your room. I'm going to talk to Daddy."

"Kay." Heather said running out.

"Spencer, why the hell did you tell our daughter you are going to give all her toys away and that Santa isn't going to come by next year?"

"Well YOUR daughter was back talking and disobeying me."

"Oh so now she is MY daughter? I'm pretty sure you helped make her if I remember clearly."

"It doesn't matter who made her or whatever. She was back talking and disobeying me and I decided to be the parent and take control."

"When she has to come and wake me up it doesn't seem like you are taking control, or are you? I don't care if she was setting the house on fire, you don't tell her that. All I asked for this morning was for you to go down and let her open a few presents while I sleep and you can't even do that without having me be awake getting involved."

"Well I'm SORRY she only listens to you."

"Maybe if you were more involved in her life, she would listen to you more. But since you aren't really active she doesn't really think she has to listen to you."

"Well I'm SORRY I went to college so I could give you and Heather everything you guys deserve. I'm SORRY I made you move out here to LA so I could live out my dreams. And more importantly I'm SORRY I even got you pregnant in high school."

"Since we are now apologizing, I'm SORRY I even got back together with you or even getting involved with you. I'm SORRY I even agreed to have sex with you. I'm SORRY I even agreed to marry you. And I'm SORRY you are stuck with me for the rest of your life!"

"Whatever I'm leaving." Spencer said leaving our room angry.

"AHHHHHH! I fucking hate my life!" I screamed into a pillow starting to cry.

I got up and locked my bedroom door so nobody would bother me, not even Heather. Why do Spencer and I have to fight about everything? It seems like if it's not one thing it's another. But more importantly, why do we have to fight before all our family arrive at our house to spend Christmas with us? Why did we even have to fight on Christmas? Christmas is supposed to be the time of year where you are spending time with family happy not mad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**FEW HOURS LATER**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Teddy get up." Gabe yelled outside my door.

"Go away Gabe."

"What is even wrong with you? Did you and Spencer fight again or something?"

"Gabe unless you want my hormones to go all crazy on you, then go away."

"Look Teddy, can't I be a good brother to you for once? Let me in and tell me what's wrong?"

"Fine." I said getting up to unlock my door to let Gabe in.

"Now what is wrong?"

"Everything!" I said laying back in bed starting to cry again.

"What do you mean everything?"

"I mean everything in my life is wrong. My life wasn't supposed to end up like this. I was supposed to go to college and be graduated by now with a good job. But look at me now, I have a four year old daughter with another on the way and I'm married all at the age of twenty-two. I just wish I never even gotten pregnant in high school. None of this would be happening right now." I said crying.

"Yeah none of this would be happening. You wouldn't have Heather who you love so much and you probably wouldn't be married to Spencer or even dating him. He loves you and you love him. Everything happens for a reason." Gabe said trying to comfort me.

"Yeah I know… I wish it didn't." ***SNIFFLES*** "Enough talking about me and my problems. Let's talk about you. Have any colleges accepted you yet?" I said trying to put a smile on my face.

"Yeah actually, a few have."

"Great, which ones?"

"Okay so these colleges accepted me: CSU Long Beach, CSU SF, and Denver University."

"They are all great schools. What one are you planning on going to?"

"I don't know, Maybe Long Beach. I don't really want to stay in Denver and SF State is okay, but at least with the other two colleges I am near some family."

"Good point."

"Hey Teddy, can we talk?" I saw Spencer walking into our room interrupting mine and Gabe's conversation.

"I'll leave you guys to talk…" Gabe said getting up to leave.

"What Spencer. I'm not in the mood to talk to you. You already pissed me off earlier, are you going to piss me off even more now?"

"No, it's just I wanted to apologize to you about everything that happened."

"Oh great, more apologizing." I said rolling my eyes.

"Teddy look at me and listen. I'm sorry for what happened this morning. I'm sorry what I said to you. I didn't mean it. I was just upset. I love you."

"To be honest, I meant everything I said. You haven't really been a big part of our daughter's life. She doesn't even like you and that makes me sad because I only agreed to move out to Boston with you so she could have you in her life and it didn't even make a difference. I would have been better off just staying in Denver. I'm just scared it will be the same with our next kid. You will be too busy with your music career launching, that you won't be in its life as much as you should be."

"I'm not denying any of that isn't true, I know everything you said was true. I want to change it. I want Heather to take me more serious than a joke. I want our next baby to like us equally or maybe me more than you."

"Wow, thanks."

"I know I will be busy with my music career but I'm going to make time for what is more important than it which is family. I love you, Heather, the new baby, and I wouldn't change anything for a moment. I wouldn't change the fact I got you pregnant in high school okay maybe that one, I wouldn't change the fact I ever met you, I wouldn't change anything."

***DING DONG***

"Gabe be a good brother and get the door for us!" I screamed.

"I know everything we fight about is my fault and I want to change it. I want to make it so we don't fight as much. Do you forgive me?"

"I agree that everything we end up fighting about is started by you but it isn't just your fault, it is mines too. It doesn't take one person to fight but two. But, I think we can both agree this fight was started by Heather because she was disobeying and not listening to you. So I think we should give her a little punishment because of what she caused."

"I agree with you, but you are picking the punishment. I rather not pick it because it will either be too harsh or to wimpy."

"We will pick one together. And lastly I do forgive you but let's try the best as we can to not fight. I absolutely hate it when we fight, and it isn't healthy for the baby. To be honest I would be surprised if our child doesn't end up with some type of problem from all the stress I gave it from us fighting."

"Good idea and I would be too. I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too."

Spencer leaned over to kiss me. "I think we should probably get down there since everyone is probably here wondering where we are."

"Yeah, you are right. I hope Gabe didn't tell them about our fight…"

"I'll go down there and tell them you just woke up and is getting ready."

"Alright."

After Spencer left, I quickly got up and got dressed. I put on some black leggings and a red open knit sweater. I put on a little makeup and left my hair down. Now I am already, but I'm not really in the mood to entertain everyone since my morning didn't start out great. Which reminds me, I need to think of a punishment for Heather for being bad to her Dad. Oh I know the perfect one for her which is fair considering what she put Spence and myself through.

As I walked down, I saw everyone hanging around in the family room and kitchen socializing. I also saw PJ was already cooking which was nice of him since he is my guest.

"Hey Teddy." Mom said coming over to hug me.

"Hey Mom."

"How are you doing?"

"Ugh, fine I guess, just very tired."

"Has Gabe been a good house guess to you guys?"

"Actually yeah, I mean the first day no, but I told him to stop acting thirteen and more his age and I guess it worked."

"Really that worked?"

"Umm… Yeah it did actually."

"Hey Sis." Charlie said walking over to me.

"Hey Char."

"I love your house, it is absolutely gorgeous! I wish I could live out in LA."

"Yeah, LA is great and all but it is defiantly not Denver and you will miss it. Trust me."

"But I think I'm going to miss the LA weather when we fly back to cold, snowing Denver."

"Ha true."

"Mama, Can I open more presents?"

"Umm… About that Heather, your dad and I need to talk to you about something. So let's go up to your room okay?"

"Kay Mama."

"Spence come!"

"Why do I have to come?"

"Because I said so, so come!"

"What are we even talking to her about? We didn't even talk about anything." Spencer asked as we walked up.

"Just follow me lead okay?"

"Okay."

"Mama, what do you want?" Heather asked as she sat on her bed.

"Well, your father and I are both disappointed at you on how you acted towards him. You can't disobey or back talk to him."

"Your Mother is right, and because of that we have a little punishment for you to show you that you can't act like that towards me."

"But, But, I didn't do anything." Heather said.

"You know exactly what you did because you had to get your mother involved Heaths."

"He is right, when you have to get me involved then I will get mad at your dad because he couldn't handle it and we start fighting."

"So because of that we decided to punish you by…"

"You will not be able to open the rest of your presents till you treat your Daddy with more respect like you treat me. Also we will give a few of your gifts to charity since you didn't earn all of them.

"Mama, Why you being so mean?!" Heather Shouted.

"I'm not. I'm being your parent and I don't care if you are only four, you need to stop acting like your Daddy is joke when he is telling you what to do. Okay?"

Heather started to cry. "MAMA NO!"

"Heather its final, Your Mother and I are the parents and made the decision to do this. You need to learn to stop acting like this."

"FINE!"

"Merry Christmas to us Spence." I said sarcastically as we left our daughter's room.

He chuckled. "Right… Merry Christmas to us…"


	19. Chapter 19

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**AT THE DOCTOR OFFICE**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Teddy Walsh, please come into room 3." The nurse said.

"Come on Heaths." I said as I grabbed her hand. "Are you excited to find out what we are having Spence?" I asked as we walked in.

"Of course, I hope we have a boy this time!"

"I know me too." I said smiling.

"Hello Mrs. Walsh." The doctor said as she entered our room. "And I assume this is your husband you have with you today?"

"Yep, that's Spencer my hubby." I said smiling

"Alright let's weigh you to see how much you have gained since the last visit and then we will see how the baby is doing. Sounds good?"

"Yes." I said as I got up to stand on the scale.

"Alright, it looks like you have gained about three pounds from our last visit."

"Is that healthy?" I asked as I sat back on the table.

"Of course, now let's see how the baby is doing."

I lifted my shirt up as I laid on the table. Then the nurse put some of the blue gel on my growing stomach and I heard the heart beat.

"And would you guys like to find out what you are having?"

"Yes." I said.

"Alright, everything looks good so let's see what you are having." Dr. Reed said.

"Lucky for us, the baby is in a perfect position to see what the gender is and it looks like you are having a Boy. Congrats."

"Awww Spence a boy just like we wanted!" I said looking up at my him.

"Mommy I wanted a sissy." Heather said sounding disappointed.

"Maybe next time." I said smiling at her.

"Okay, I would like to see you back in eight weeks and you will be twenty-five weeks then. And here are your ultra sound photo's from today's appointment." Dr. Reed said handing Spencer the photos.

"Okay thanks."

"Spencer, we are having a little boy." I said excitedly as we got into the car.

"I know, I'm so happy. I wanted a boy this time and that is what we got."

"Mama, are you guys gonna forget about me when the new baby comes?"

"Of course not! How could we forget about our little Heather? I will just have to spend more time with him."

"Yeah Mommy and I will have to give more attention to your little brother than you but it doesn't mean we don't love or care about you any less."

"Pomise you won't forget about me?"

"Yeah we promise, we love you and always will." We both said.

**ALRIGHT WELL I APOLOGIZE FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER. ANYWAYS SPENCER AND TEDDY ARE HAVING A BABY BOY. SO GIVE ME SOME NAME SUGGESTIONS AND I WILL CONSIDER THEM! OKAY I APPRECIATE EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS STORY AND SINCE SCHOOL IS BACK IN PROGRESS, I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AT LEAST TWICE A WEEK IF NOT EVERY OTHER DAY OR EVERY DAY, DEPENDING HOW MUCH I HAVE TO STUDY AND HOW BUSY I AM! OKAY BYE!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Spence Good Luck tonight!" I said as Spencer was about to leave.

"Thanks Babe, I know I will need it! I am nervous as hell."

"Don't be I know you will do great!"

"Easy for you to say, you aren't the one opening in front of a sold out show."

"Okay true. How about I give you a little good luck kiss?" I said as I walked over to him.

"Hmm… Now I like that idea." He said with a smirk on his face looking down at me.

"Mama, Daddy what are you doing?" Heather asked interrupting me and Spence kissing.

"Heather go away. I'm trying to make out with your Mommy." Spencer said as we stopped.

"Ewwwww!" Heather shouted running out of the room.

We both chuckled as she ran out. "Alright Spence, you better get going if you have sound check in an hour."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish you were able to come and watch me. I would have loved it having you waiting for me after I perform."

"Well, you know I would if I could. But you and I both know why I can't go… Now get going." I said spanking his ass out the door.

"How about one more good luck kiss?"

"Alright, a little short one."

"I guess I'll see you later tonight or in the morning if you aren't awake when I get home…"

"Good Luck Babe! I love you."

"Love you too." Spencer said leaving the house.

"Oh god, I hope he does good." I mumbled to myself leaning against the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**SPENCER'S POV RIGHT BEFORE HE PERFORMS**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Spencer, it's time to go out there." The stage director guy said.

Okay Spencer, you can do this. This is what you have been wanting ever since high school and now it is your time to shine. Oh god, I hope I don't piss on myself. Look at how many people are out there

My heart was pounding pretty fast and loud as I walked out on the stage. Thousands of people where staring at me probably thinking, who the hell is this guy? I just hope they like me. Oh shit, the music is playing. Oh Spencer don't forget to SING!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**AFTER THE PERFORMANCE**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HOLY FUCKING SHIT DID I JUST DO THAT AND THEY LIKED ME? MORE IMPORTANTLY I DIDN'T SHIT MY PANTS? I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT! If only Teddy was here to see me, then it would be the greatest moment in my life that has happened. I just want to go home and be with her and recover from what just happened.

When I got home, it was 11:00. Teddy was already asleep which I was bummed about. I walked over to her standing over her like a creeper and gave her a kiss on her cheek. I got in bed laying next to her thinking about the day I had. Man, I could get used to this performing thing.

**OKAY GUYS THESE ARE SOME NAMES I AM CONSIDERING TO NAME THE NEW BABY. Aaron, Anthony, Logan, Dylan, Trevor, Braden or Braydon, Christopher(Chris for short) Trenton(Trent for short) Mathew(Matty for short) Lucas(Luke for short) Jacob(Jake for short). TELL ME IF YOU LIKE ANY OF THOSE NAMES ALSO REMEMBER TO SUGGEST AND I WILL CONSIDER. I WON'T BE TELLING YOU THE BABY'S NAME TILL TEDDY IS ABOUT 7 OR 8 MONTHS PREGNANT. OH AND I ALSO APOLOGIZE FOR A SHORT CHAPTER. THE NEXT ONE WILL BE MUCH LONGER AND I PROMISE. KAY BYE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**OKAY SO YOU REMEMBER HOW I SAID I AM MAKING CHARLIE OLDER. WELL I'M CHANGING IT AGAIN. AFTER THINKING ABOUT IT FOR A LONG TIME RIGHT NOW, I WAS LIKE THIS WOULD MESS UP THE WHOLE STORY LINE. SO CHARLIE IS ONLY 8 TURNING 9, BUT SHE ACTS A BIT MATURE FOR HER AGE SO YEAH! SORRY FOR ALL THIS CONFUSION BUT YEAH! KAY BYE! **

Spencer has been getting more known in the music industry since he is starting to perform more, which means he is working on his way to the top. Since Spencer is traveling somewhat a lot right now, I decided to head back home to Denver so I'm not alone. He will be gone this whole week, so why not? It is also perfect timing to come home because this weekend is Charlie's and Toby's birthday. Charlie will be nine and Toby will be seven. It feels like yesterday I was at the hospital with mom when Charlie was born never the less when I help mom deliver Toby. Oh, how time goes by fast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**FRIDAY** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Teddy, can you go pick up Charlie for me? She gets out in fifteen minutes." Mom asked.

"Umm… I guess, but why can't you? It's not like you are doing anything important."

"Actually I am doing something. Just go get her."

"Okay… Heather we are going." I said as I grabbed my purse and the keys to mom's car.

"Where we going Mama?" Heather asked as we walked up to the living room.

"We are going to go pick up your Aunt Charlie from school."

"Kay."

"Hey Char." I said as Charlie got into the car sitting next to me in the front.

"Hey Teddy."

"So, how was school?"

"You sound just like a concern mother who actually cares." Charlie said joking. "Mom or Dad don't even ask me that."

"Ha, that is true. They really never cared unless you got into some short of trouble. Just ask Gabe."

"Are we going straight home?" Charlie asked.

"I mean, I was just going to go drop you off at home and then go shopping, unless you want to come with me."

"Actually, I rather go with you."

"Alrighty. So are you excited for your party tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but I wish I didn't have to share it with Toby..."

"Ha, I know. Actually Mom was trying to prevent that from happening, but…"

***RING*** My phone went interrupting me.

"Charlie, can you get my phone out of my purse and see who is calling?"

"Sure." Charlie said grabbing my purse.

***RING***

"It says "My Hubby" is calling. Want me to answer it?" Charlie asked.

"Actually just put it on speaker. I doubt he is going to say something you don't need to hear."

"Kay."

"Hey Hun." Spencer said.

"Hey Spence."

"What are you up to?" Spencer asked.

"I'm actually driving. I just picked Charlie up from school and was going to go shopping."

"You sound busy then…. I'll just call you back later."

"No, it's fine… I'm just driving like I said. So why did you call?"

"No reason, just wanted to see what you were up to. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too. So how is everything going?"

"It's going real good actually. I also called to tell you something that you may be happy about."

"Teddy, can you buy me something new for me to wear for tomorrow?" Charlie asked.

"Sure, to be honest I haven't gotten you anything YET."

"What's tomorrow?" Spencer asked confused.

"What a good sister you are." Charlie said shaking her finger at me.

"Really Spence, you don't know? And actually Charlie, I was going shopping to pick you up a little something but it's perfect now because you can get what you want."

"Nope no idea, so what is it?"

"It's Charlie's and Toby's birthday dummy."

"You are such a good brother-in-law Spencer." Charlie shouted into my phone sarcastically.

"Am I on speaker or something?" Spencer asked.

"Yeep." Charlie said.

"Hey, I'm going to call you back in a few minutes or when I get back home…" I said parking.

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you." Spencer said in a creepy ass tone.

"That sounded pretty creepy Spencer. I think I'll be too scared to call you back you little creeper." I said joking.

"Hahaha, real funny. Anyways Bye."

"Kay Bye." I said hanging up getting out of the car.

"Heather grab my hand." I said as she got out of the car.

"Kay Mama."

"Charlie, do you mind if we go baby shopping too while we are at it?" I said as we walked towards the entrance.

"Nope, I don't mind. We can do that first if you would like."

"Okay."

"Mama, are you gonna get me something?"

"Heather, we just went shopping for you back home. I really need to do some baby shopping."

"Hey Teddy, speaking about your baby, do you know what you are naming him yet?"

"Nope, I haven't even thought of it yet."

"You should really start. What are you six, seven months pregnant?"

"I'm actually six and we didn't pick a name out for Heather till I was seven months, or was I eight months… Wait, no I was seven because I had my baby shower when I was seven and the next day when Spence got back from his trip to Boston, I forced him to pick a name out right when he got back."

Charlie started to laugh. "Wow sis."

"You know actually Charlie, I'm not going to go baby shopping today. I think I will drag Ivy or Sky along with me to do that now that I think about it."

"Alrighty…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**NEXT DAY**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charlie's and Toby's party starts at noon today. It's going to be pretty crazy because Charlie invited about twenty friends and Toby invited ten friends. That's thirty kids in our house and don't forget our family and maybe the parents of the kids. All together there will be almost fifty people in our small house. When the clock hit 12:00 everyone started to come. It seemed like the door bell kept going off every ten minutes. I decided to hang out in my room for most of the time since I rather not be super crowded especially when I have such a big belly.

"Mama, come up!" Heather shouted running into my room.

"What do you want baby girl?"

"I want you to be with me up there."

"Alright." I said getting up off my bed.

When we walked up I was surprised to see who was there.

"SPENCER!" I shouted as I walked quickly over to him.

"Missed me?" He said with a grin on his face.

"Of course, I haven't seen you in a week and a half!" I said giving him a hug. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?"

"If you called me back yesterday you would have found out I was planning on coming back to Denver today. And it was before I was reminded it was your sibling's birthday…"

"You know I was going to but, when we got back home I ate and passed out in my bed so…."

He chuckled. "I just assumed you were too scared since you said I was sounding like a creeper. I feel like this pregnancy is making you more tired."

"Or maybe it's because I have a four year old I have to care for. Remember when I was pregnant with Heaths, I would mainly just stay at the house being lazy."

"Well, I didn't know what you were doing while I was in school."

"Mama, can you get me some food."

"Just go ask Uncle PJ to make you a plate since he is in the kitchen okay?"

"Kay."

"Where's everyone?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know… they are probably out in the back playing in the jumper while mom and dad are supervising."

"Oh, well let's go out and see them."

"Okay Babe." I said as we walked out.

"Mom, look who is here." I said smiling.

"Oh look its Spencer! What is he doing here?" She asked confused.

"I was planning on flying back to Denver today."

"For Charlie and Toby's birthday?"

"Nope, just a coincidence."

"Oh well, I'm sure they will be happy to have you here."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**FEW HOURS LATER**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"CAKE TIME!" PJ shouted bringing the two cakes out with the help of Gabe.

PJ made two cakes one for Charlie and one for Toby. Charlie's cake was a strawberry ice cream cake and Toby's was a double chocolate cake. Both cakes said Happy Birthday with their age and name on it. All the sudden, everyone started to sing happy birthday.

_"Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Charlie and Toby, Happy Birthday to you."_

***BLOWS CANDLES OUT* **

"My babies are growing up Bob." Mom said starting to cry.

"Mom don't cry. You are embarrassing Charlie and Toby." Gabe said.

"Gabe shut it. I can cry if I want to. I am their mother."

"Whatever."

After eating cake, it was time to open the presents. Gabe gave Charlie a half used gift card to some smoothie place and Toby some of his "old" clothes, PJ and Sky gave Charlie and Toby some money, and of course I bought Charlie some clothes and Toby a remote control helicopter like the one Dad got Gabe when he was twelve. After they finished opening their presents everyone started to leave since it was already 7:30 Pm.

"Alright Heather, come on. You need to get ready for bed." I said.

"Mama why? I'm not tired."

"But it's almost your bed time Sweetie."

"Let me stay up longer!" Heather shouted.

"How about we get in our pajamas and we can watch a movie. Sound good?" I knew if I showed her a movie around her bedtime she will eventually fall asleep.

"Yay!"

"Okay go down there and get into some pajamas and I will be there in a few minutes."

"Kay!" Heather said running down.

"I better get going Babe." Spencer said.

"You are staying at your parents?" I asked a bit sad.

"Yeah… but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright. Bye, I love you." I said hugging him.

"Bye. Love you." He said giving me a kiss.

"Bye everyone." Spencer shouted as he was leaving.

"Charlie did you enjoy yourself today?" I asked as she was helping clean up.

"Yeep, it was also cool Spencer showed up. You know some of my friends were even like, he is so cute and I couldn't help but laugh when they said that."

"Ha, I mean he isn't cute he is sexy in my opinion, but on the other hand I am married to him soo… Anyways I'm a go down and help Heather. Happy Birthday again, love you baby sis." I said giving her a hug.

"Love ya too biggy sissy." She said with a smile on her face.

**OKAY NEXT CHAPTER I WILL PROBABLY TELL YOU WHAT THE NAME IS! SO REMEMBER SUGGEST AND SUGGEST. I WILL TRY TO POST THE NEW CHAPTER TOMORROW OR TONIGHT IF I HAVE TIME. KAY BYE!**


	22. Chapter 22

**MAY 2018**

I am now seven months pregnant. Instead of having a baby shower this time, friends and family are just sending us baby items. Today will be my last doctor's appointment before the baby is born, which means I will soon be getting them Braxton Hicks. I am defiantly not looking forward to that. Ivy is planning to fly out here to LA when my due date nears so I can at least have someone watch Heaths when I go into labor, since I haven't really made any friends out here.

"Mrs. Walsh, please come into room two." I heard the nurse say.

"Come on Heaths." I said grabbing her hand walking into the room. I sat on the table till the doctor came in.

"Hello, Mrs. Walsh. How are you feeling today?" Dr. Reed asked.

"I'm feeling good but I am starting to feel the baby kick harder now."

"Alright, well let's see how the baby is doing."

"Okay." I said laying down on the table lifting my shirt up. The nurse put the cold blue gel on my stomach and the doctor put the ultra sound wand on my stomach moving it around.

"The baby and everything is looking good. Do you have any questions?"

"Umm… No, I think I am good."

"Okay, well this is your last appointment before the baby is born. Within the next two months you will start getting Braxton Hicks, which I am sure you are familiar with."

"Yeah, I am."

"Anyways, you know those are just pre-labor contractions getting the baby in position to make his entrance in the world. When you go into labor I would like you to call me at this number and not my office number. This number will have me available twenty-four seven."

"Okay, Thanks."

"Here are today's ultra sound photos and I will see you when you go into labor."

"Alright, see you then." I said getting up leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**FEW HOURS LATER**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Spencer, I think we should really pick the name for our son." I said when he got back home.

"Alright, well what names are you interested in?" Spencer asked sitting next to me in our bed.

"I really like these names: Trenton, Lucas, Braden, Dylan, and Jacob. What names do you like?"

"I like these names: Aaron, Mathew, Anthony, Trevor, Christopher, and Logan."

"Oh, I like those names too! This is gonna be tuff."

"Okay, let's just think about the names we suggested and pick one in a few weeks and if we can't then we will do what we did with Heather, put names in a hat and draw them."

"Good idea Babe." I said smiling at him.

"I love you." He said leaning over to kiss me.

I smiled and said, "I love you too."

**OKAY SO I USED THIS APP TO PICK A NAME THAT IS BASICALLY DRAWING THEM FROM A HAT. THESE WERE THE OUTCOME OF THE NAMES. Trevor Jacob, Dylan Jacob, Trenton Logan, Anthony Lucas, Braden Lucas, Logan Aaron, Braden Christopher, Trenton Dylan, Jacob Anthony, and Lucas Dylan. TELL ME IF YOU LIKE ANY OF THESE NAME COMBOS AND I AM STILL TAKING SUGGESTIONS! I WILL ADD ALL THE NAME SUGGESTIONS WHEN I USE THAT APP AGAIN. THE FIRST NAME COMBO I GET, I WILL USE. OH AND I AM SORRY FOR A SHORT CHAPTER. KAY BYE!**


	23. Chapter 23

**OKAY SO I PICKED THE NAME USING THAT APP I SAID I WOULD. I PUT ALL THE NAMES INCLUDING THE ONES YOU GUYS SUGGESTED AND I DECIDED TO SEE WHAT THE FIRST THREE NAMES WERE. I USED THAT APP AGAIN FOR THE FIRST THREE NAMES THAT WERE PICKED. THE NAME I AM USING WAS PICKED FIRST FOR CONTINUOUSLY THREE TIMES IN A ROW OUT OF THOSE THREE NAMES. I HOPE YOU LIKE THE NAME CHOICE! KAY BYE!**

I am now eight months pregnant. I am about one month away till my baby boy is born. Spencer and I chose to name our son Lucas Channing Walsh. I have been starting to get my Braxton Hicks, but they won't stop me because Spencer and I are taking Heather to the Los Angeles Zoo today since it's her birthday. I still can't believe she is turning five.

"Babe, hurry up." Spencer said walking into our room.

"Don't rush me, I'm eight months pregnant. I'll be ready in a minute."

"You sure you want to go?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's Heaths birthday and I want to spend it with her."

"Alright, well let's go."

"Okay, Okay, I'll be down in a minute. Go get Heather ready."

"She is ready you are the only one who isn't."

"Yeah, Yeah, Let's go then." I said walking out of the room.

"Heaths, time to go." Spencer yelled.

"Kay Daddy. I'm coming!"

When we were driving, I couldn't help but think about how much Heather has grown in the past five years. Aww, my baby is growing up. In August she starts kindergarten but at least I will still have Lucas, right?

"Babe you okay?" Spencer asked interrupting my train of thoughts. "You are awfully quiet. It kind of reminds that day when you told me you were pregnant with Heather."

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking."

"About what Mommy?"

"Actually, about you Heaths. I was just thinking about when you were born five years ago and how fast you are growing."

"She is growing up fast huh?" Spencer said.

"Yeah she is. I wish she was still a baby though." I said sadly.

"But you will have another baby in a month or so."

"True, he will be my new Heather."

"Hey Mama!" Heather Shouted.

"Don't worry baby, nobody could ever replace you."

"Promise Mama?"

"Of course, we will always have a special bond!"

"Kay!"

"No kidding you and her will. You did have her as a-"

"Shhh!" I cut Spencer off. "She doesn't need to know Babe. Not yet anyways…"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah…"

"I don't need to know what?" Heather asked.

"Nothing, Nothing."

"Kay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**AT THE ZOO**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Daddy, look at that lion!" Heather shouted pointing.

"Do you know what a lion says Heaths?" Spencer asked.

"Yes! A lion goes RAWR!"

"Aww, that was so cute Spence."

Heather giggled. "Thanks Mama."

"Yeah, we have the most adorable daughter."

I chuckled "Yeah we made a good one." I said joking.

"Well, she is the best of both of us."

"Yes she is."

"Daddy can we go see the penguins?"

"Of course, we can't miss seeing the penguins!"

"Daddy's right. We must see them!"

"Teddy, when is Ivy supposed to come?" Spencer asked as we walked over to the penguins.

"Umm… I think in three weeks. Why?"

"No reason, just wondering…"

"I think Little Lucas is going to be just like his Daddy. He is being pretty active right now."

"Is he kicking up a storm or something?"

"Mhmm…"

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really, I mean the Braxton Hicks do, but the kicking is nothing. I actually like feeling him kicking."

"Why do you like it?"

"I don't know. It reminds me he is in here."

"Mama, how is the baby gonna get out of you?"

"Umm… Well…"

"Look Heaths, the penguins!" Spencer said interrupting me.

"Yay!"

"What no thank you?" Spencer asked.

I gave him a big grin and said "Thank you Baby for saving my ass."

"Ha, you're welcome."

"Mommy, Daddy, look how cute they are! Can I have one as a pet?"

"Yeah, I don't think that is a good idea baby girl." Spencer said.

"But Daddy!"

"Daddy is right Heaths."

"Awww… Kay Mama." She said in a disappointed tone.

After spending most of the day at the zoo, we decided to spend the rest of it at home. Spencer cooked us steak, mash potatoes, and corn for dinner. After we ate, it was time for some birthday cake. I bought Heather a vanilla, strawberry cake, which is one of her favorites besides chocolate.

"Okay Heaths, don't touch the fire okay?" Spencer said putting the cake in front of her.

"Kay Daddy. Can I blow out the candles now?"

"Wait, and let us sing to you first."

***_SINGS HAPPY BIRTHDAY_***

"Alright, make a wish and blow them out Heaths." I said.

"Kay Mama."

***BLOWS OUT CANDLES***

"Now get me some cakey!"

"Alright, let me cut you a small piece." Spencer said.

"Daddy I want a big piece!"

"You can have a bigger piece tomorrow okay?" I said.

"Aww, Kay Mama."

"Here Heaths." Spence said putting a piece of cake in front of his daughter.

"Thanks Daddy!"

"You're welcome Baby Girl, Happy Birthday."

"Spence we should really stop calling her Baby Girl. She isn't a baby anymore…"

"Right, she isn't a baby anymore…" Spence paused for a moment. "She is growing up. We made it five years keeping her alive, I think we deserve some short of award, I mean from how young we were and what we went through." Spencer said joking putting his arms around me.

"Ha, we do have an award. Heather is… and Lucas will be too."

"You're right, I love you." Spencer said leaning down to kiss me.

"Love you too."

"And we love you Heaths."

"Love you Mommy and Daddy!"


	24. Chapter 24

**JULY 2018**

Ivy has been here for a few weeks now, helping me finish the nursery and have everything perfect for when Lucas is born. Spencer is away this week because he has a few performances actually in Seattle and Oregon. I really wish he didn't have to go though, especially since the baby could come at anytime. I would absolutely hate it if Spence missed the birth of our son, our first born son. Oh well, at least I can have some girl bonding with my BFF.

"Okay T. I think the nursery is perfect for Lucas now!"

"Thanks Ivy, for helping me. You are truly the world's best best friend."

"It's really nothing. You know we are basically sisters and this is what sisters do."

"Alright, but when you are pregnant, expect me to be helping you like this!"

"You better." Ivy said joking. "But first, I gotta get a boyfriend and be married!"

"Well, good luck with that… You know there are cute LA boys here." ***wink wink***

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**NEXT DAY**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**9:00 AM JULY 12 2018**

When I woke up, I found myself and everything wet. At first I thought, did I pee myself or something because I wasn't due for another two weeks. But when then I realized my water broke I quickly walked over to the guest room where Ivy was sleeping and woke her up.

"Umm… Ivy please wake up." I said pushing and nudging her.

"What T." Ivy said still half asleep.

"Okay, don't freak out but…" I paused. "I think my water just broke."

"Wait, did you just say your water broke?" Ivy asked starting to wake up.

"Yeah, I think I did say that."

"So what do we do!?" Ivy said totally freaking out now.

"Ivy please calm down. I am supposed to call my doctor and tell her I am in labor and we will meet her at the hospital. Can you go wake up Heather while I go call my doctor?"

"Yeah." Ivy said running into Heathers room. "HEATHER WAKE YOUR ASS UP!" Ivy ran screaming.

"Ivy don't say that to her." I said as I dialed her number.

"Dr. Reed." My doctor said.

"Hi, it's Teddy Walsh. My water just broke and I guess I am in labor now."

"Alright, I will call the hospital so they can have a room ready for you and I will meet you there."

"Okay thanks."

"Ivy let's go." I shouted as I grabbed my hospital bag.

"Mama, why did Aunty Ivy wake me up?" Heather asked as she walked out of her room still in her pajamas hugging her stuff bear Ivy gave her as a baby.

"Well, I'm going to be having the baby today, and I need Ivy to drive me to the hospital."

"My brother is coming!" Heather said excitedly.

"Yes, but IVY need to hurry her bum up so I can go have him."

"Okay T. I got the keys now let's go."

As we were driving, I was trying to get a hold of Spencer to tell him I am in labor. But of course I got sent to voice mail. I am just happy I at least have Ivy with me. When we got to the hospital, I got checked into a room and changed into a hospital gown. Then the Nurse put the IV in my arm as I got into bed.

"Hello Mrs. Walsh." My doctor said as she walked into my room. "Are you ready to have the baby?"

"Yeah, I guess. I am just not looking forward to all the pain I will be in. But to be honest, I am a bit scared."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." She said smiling. "Now let's see how many centimeters you are dilated." The doctor said looking up my vagina. "You are two centimeter, so you still have a long way to go, but you should have the baby by tonight, if not sooner."

"Alright, thanks." I said as the doctor left.

"Have you gotten a hold of Spencer yet?" Ivy asked as she held Heather who fell asleep in her arms.

"Nope, not yet. I really don't want him to miss the birth of his first born son…"

"Here let me try." Ivy said as she got her phone out.

"Hello?" Spencer said answering his phone.

"Spencer?!" Ivy said.

"What Ivy?"

"Boy, why the hell haven't you been answering your phone. You know Teddy's water broke like thirty minutes ago."

"Wait, did you just say her water broke?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Where are you guys right now?"

"We are at the beach having fun in the sun actually." Ivy said sarcastically. "Where do you think we are, we are at the hospital dummy."

"Ivy, be nice!" I said.

"Okay, T."

"Let me talk to Teddy." Spencer said.

"Here T. Your hubby wants to talk to you." Ivy said handing me her phone.

"What Spence?"

"Are you really in labor right now or is Ivy just messing with me? I thought you weren't due for another two weeks."

"Wow, you really think we are just messing with you about this? Ivy take a photo of me with my phone and text it to him. He thinks we are just messing with him about me being in labor." I said handing her my phone.

"Alright T, Smile!" Ivy said taking the photo. "Okay Sent it."

"Got it Spence?"

"Okay, Okay you aren't messing with me. I'm going to drop everything and fly back right now."

"Yeah, well you better hurry. It is like a three, four hour flight."

"Don't worry, I will be there. I promise!"

"Alright, I can't wait for you to be here then."

"Neither can I. Love you Hun."

"Love you." I said hanging up. "Ivy, can you go back to my house with Heather and get her dressed and fed?"

"You sure you will be fine being alone here?"

"Yeah, I doubt you will be gone for long anyways." I said smiling.

"Okay, we will be back in an hour or less." Ivy said getting up holding sleeping Heather.

"Thanks Boo. Bye."

Since I was alone, I decide I would text my family telling them I will be having the baby today.

***GROUP TEXT TO MY FAMILY***

T: I am at the hospital in labor. My water just broke so I will be having the baby later today. Wish my luck!

After I texted them, I decided to go get some sleep since I will need as much energy as possible to push the baby out. Oh, I just can't wait to see him, and what he looks like. I wonder if he will have blonde or brown hair. I guess I will have to wait to see.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**HOUR LATER**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mama, wake up!" I heard Heather shout.

I slowly woke up and saw my bright eyed daughter smiling. "Hey Heaths." I said slowly waking up.

"Is my brother born yet Mama?"

"Not yet, he will be born in probably eight hours or less."

"How you feeling T?"

"I mean, the contractions are getting worse, but I am strong and can handle it till I am dilated enough to get the epidural."

"When do you think Spencer will get here?" Ivy asked.

"I don't know… Maybe by noon, I hope by noon anyways."

"Don't you think it's crazy how I was at the hospital when Heather was born, and now when Lucas is born?"

"Yeah, I know. But I think this time you will wait outside in the waiting room if not at home with her. I mean I don't want to scar my five year old quite yet."

"You are right and I will be glad to."

"And this is why you…"I paused and took a deep breath because of the contractions."Why you are the best."

"Just had a contraction?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah… How about we watch a movie to get my mind off it? The hospital has Netflix so pick one and make sure it is five year old friendly Ivy!"

"Oh! How about we watch one of our childhood favorites…"

"And what one would that be?" I asked. "Oh look they have Rugrats! Let's watch it!"

"Alright."

"Mama, can I lay in bed with you?"

"How about you sit on my bed next to me."

"Yay!"

Thirty minutes in the movie, my doctor came back in checking on me.

"How are you doing Teddy?" Dr. Reed asked.

"I guess fine, if you minus the pain from the contractions. Am I dilated enough to get the epidural yet?"

"Alright, well let's see." She said looking up me. "You are about four centimeters. You have to be at five to be able to have the epidural. So, in an hour or so you should be able to get it, in the mean time just hang in there and relax."

"Okay, thanks."

"Aunty Ivy, I'm hungry." Heather said.

"Okay, let's go down to the cafeteria and get you something to eat."

"Ivy please don't get her food from the cafeteria, I rather not have her eat some nasty hospital food."

"Well, what do you want her to eat then?"

"Just go out to Starbucks or somewhere and pick her up a something. She can stay here with me while you do that."

"Okay, just to make you happy."

"Thanks Boo. Love you! OH, AND BRING ME BACK SOMETHING TOO!" I yelled as Ivy left.

"Mama, when is Daddy going to get here?"

"You know, I don't know Sweetie." I said as I took a deep breath.

"Mommy, Are you okay?" Heather asked because she knew I was in pain.

"Yeah, I am fine, don't worry about a thing." I said trying to put a brave face on.

After being gone for twenty minutes, Ivy came back.

"Okay, so I went down to Starbucks and picked up Heather a sandwich with juice, you a muffin T, and myself a grande size coffee with a two muffins and a sandwich."

"Well, I hope you won't eat all that all at once and thanks."

"You now I am a nervous eater."

"Mhmm, now give me my muffin."

**12:30 Pm JULY 12 2018 **

"Ivy, can you please get the nurse to see if I can get the epidural yet." I said almost starting to cry from the pain."

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Ivy said leaving

When Ivy came back, she brought the nurse and the anesthesiologist with her.

"Okay Mrs. Walsh, I will be the one giving you the epidural. Please sit up in bed and lean against your friend." The anesthesiologist said.

I leaned into Ivy as he put the needle into my spine. Of course it hurt, but it defiantly didn't hurt as much as the contractions. When he was done, he helped me lay back down in bed and he left. When he left, my doctor came back in to see me.

"I see you just got the epidural." Dr. Reed said as she walked up to me.

"Yeah, I feel much better than I did."

"Good to hear, now let's see how many centimeters you are. You are about six centimeters now. It looks like you will be having the baby by four or five tonight."

When she said that, everything just got real. I mean was Spencer even going to make it to see his son be born? I just got more worried and anxious than I was before, but that didn't last long because when the doctor left Spencer came in!

"SPENCER!" I almost shouted.

"About time you showed up Spencer." Ivy said.

"Hey Daddy!" Heather said running to go hug him.

"Hey Heaths." He said picking up his daughter. "How you feeling Hun?" Spencer said walking over to me.

"Well, I just got the epidural, so I am doing great actually. I'm just happy you are finally here."

"I'm sorry I took so long. I promise I won't leave your side now." He said leaning down to give me a kiss.

I smiled and muttered. "You better not… You did this to me."

"Ha, real funny. It took both of to get you like this."

"Well, I think I'm gonna go head back to your guys house since Spencer is here. Want me to take Heaths with me?"

"Ugh, yeah actually…" I said.

"Mama, I wanna stay here wif you guys."

"Heaths, you are going to go back with Ivy to the house, and you will come back later okay?"

"Kay Mama. Bye!"

"Come on Heaths." Ivy said grabbing her hand

"Spence, did you tell your family yet?"

"About what?"

"What do you think? Me being…" I paused as took another deep breath because of the contractions. "Me having the baby."

Spencer was quiet before answering me. "Umm… No, but to be fair I have been flying for the whole day basically. Did you even tell yours?"

"Yeah, actually right after we told you I texted them…"

"Okay, Okay. I'll text them right now." He said taking his phone out.

"Good boy. Now I'm going to sleep."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4 HOURS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**4:35 Pm**

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Walsh." My doctor said walking in. "How are you feeling Teddy?"

"Scared, anxious, but over all pretty good…"

"Alright good, let's see how many centimeters dilated you are."

"Okay…"

"Okay good news! You are ten centimeters, which means we can have the baby now!"

When she said that, I just became even more terrified to what is going to go down. Oh god Teddy, this is it, you are having your son, Lucas Channing.

"When I come back, be prepared to have your baby." Dr. Reed said leaving.

"Spencer, I'm scared…"

"Don't worry Teddy everything will be fine I promise. I will be by your side through it all." He said holding my hand. "I love you."

I smiled and took a deep long breath and said, "Now let's go have a baby."

When the doctor came back in, she brought back three nurses. The nurses got me into position to have the baby and the doctor put the "spotlight" on my vagina. Oh, I forgot how awkward that is.

"Alright Teddy, when I say push you push. The nurse will count for ten seconds and then you can stop until I say push again. Okay?"

I nodded. I already knew what was going to go down since this is my second baby and that is why I am so scared. I remember having Heather, it hurt like hell even with the epidural. I just can't imagine how it feels without the episudral. Oh well, I just want the pushing part to be done with…

"Okay ready to push the baby out?"

I took a deep breath and said, "Yeah, I guess. No turning back now…"

I had Spencer on the left of me holding my hand.

"Okay Teddy Push." Dr. Reed said

The nurse in the background "1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10…"

"Good push. How about another big one?"

"1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10…"

"Owe Teddy don't squeeze my hand so hard." Spencer said shaking his hand when I let go of him.

"Sorry Babe… You just don't understand what I'm going through."

"One more big push and the baby will be out!"

Next thing I knew it, I heard Lucas Channing Walsh crying.

"WAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I started to cry hearing him cry. When the nurse was done cleaning him up with the blanket they weighed him real quick and laid him on my chest. Lucas was born at 5:06 Pm on July 12, 2018 weighing at 7 pounds 6 ounces.

"WAAAAA. WAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAA."

"Hi Lucas, I'm your Mommy." I said softly to him. "I love you." I said kissing him on his forehead.

"Babe, he looks just like you." Spencer said. And he was right, but he had light brown hair instead of blonde or dark brown.

"He will be one lady's man, just like his Daddy." I said joking. "Want to hold your son Spence?"

"Well, of course! Why wouldn't I?" He said as I handed him Lucas.

"Hey, hand me my phone. I'm going to text my family and Ivy a picture of him and me together."

"Here you go, text my family while you are at it."

"Kay."

***GROUP TEXT***

T: Just had the baby, Welcome Lucas Channing to the world! ***Attaches Photo***

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**AN HOUR LATER**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mommy!" Heather shouted running into my hospital room.

"Shh, Heaths. The baby is sleeping." I said looking down holding him

"Hey Teddy and Spencer." Ivy said walking in behind Heather.

"Hey Ivy."

"Can I see my brother Mommy?" Heather asked as she walked over to me.

"Of course! Climb onto my bed and sit right next to me."

"Lucas is so cute T. You defiantly make cute babies, even with Spencer as the dad."

"Right, I know." I said laughing.

"Wow, I feel like you had this same exact conversation when Heather was born with PJ."

"That was because I did. And you were like I was being mean to you and stuff."

"Mommy can I hold him?"

"Not right now."

"Wanna hold him Ivy?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Ivy said grabbing him out of my hands.

"Mommy, are you coming home tonight?"

"No, not tonight. I can come home on Friday."

"Daddy, are you coming home tonight?"

"Umm…Yeah I think I am, unless your mom wants me to stay here with her…"

"Yeah, he is going to go home with you and come back in the morning." I said smiling.

"WAAAAAAAAA. . WAAAAAA." Lucas went screaming.

"Here, T." Ivy said handing me the crying baby.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

"Shhhh… Why are you crying Baby Boy? Are you hungry?" I said hooking him onto my boob.

"You are so good with him, just like when Heaths was a baby."

"Well, it's motherly instincts." I said patting his back.

"Mommy, does it hurt when he sucks your boobie?"

"No, I'm used to it now. It did when you were a baby since you were my first."

Heather giggled "I sorry Mommy. Love you!"

"I forgive you. Love you too."

After them being here for a couple of hours, they left. I ate some dinner and then went to sleep since I was exhausted from the day I had. I laid Baby Luke in the hospital baby bed next to me and fell right asleep without any trouble.

**THIS IS THE MOST I EVER WROTE, SO I HOPED YOU LIKED IT. DID I WORRY YOU SPENCER WOULDN'T MAKE IT? I'M SORRY IF I DID, I JUST THOUGHT WRITING THIS STORY WHAT IF SPENCER MISSED THE BIRTH? BUT THEN I THOUGHT NO I WON'T BE THAT MEAN BECAUSE YOU GUYS WOULD PROBABLY HATE ME FOR DOING THAT. SO I DECIDED TO DO THIS INSTEAD. BYE!**


	25. Chapter 25

"Waaaaaaa. Waaaaaaaaaaa. Waaaaaaaa." Lucas screamed waking me up.

"Good Morning Baby Boy." I said smiling at him picking him up out of his hospital bed.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaa. Waaaaaaaaaaaa. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

"Shhh… Mommy got you. Hmm… I think you need a diaper change, what do you think?"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

"I take that as I agree with you Mommy." I got up and got a new clean diaper and changed Lucas on my bed. When I was done, I thought I better feed him.

"Oh good, you are up." The nurse said walking in.

"Hello…" I said feeding him.

"I just came to check on the baby since he was crying, but I see you handled it. Oh and here are the birth certificate forms you have to fill out before you leave tonight." She said putting the papers on the table next to my bed.

"Alright, Thanks." I said burping him.

"If you need anything just push that button on your bed." The nurse said leaving.

"Now it's just you and me. I think we should get to know each other. I'll start" I said softly to him. "As you already know, I am your Mommy who loves you to death. You have an older sister, who I hope will love you too. And your Daddy, well I don't know what to say about him. Oh and before my family come in a week or so, you should know one thing, they are a bit crazy. So good luck my little Luke."

As I was having bonding time with him for a bit, Spencer came walking into my room.

"Hey Hun." He walked over giving me a kiss.

"Hey Spence." I said as I looked down smiling at Lucas. "You need to fill out these birth certificate forms for me okay?" I said handing him the papers.

"Why do I have to?"

"Because I did the hard work having the baby, now you can fill out the papers. It's only fair."

"Okay, when do we have to be done with filling them out?"

"Before we leave later…"

"Alright… I'll have them done before then I guess."

"Where's Heaths?"

"She is spending the day with Ivy."

"Well, that is nice of Ivy to do that for us."

"Are you ready to bring him home?" Spencer asked as he filled the papers out.

"Yeah, I am ready to go home for sure. I want to just lay in my bed with our little Luke but I hope you changed the sheets last night…"

"Wait what?"

"You didn't change the sheets?!"

"Umm… No why?

I started to laugh. "Well you do realize my water broke in our bed, and when your water breaks a bunch of fluid comes gushing out basically like Niagara Falls."

"Well, thanks for telling me now, after I slept on them…"

"I just figured you knew…"

"How was I supposed to know if I wasn't even home when you… never mind. You are right, I should have known because you went into labor in the morning."

"Can you change them for me when we get home?"

"Yeah, I can…"

"And that is why you are such a good Hubby."

"And you make beautiful children. Just look at Luke, he is going to be the Lady's man just like how I was in high school." Spencer said with a smirk on his face. "And Heather will have all the boys all over her in high school."

"Ha, you were the Lady's man. And I hope she doesn't have all the boys going after her, I don't want her to get pregnant as a teen…"

"Right, I will kill the boy if she gets pregnant as a teen. But we have nothing to worry about till she is a teenager…"

"Yeah we don't…"

***RING*** my phone started ringing interrupting me.

"Spence can you hand me my phone… It's over by the window charging."

***RING* **

"It says a PJ is calling you Hun." Spencer said handing me my phone.

"Thanks Spence."

"Hey PJ" I said softly.

"Hey Sis, how you doing?"

"Fine, a bit tired but I did have a baby less than twenty-four hours ago so you can't blame me."

"Speaking of him, how is he doing?"

"Wonderful, he is actually sleeping in my arms right now as we speak."

"Aww, I can't wait to see him when Sky and me are flying out there next week on Friday."

"Oh you guys are coming next week?!" I said excitedly.

"Oh yeah, we want to see the little scamp. He looks so cute in the photo you texted us last night."

"Do you know when Mom and them are coming?"

"Nope, I don't really want to be out there though when they come. It gets to crazy."

"No kidding, when I was alone with Luke before Spence came back, I was telling him about our crazy family."

After talking for a bit, we got off the phone. I just can't wait to see PJ and Sky next week. I haven't seen them for two months. And did I mention they are getting married in November? They were just made for each other.

"Spence, when are your parents flying out?"

"I actually don't know... They never really told me but I'm guessing sometime soon."

"Waaaaaaaaaaa. Waaaaaaaaaaaaa. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Luke screamed waking up.

"Oh, it looks like he is awake." Spencer said. "I am totally not used to the crying…"

"Ha, I know…" I said rocking him. "Shhh, Mommy has you." I continued rocking him till he stopped crying.

"Okay I am done filling these papers out. Who are we supposed to give them to?"

"The front desk I guess…"

"Alright, I will be right back."

When Spencer left, my doctor came in to check on me and the baby to make sure we are both healthy.

"Hello Teddy." Dr. Reed said walking in. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm tired but besides that pretty good."

"That's good, and how is your little boy doing?"

"I guess he is doing good. He has been crying quite a bit already today and it's not even noon." I said joking.

"Alright, well everything seems good, so you will be able to go home today whenever you are ready to." She said leaving.

"Okay, thanks. You hear that little Luke, you get to come home today!"

He was making cute little noises like he was saying finally!

"I'm back."

"Spence, my doctor came in to check on me and said we can go home whenever we are ready today."

"Okay, when would you like to go then?"

"Could we leave in an hour or so? I really want to go home."

"Yeah, that's fine. Now give me my son, so I can bond with him. He had enough Mommy time, it's Daddy time now."

"Alrighty, you can have father, son bonding while I change." I said handing him over Luke.

"Hey Lucas, I'm your Daddy. I love you." Spencer said kissing his forehead.

"Aww, look at my two handsome boys."

"Oh stop that and go get ready to go Babe."

"Okay, Okay I am."

After an hour went by, we were ready to go. Spencer went and checked me out as I got the baby all ready to go home. I dressed him in a little blue onesie with a matching hat and white knitted socks on him. I put him in his car seat carrier with a white soft blanket on top of him.

"Ready Babe?"

"Yeah, can you carry him out to the car for me while I grab my hospital bag?"

"Sure thing."

As we got back in the car, Spencer drove us straight home. Home is where I want to be with my little baby. When we got home, I saw Ivy and Heather was there.

"Mommy!" Heather screamed running towards me.

"Hey Heaths." I said as I walked in.

"Mommy, why are you still fat? I thought the baby was out."

"Well, I will still have this belly for at least a couple of months. It will slowly go down."

"Oh, where's Daddy and my brother."

"Daddy is bringing Lucas in."

"Hey T."

"Hey Ivy, thanks for watching Heaths for us."

"You're welcome. How you feeling?"

"Alright, I want Spencer to hurry up so he can change our sheets so I can just lay in our bed and relax."

"He didn't change them last night?"

"Nope, he said he didn't anyways…"

"That's pretty nasty he slept in your fluids."

"Yeah, I know."

"Babe, you know you could have helped me…" Spencer said walking in carrying Lucas in the baby carrier and my hospital bag.

"Well give me the baby, and you can go on up and fix our bed."

"My job is never done." Spencer mumbled to himself walking up.

"Ready to see your nursery my little Luke?" I said as I walked up with him. "Alright Luke, this is your room, but you are going to be sleeping with me and your Daddy the first couple of weeks."

"Done Babe." Spencer yelled.

"Thanks Babe." I said walking in holding Lucas. "You are just too good to me."

"Well I have to be. I mean you are my wife and mother of my two children."

"Well, I'm going to take a little nap with Lucas. Make sure Heather doesn't bug me. I am really exhausted."

"Don't worry, I will make sure nobody will. I love you."

"Love you too." I said getting into bed with Lucas. "And I love you my little Luke. Try not to cry much while I sleep."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**THIRTY MINUTES LATER** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

I slowly woke up from the crying of my baby. It just doesn't seem real that I have him until he starts crying.

"Oh Mama has you Luke." I said as I rocked him.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

"Is my little Luke hungry? Well I better change that." I said as I got my boob out hooking him onto it.

"There you go, I love you."

As I was feeding him, I saw Spencer and Heather walk in.

"Mommy!"

"Hey Heaths. Do you need something?"

"No I just wanted to see you."

"Do you miss me giving you attention or something?"

"Yes."

When she said that, my eyes grew bigger. It broke my heart hearing Heather wanting more attention from me when I will have to give more to the baby.

"Awww… Heaths remember when we talked about when the baby would come me and Daddy would have to give him more attention than we give you?"

"Yup, but I want Mommy time."

"Spence can you burp him for me?"

"Yeah, give me my son"

"Heaths do you think you can share it? You have had Mommy and Daddy to yourself for a pretty long time and now it is time to share it with your little brother. Can you be a good big sister share it?"

"I guess, but I don't want to share it."

"Alright well, if you are a good girl helping us with him the first few months, then we will get you something special. Deal?"

"DEAL!" Heather said exclaimed running out of our room.

Spence chuckled when Heather left. "Hmm, nice going bribing our kid Babe."

"Well did you have a better option?"

"Good point. Oh and before I forget, my parents are coming on Monday. They called me when you were sleeping to tell me that. Is that fine?"

"Yeah, it is."

As Spencer sat next to me holding our son, I was thinking about how much our life had and will change. Ah, I still can't believe this is how my life is going. But, I still love it.

"You know it's really hard to believe that we have two kids together and we are only twenty-three." I said smiling at them.

"I know it's crazy. We have a five year old and a one day year old. What will be next I wonder?"

"Next, is your album releasing right?"

"Yep, on our anniversary, our one year anniversary, but I it is more like our eight year anniversary since that was the day we got back together."

"And I don't regret it. I love you."

"I love you too and I don't regret anything either."


	26. Chapter 26

**MONDAY JULY 16, 2018: 4 DAYS OLD**

**2:30 Pm**

"Aww, look how cute you are my little Luke!" I said picking him up out of his crib. "I love you." I said holding him up into the air giving him kisses.

"Babe, my parents are here." Spencer said walking into the nursery.

"Alright, let me change Luke's diaper and put him in a new outfit and I will be right down."

"Okay, be quick though, they want to see their grandson."

"Yeah, Yeah, Just go entertain them."

"Alright Babe." Spencer said leaving.

"Okay Luke, let's change your diaper." I said as I laid him onto the changing table taking his clothes off. "Don't pee on Mama while I change you okay?" I said taking off the diaper. I wiped his little butt cleaned and quickly put a new diaper on him.

"Let's see, what shall you wear today?" I said looking through his closet. "How about we put you in your little ducky footie pajamas?" I said as I put it on him. The pajama is white with little yellow ducks on them with a duck face on both feet. I also put on a matching bib that says, _Everyone Calls Me Adorable_.

"Let's go meet your grandparents." I said picking him up and carrying him down stairs. "These are the normal grandparents because they are your Daddy's parents." I said softly to him as I walked into the living room.

"Hey guys." I said as I sat on the couch next to Spencer holding our son.

"Oh hi Teddy." Both Spencer's parents said.

"Now, let me see my grandson." Mrs. Walsh said getting up to hold him.

"Alright, here you go." I said handing him to her.

"He looks just like you when you were a baby Spence."

"Your Mother is right Son."

"Really, I think he looks like Teddy in my opinion."

"Except he has light brown hair not blonde." I said look down at Lucas.

"How was labor this time Teddy?" Mrs. Walsh asked.

"Umm… well, I was more scared and anxious because I knew what to expect, but overall it was pretty good, I mean minus the part of Spencer being out of town when I went into it and thinking if he was even going to be there. But at least I had my best friend and Heather there with me till he got there."

"Well, I am glad you weren't alone." Mrs. Walsh said.

"Speaking of your daughter, where is she?" Mr. Walsh asked.

"Who?" Spencer said joking around. "No actually, Teddy's friend Ivy took her out to the aquarium."

"Yeah, Ivy has been helping us with Heather so she doesn't feel like she is being neglected." I said.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Luke went screaming.

"Looks like little Lucas wants his Mama." Mrs. Walsh said handing me him.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

"Aww, what's wrong baby?" I said softly rocking him. "I'm going to go up to his nursery and feed him, he is probably hungry. So I will be right back." I said as I got up to carry the crying baby up.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

"Aww don't cry you are going to get some boob time in a second." I said as I sat in the rocking chair. I put my boob in his mouth, but apparently he wasn't hungry.

"Why are you so grouchy right now my little Luke?" I just didn't know what to do to make him stop crying. But then I remembered that singing helped both Toby and Heather stop crying when they were babies so I'm going to try that.

"Wanna hear Mommy sing? Will that help sooth you?" I said rocking my crying son.

"Hmm… What song should I sing, oh how about Something Beautiful?"

***SINGS SOFTLY ROCKING HIM***

_Tell me, who's your angel?  
Who's your shoulder  
to hold your boulders?_

Tell me, when it's raining,  
who will warm ya?  
Who will hold ya?

You might be broken with  
all these cracks in your skin.  
You might be broken,  
that's where the light gets in.

You're something  
beautiful, 

_beautiful, beautiful_

And I just want  
you to know,  
you to know, you to know  
That you're not alone,  
you're not alone.

As I finished singing, he stopped crying and was falling asleep. It made me happy seeing him stop crying and now I know that this is one way to get him to stop if he is not hungry, needing a diaper change, or just wanting to be in his Mama's arms. I continued humming that song until he was all the way asleep and I carried him down wrapped in a white blanket.

"I'm back…" I said as I walked back in the living room sitting back down next to Spencer holding our sleeping son.

"Welcome Back Hun. I'm guessing he was crying because he was tried."

"Yep, but I didn't realize that at first. I just started to sing because I remembered when Toby and Heaths were babies they would stop crying when I sang to them. So I tried that and he is just –

"Mommy, Daddy I'm back." Heather shouted interrupting me running into the living room.

"Shhh Heaths, the baby is sleeping."

"Oopsie, sorry Mommy."

"Hey guys" Ivy said walking in behind her.

"Hey Ivy, thanks for spending the day with her."

"No problem. Heather is so much fun to be around." Ivy said sitting next to me on the couch.

"Yeah she surely is."

"Well are you going to say hello to your grandparents Heather?" Both Spencer parents said.

"Hi Gammy and Gampy." Heather said hugging her grandparents.

"You are looking even more like your Daddy." Her grandmother said.

"Me look like Daddy? No, I don't want to look like Daddy. He's ugly. I wanna look like Mommy!"

Both of Spencer's parents started to laugh when they heard their granddaughter call their son ugly.

"Wow Heaths, you know how to make me feel good." Spencer said sarcastically.

"Don't take it personally Spence." I said patting his back laughing.

"Sorry Daddy." She said giving her dad a hug. "I love you."

"I forgive you Baby Girl." He said hugging his daughter back.

"I wonder who taught Heather to be like this… T!" Ivy shouted.

"What? I didn't teach her to be like this to her Daddy. I only taught her how to soften him up."

"Mhmm..." Ivy said.

"Alright, well I think your mother and I are going to get going to our hotel. We will see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Dad and Mom." Spencer said getting up to walk his parents out.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Walsh." Both Ivy and I said.

"Bye Guys."

"Heaths, why did you have to make them think I am raising you to be a bad girl?"

"I sorry Mommy."

"It's okay just tomorrow act like a little angel. Now go up to your room and play."

"Kay." Heather said running up.


	27. Chapter 27

Today is mine and Spencer one year wedding anniversary, but it is more like our eight year anniversary because we got married the same day we got together, not counting the time we were not together. So much has happen since we have gotten married. I mean Spencer is more famously known as a singer and I have two kids, don't forget about the miscarriage I had at the very beginning of our marriage. Spencer and I both agreed that we wouldn't go anywhere special, since we do have a month year old baby to care for and don't forget about a five year old who we have to get ready for kindergarten which is in two weeks.

"Good morning gorgeous." Spencer said seeing I was starting to wake up.

"Morning handsome." I said smiling as I slowly sat up in bed.

"Happy Anniversary!" Spencer said putting his arm around me.

"Oh yeah, exactly one year ago today we got married." I said as I laid my head on his bare chest hugging him.

"You forgot, how could you forget?!" Spencer said joking.

"I didn't forget, I was just not thinking about it until you reminded me about it."

"You don't seem excited about it. Is being married to me really that bad?" Spencer said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah it is actually… It was miserable. You remember all them fights we got into? I was ready just to divorce your ass..." I said sarcastically.

"What?!" Spencer exclaimed. He still never got when I was being sarcastic with him, which made it fun for me on my part.

"I'm kidding, being married to you is wonderful I love you, I'm just tired. The baby woke me up like two times last night and you didn't wake up once to help with him."

Spencer chuckled. "I'm sorry Hun. But on the brighter side my album is released today!"

"I know we have to go out and buy it!"

"I just hope sells… I'm really nervous about that."

"Don't worry, you have a pretty big fan base already I mean for only being publically known for six months or something, and it is growing. More people will discover your music and will love it especially when it starts being played on the radio."

"I have a little surprise for you on the album too." Spencer said with a smirk on his face.

"Babe! What did you do? You know I hate surprises!" I really did, ever since I found out I was pregnant in high school. That was when all surprises became awful for me. But I figured since it is on his album it has to be good, right?

"Don't worry, you will love it. I promise." He said giving me a kiss on my head.

"Hmm… Well I can't wait to go out with you and the kids later to buy it then."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Lucas screamed through the baby monitor.

"Sounds like Luke is awake… Can you go get him and bring him to me Spence?"

"I can at least do that for you since you had to get him last night." Spencer said getting out of our bed in his boxers.

"Thanks."

Mmmm.. I totally forgot how sexy Spencer looks without a shirt on. I mean I don't really notice when you have kids screaming at you. But with nobody bugging me and him, he is Mmm…. Mmm.. Delicious, with his six pack. He is defiantly the sexiest dad. How did I get so lucky to have such a sexy guy?

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Lucas went being carried in by Spencer. The crying interrupted my train of thoughts about how sexy Spencer is by making me come back to reality of being a mom.

"Good Morning Luke." I said as Spencer handed me him. "Ready for some breakfast?" I asked as I took my boob out and put it in his mouth.

"Is it just me or does your boobs get bigger after having a baby?" Spencer asked as he sat back next to me.

"They do get bigger and heavy from the milk. You just don't realize how heavy they are. It feels like you are carrying bowling balls, which reminds me I need to pump since we are going out later."

"I feel like you are a cow when you are pumping." Spencer said laughing.

"You know Spencer I would tackle you for saying that if I wasn't feeding Luke, so watch out!"

"You know Babe, I would probably like it. So you better think of another way to get me." He said grinning.

"Good Point! Now burp our son for me while I go start a nice warm bubble bath." I said handing him Luke.

"Can I take it with you? It is our anniversary and we aren't doing anything special."

"Hmm… I like that idea. Now go lay Luke back in his crib and lock our door so Heather doesn't walk in on us. And I will go start it."

"I will be right back." Spencer rushed back to the nursery to lay Luke back in his crib. "BACK!" He shouted running in to the bathroom taking his boxers off.

"Here let me help you take your clothes off."

After getting my clothes off, he picked me up like he did on our honeymoon and we got into the tub.

"You know, I never really notice how sexy you are unless we are alone like this having quality time together." I said leaning against his body looking up at him.

"But you are defiantly sexier than me Babe."

"I mean a year ago today I would agree, but my stomach is so unattractive right now."

"Well, you did have a baby about a month ago and I don't care if you still have some baby weight left and your stomach is flabby or whatever, in my eyes I see a gorgeous, sexy woman. And in no time, you will have your figure back."

I smiled when he said that. That just shows how much he actually loves me. He doesn't care if I am fat, skinny, flabby, or whatever. He loves me for me. This was the Spencer I fell in love with in high school and still is in love with.

"I love you." I muttered.

"I love you." He said leaning down kissing me.

"MOMMY, DADDY OPEN YOUR DOOR!" Heather screamed banging on our door interrupting us kissing in the tub.

"Heather go away!" Spencer shouted.

"MOMMY, DADDY OPEN UP!" She kept banging.

"Heather we are busy go away!" I shouted.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!"

"We are naked. Go Away!" Spencer yelled.

"Spencer, why would you say that?" I said softly slapping his arm.

"EWWWWW." Heather screamed running back into her room.

"Owe Babe, I got her to leave us alone at least."

"Yeah, well since she is up and awake we better get out and get dress and ready to go."

"You are probably right." Spencer said as we both got out. "It was fun for as long as it lasted."

"Yes it was, we need to have time alone like this more often." I said wrapping a towel around my body.

"Agreed."

After getting dressed, I went into the nursery and changed Lucas's diaper and changed him into some new clothes. I put him in a gray stripped onesie that said _Mommy's Little Rebel_ on it with a matching hat and white socks on him.

"Alright Luke, you are ready to go." I said as I put him in his baby carrier with a blanket on him carrying him down.

"Heaths, ready to go?" I asked as I walked into the living room.

"Yes! But where are we going?"

"Well, we are first going to go buy Daddy's new album and then later go out to eat with his manager to celebrate the releasing of it."

"Kay."

"Did you already eat?"

"Yes, I had some cereal."

"You are becoming such a big girl now, getting food on your own with no help."

"You and Daddy were busy so I had to."

I chuckled. "Yes we were."

"Are you guys ready to go?" Spencer asked walking into the living room.

"Yeah, let's go." I said picking up the baby car seat carrier.

Spencer and I decided to go to Target first to buy his album since they are selling it there. When we got there, I grabbed Luke out of his car seat and wrapped him in a blanket since I knew the AC would be on since it is 100 degrees right now.

"I can't wait to hear the album Spence!" I said as we walked in.

"I know neither can I. I hope it is as good as I think it is."

"Don't worry it is."

"Daddy, that guy on here looks like you! But he is cuter than you" Heather pointed out.

"Oh look, she found your album Spence."

Spencer started to laugh. "That's because that guy on there is me Heaths. And I thought you thought I was ugly."

"You are, but this guy isn't."

"But that guy is me Sweetie."

"Oh, then this guy is ugly!" Heather said with a smile on her face.

"At least you know she doesn't think you are ugly Babe."

"Ha, right. Now let's go buy it and listen to it." Spencer said grabbing it out of Heaths hand.

As we were walking through the store, some teenager girls actually recognized Spencer. This would be the first time with me with him he has been approached by fans. To be honest it was pretty weird.

"OMG, You are Spencer!" One of the teenage girls said walking up to us. "We are big fans of you and we can't wait to hear your album!"

"Oh really, then you better go and buy it. That's what we are here doing." Spencer said smiling.

"Yeah, we came too to buy it. Can we get a picture with you?" Both the girls asked excitedly.

"Of course! Hun, can you take it for us?" Spencer asked me.

"Sure." I said as both the girls handed me their phones. "There you guys go." I said smiling.

"Mommy, Daddy can we go?" Heather asked.

"Thanks. Are these your kids?" One of them asked.

"Yeah, that's my daughter Heather and my son Lucas…" Spencer said.

"They are so cute! How old are they if you don't mind us asking?"

"Lucas is one month and Heather is five." I said.

"Aww! Well thanks for the picture!" The girls said leaving excitedly.

"Babe, isn't it weird being approached like that?" I asked.

"Yeah a bit, I think we just have to get used to it. I'm not approached that much as you know."

"Daddy, who were those girls?" Heather asked very curious.

"Those were some of my fans."

"Fans? Why would you have fans Daddy?"

"Maybe because I am a good singer and because I am a pretty good looking guy." Spencer said with a smirk on his face.

"But you are not good looking. You are ugly."

"Okay, whatever you say. If you say I am ugly then I have to be." Spence said picking his daughter up.

Heather giggled.

"Let's go and get checked out Spence." I said carrying Lucas.

"Yeah let's go and listen to my album."

As we were getting checked out, I was surprised that the cashier didn't recognize Spencer buying his own album. Maybe she thought it wasn't the same guy since Spence does have kids and is married. Oh well, I am just too excited to listen to it. As we got back in the car, I put Luke back in his car seat and Spencer played his album.

The first song that played I recognize, but I didn't know where I heard it because I haven't really heard Spencer sing any songs off his album. But then I was remembering our wedding and how he wrote me a song. This was that song, the song he wrote me.

"SURPRISED!" Spencer exclaimed "Recognize the song Baby?" Spencer asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh My God, Of course! How could I forget it? It was played at our wedding!" I exclaimed smiling.

"Do you love it or do you love it?"

"I hate…"

"What, you hate it?" Spencer said interrupting me.

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say I hate how much I love it."

"Oh good, but you really need to learn how to run your words together."

"Or maybe you should let me finish before interrupting me."

"Okay, maybe you are right. Heaths do you like this song?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, who is that singing?"

"It's me silly."

"You? Why are you on the radio?"

"I'm not on the radio, well I don't think I am yet, this is my first ever album. And it has some pretty special songs on here if I say so myself."

"Oh really, what are they about?"

"I mean I have songs that were about our high school struggles, such as our break up and Heather. Basically these are songs I wrote about us and what we went through these past years."

"Awww… I love you."

"And I will always love you." Spencer said leaning over to kiss me.

**OKAY, SO I AM THINKING THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY. WHAT DO YOU THINK? AND I AM PLANNING ON CREATING ANOTHER STORY ON THEIR LIFE FOUR OR FIVE YEARS FROM NOW. WHAT DO YOU THINK? SHOULD I END THIS STORY WITH THIS CHAPTER OR ADD MORE TO IT? MAYBE END IT WITH HEATHER STARTING SCHOOL? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THANKS FOR READING MY STORY BY THE WAY IF THIS ENDS UP BEING THE LAST CHAPTER. IT MEANS A LOT! UNTIL NEXT TIME BYE!**


	28. Chapter 28

**AUGUST 21, 2018 8:00 Am**

"Heather, get up. You start kindergarten today." I said as I walked into my daughter's room.

"Mommy, I don't want to go. I wanna stay home with you and Daddy."

"Look Heaths, I don't want you to go either because this is the beginning of you growing up. As soon as I know it you will be graduating high school hopefully." I said with my eyes starting to water up. "I promise you will love it. You will make new friends that you will have forever like me and Ivy. You know I met her in pre-k."

"But…"

"No buts, now let's get you dressed and ready to go. Let's see, it's going to be hot today so what would you like to wear today?" I asked as I looked through her closet.

"Can I wear a skirt Mommy?" Heather asked getting out of bed.

"Alright, which skirt would you like to wear?"

"Can I wear the one Aunt Ivy bought me?"

"The pink leopard printed one?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, that's fine. Go put it on while I get you a top to wear with it." I said handing it to her.

"Kay Mama."

"Now, what top shall you wear?" I asked myself looking through the closet. I mean I do want her to look age appropriate but still cute at the same time. "Okay Heaths, you are going to wear this light pink tank top with this white sweater okay?" I said handing it to her.

"Kay Mommy."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Lucas went crying.

"Spence, can you get Luke for me? I'm busy helping Heather." I yelled.

"Yeah, I can do that." He yelled back.

"Would you like to wear your hair up today Heaths?" I asked I brushed my daughter's hair.

"Umm… No, I wanna wear it down."

"Okay, well put these shoes on and come down when you are ready okay?"

"Kay Mama." Heather said as I left.

"Alright Spence, give me my baby." I said as I entered our bed room.

"Babe, we are bonding. Go get dressed."

"Alright, but if he starts crying I am taking him from you."

"Okay, Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**SPENCER'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay Luke, how about you try to smile for Daddy." I said as I lifted my one and a half month old son in the air.

"Oh, there it is! I love you."

"There what is?" I heard Teddy ask as she walked over to me.

"Oh, I got Luke to smile!"

"And you made me miss it? What a great husband you are."

"Well, you got Heather to smile without me around if you remember clearly."

"Okay, fair enough."

"Speaking of Heather, shouldn't you be going now?"

"Yeah, I'm a bit bummed about it because this is the beginning of her growing up." She said in a disappointed tone.

"I know our little girl is growing up."

"Alright, well I better get going. Can you stay home with Luke while I take her?"

"Of course! I want to be his favorite like you are Heathers."

She chuckled "Alrighty, see you in a bit then." She said leaving our room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TEDDY'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let's go Heaths." I said as I grabbed my purse and keys.

"Kay Mama." Heather said running in.

As I was driving her to her school, I was thinking about how fast she is growing up. It doesn't seem that long ago I was at the hospital holding her for the first time in my arms. Now look at her, she is five and starting school. Can time just slow down for me or just pause? I don't want my little girl to grow up.

"Okay Heather, let's go in." I said as I helped her out of the car.

"Mommy, do I really have to go?" She asked as we entered the building

I took a deep breath and said, "Yeah, you do. I promise you will love it and make friends."

"Okay Mommy."

"Alright, well this is your class. Your teacher name is Ms. Emma. Be a good girl for her. Okay?" I said as we entered her class.

"Okay Mama. I will be the best one!"

"Good, now go mingle with some of the kids."

I stood by the door watching Heather getting approached by a little blonde haired girl. It brought back memories when I was approached by Ivy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**HEATHER'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hi!" A blonde hair girl said walking up to me.

"Hi." I said as bit shyly.

"My name is Emily, but you can call me Emmy."

"My name is Heather."

"Wanna be friends?" Emily asked.

"Okay!" I exclaimed.

"Come on, let's play!" Emily said grabbing my hand pulling me to a group of other girls.

"Everyone, this is Heather!" Emily shouted. "She is my new friend!"

"Hi, my name is Sophia." A blonde girl said.

"I'm Avery!" A short brown hair girl shouted.

"My name is Ariana." A girl who kind of looked like me said shyly.

"Let's all be best friends!" Emily shouted.

"Yeah, we should!" Everyone shouted.

"Alright everyone, come gather around in a circle and sit on the rug." Ms. Emma said.

"Come on guys, let's go sit together!" Avery shouted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TEDDY'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It is now twelve, which means it is time to pick up Heather. I grabbed Luke and put him in his baby carrier and we drove back to her school. When I got there, I took Luke out and went into Heather's class room carrying him. I saw Heather playing with four other girls. Aww, my baby already made friends!

"Hey Heaths, Ready to go?" I asked as I walked up to them.

"Hi Mama!" Heather exclaimed. "This is my Mama and baby brother." Heather said introducing me to her friends.

"Hi Heather's Mommy." All of them said.

"I see you made some friends Heaths. What are their names?"

"This is Emmy, Sophia, Ariana, and Avery."

"Your Mommy is really pretty Heather." Avery said.

Heather giggled. "I know I wish I look like her than my Daddy. He is ugly."

They all laughed.

"Well thank you Avery." I said as I knelt down to the girl's level. "And Heaths, remember how I said to stop calling Daddy ugly. He is not ugly or I wouldn't be married to him."

"I'm sorry Mama."

"It's okay I know you didn't mean it. Ready to go?"

"Are we going home Mama?"

"Well, Daddy wants us to go out to lunch with him, his band mates, and manager. They are going to discuss something pretty important that kind of concerns us too."

"Kay Mommy."

"Your Daddy is in a band?" Emmy asked looking amazed.

"Yeah, he has his own album!"

"Come on Hun, we better get going if we don't want to be late."

"Kay Mama. Bye guys!"

"Bye, see you tomorrow!" They all shouted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**AT THE RESTAURANT**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hi Daddy!" Heather exclaimed seeing him sitting at the table.

"Hey Heaths, how was school today?" Spencer asked putting Heather on his lap.

"Good, I made friends!"

"Well that is quite wonderful." He said smiling.

"Hey Spence." I said as I sat next to him.

"Hi, Hun."

"Alright, let's get back to what we were talking about." His manager suggested. "Your album is at number fifty on iTunes, which is pretty good since you are a new singer. I am planning on having a summer tour next year and in the mean time you will be performing concerts in various places and perform at various events to develop a bigger fan base. I will also arrange photo shoots and meet and greets for you too pretty soon. Sound good?"

"Will I have to travel much?" Spencer asked.

"During the summer yes, but you can bring your family along with you, with the concerts, performing at various events, and meet and greets, possibly. I will try to arrange them so you don't have to travel much so you don't have to be away from your family."

"Alright, sounds good then."

"I was also thinking about having you get interviewed from a popular magazine telling them your story."

"My story? I don't have a story." Spencer said looking confused.

"I mean from what made you want to be a singer, to your struggles you faced in high school, to graduating college to being signed on a big time record agency. I think this would help you be more known."

"Yeah, as the singer who became a Dad at 18…" Spencer said making a side comment.

"Don't worry Spence, a lot of teen girls will fall in love with you because you didn't ditch me or didn't give up on your dreams." I said

"She is right Spencer." His band mates and Manger said.

"Alright..." Spencer said taking a deep breath.

"I will arrange with a magazine to come interview you at your house and do a little photo shoot with you and your family if that is okay with you."

"I mean if they want to, then it is fine." I said smiling down at Luke.

"You sure Teddy?"

"Oh yeah it's fine."

"Alright, I think this was a good meeting." His manager said.

**OKAY SO I GUESS I WILL BE MAKING THIRTY CHAPTERS TO THIS STORY SINCE I WAS ASKED TO. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SPENCER'S INTERVIEW/ PHOTO SHOOT AND HEATHER AND HER NEW FRIENDS! I WILL END THIS STORY WITH PJ'S AND SKYLAR'S WEDDING. I AM BEGINNING TO THINK ABOUT MY NEXT STORY. I WAS THINKING ABOUT ANOTHER FOUR OR FIVE YEARS LATER STORY. WHAT DO YOU THINK? AND IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR MY NEXT STORY, PLEASE TELL ME. I WILL CONSIDER ALL!**


	29. Chapter 29

Today is Spencer's interview and photo shoot. The magazine wants to do a few family shots of us with Spencer, so when I bring Heather home from school that is what we will be doing. But in the mean time, Spencer will be interviewed. The magazine that is coming over to interview Spencer is US Magazine. There are currently about thirty people at our house right now setting up cameras and lights and getting ready for the shoot. But first thing is Spencer's interview.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**SPENCER'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright Spencer, Ready for the interview?" My manager asked as I walked down.

I took a deep breath and said "Yeah I am."

"Hello Spencer, nice to finally meet you!" The magazine editor said shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you too." I said smiling.

"Let's go outside for interview." She said.

"Alright." I said as we walked out. Okay Spencer don't screw up this interview. Millions of people are going to be reading it.

_"When did you first know you wanted to be a performer?" _The editor asked.

_"I would say I was pretty young. I remember when I was about four my parent's saw that I was somewhat interested in dancing, so they put me in dance classes. It wasn't until I was in high school I was more interested in singing, but I still continued my dancing."_

_"Did you only focus on dancing and singing through high school?" _

_"Actually no, I did play sports. I was the star player for basketball, football, volleyball, and baseball at my school."_

_"And you still had time in your busy schedule to do other things?"_

_"Yes, that's correct. I had time for an after school job, dating, focusing on music and dancing, and getting good grades."_

_"Let's talk about dating. I have been told you married your high school girlfriend and have two kids with her."_

_"Yeah that's correct. I have a two month old son and a five year old daughter."_ I said smiling.

_"Since you have a five year old at age twenty-three does that mean you became a father at age eighteen?"_

_"Sadly yes, but I don't regret it. I love my daughter and it hasn't stop me to follow me dreams."_

_"How did you react when your girlfriend told you she was pregnant?"_

_"At first I couldn't believe it. But I saw how scared she was and I told her that I wouldn't leave her side and be with her through it all. Most teen fathers would just leave their girlfriends, but I didn't want to be like them because I knew I would marry her one day and father her kids. It just happened sooner than expected."_

_"When you got the acceptance letter for BIPA, did you think you would be able to go?"_

_"When I opened the acceptance letter, I was thrilled I got in, but I realize I couldn't go because my girlfriend was pregnant and I didn't want to leave her to raise our kid on her own and I didn't want to lose the chance at seeing my kid grow up. But my parent's told me we would figure something out so I could go and not lose the chance going to college."_

_"And you end up going. What did you parent's do for you?"_

_"Since they are pretty wealthy, they both agreed if I went to college and finished it then they would buy me, my girlfriend, and child a house in Boston so I could go. So when my daughter was about two months we moved out there."_

_"Was it hard going to college while having a newborn at the house?"_

_"It was at first. I remember the first day of school I didn't want to go because I didn't want to leave my girlfriend at the house all day with the baby. And studying with a crying baby is not easy either, but I managed to get all A's in all my classes."_

_"When you performed in front of all those music agencies during your senior year in college, did you think you would get one who was interested in you?"_

_"To be honest, no, it was a long shot. It was basically one in a million and I was the lucky one. When I found out I would say I was freaking out, like am I dreaming or did this really happen?"_

_"How did your family and wife react when you told them?"_

_"My wife who was my fiancé at the time was thrilled. She knew this was what I wanted ever since high school. And my parent's, well they were just proud of me because they knew what I went through and how hard it was for me to get here."_

_"You just released your album on August 6, tell me about the songs?"_

_"Well, all the songs on my album are songs about all I went through in the past five years basically. There is one song on my album that is about mine and my wife's break up back in high school and I have another song about when I found out I got her pregnant." _

_"If you had a second chance at redoing everything would you?"_

_"The only thing I would have changed was getting my wife pregnant in high school. But I don't regret it. I have a wonderful daughter and family."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TEDDY'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright Luke, let's go pick up your sister while Daddy is finishing the interview." I said picking up my son from his crib.

I grabbed my keys and purse and headed out to the car. When we arrived at the school, I got out and carried in Luke to Heather's class room.

"Heather, let's go Sweetie." I said as I walked over to her.

"Mommy, can my friends sleep over?"

"Not tonight, we are too busy to have a sleep over tonight."

"Awww…" The girls moaned.

"Come on Heaths, I have to get you ready for the photo shoot back at home. We have to go."

"Okay Mama. Bye Guys!" Heather said hugging her friends.

"Bye Heathy!" They all shouted.

When we got home, Heather ran right over to her dad interrupting his interview.

"Hi Daddy!" Heather said climbing onto his lap.

"Hey Sweetie." He said smiling at her.

"Heather, I told you not to bother Daddy. Sorry Babe." I said as I walked out holding Luke.

"It's okay Hun." Spencer said.

"Oh yeah, it's fine. We were just finishing." The editor said. "So how about we go do the photo shoot now?" She suggested.

"Alright, where do you want us to be?" Spencer asked as he picked up his daughter.

"Let's go inside to the living room and do it. Sounds good?" The editor suggested as we walked in. "Just sit on the couch with your daughter on your lap Spencer and you can hold the baby Teddy and just act normal."

"Okay, sounds good." We both said.

**NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE THE LAST AND IS GOING TO BE PJ AND SKYLAR'S WEDDING WITH A LITTLE SURPRISE. I MIGHT START WRITING MY NEXT STORY TODAY TOO. SO GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NEW STORY AND WHEN IT SHOULD TAKE PLACE! KAY BYE!**


	30. Chapter 30

**NOVEMBER 9 2018. **

Tomorrow is Skylars' and PJ's wedding. They are getting married at a church and then having the reception at the Grand Hotel. PJ is having his restaurant cater the wedding. I just can't believe my brother is getting married! But he and Sky were meant for each other. Spencer and I decided to stay at his parent's house but it seems like every time we come back home, we get into some sort of fight. So cross our fingers we don't!

"Hun, we have to get going to the wedding rehearsal dinner if we don't want to be late." Spencer said entering his room.

"Okay, I'm coming." I said as I put the sleeping baby into his baby carrier with a blanket on him. "Did you make sure Heather is ready?"

"Yeah, she is waiting down stairs in the living room with my parents."

"Okay let's go." I said walking out carrying the baby carrier.

The wedding rehearsal dinner is being held at PJ's restaurant. Skylar's family and friends and PJ's will be there. Of course, we are one of the first ones there. How are the ones with the little kids get here before everyone else? Oh well, at least PJ and Sky is here, so I get to mingle with them.

"Hey Sky." I said as I walked in holding Lucas wrapped in a blanket.

"Hey Teddy." She said hugging me.

"Oh, be careful… There is a baby in the middle of us." I said joking.

"He is getting so big! The last time I saw him was when he was a week old. How old is he now?"

"He is now four months." I said smiling down at him.

"Hi Aunty Sky!" Heather shouted running in to hug her.

"Oh, look at you Heather! You are getting even cuter than the last time I saw you!"

Heather giggled. "Thanks Sky!" She shouted.

"Now, how are you liking school? Like any boys in your class. Don't worry we don't have to tell Mommy and Daddy." She said softly kneeling down to her level.

"Me like boys?! Ewww, they are gross!"

Sky chuckled. "You will not always think that."

"So where is Spencer?"

"He is on his phone talking to someone outside. Oh there he is. And where is my brother?"

"He is in the back."

"Of course he is."

"Hey I have something to tell you, but don't tell anyone yet!"

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well, two weeks ago I went to the doctors and they told me I am five weeks pregnant." She said excitedly.

"Oh My God, Congrats! You and PJ will be awesome parents!" I said hugging her.

"You think? I'm scared actually."

"I mean you should be scared. Labor is… I don't even know how to describe it. Just be sure to get the epidural."

"Oh god, I know."

"What are you hoping for?"

"Well of course I want a little girl but PJ wants a boy."

"So, what are you girls talking about?" Spencer asked walking over to us.

"Umm… Sky and I were just talking about -"I paused because she gave me a glare telling me not to tell him. "We were talking about tampons and periods…"

"And that's my cue to leave!" Spencer said.

We both laughed. "Good one Teddy."

"Haha, right."

After an hour went by, everyone arrived. Like about time, why did we get here so early?

"Thank you guys for coming out to celebrate this very special time for Sky and myself. Tomorrow will be something special and we have a little surprise to tell you tomorrow too." PJ said standing up making a toast. "Let's toast for many happy years for both Sky and myself."

"Mommy, when can we go? I'm tired."

"We will go in a little bit okay? Just finish your dinner."

"Kay." She said yawning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**NEXT DAY **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ah! Today my brother is getting married to his soul mate. He and Sky were truly made for each other. For today's wedding, I decided to wear a green fit and flare dress with a gold belt around the waist with my hair in a side bun. I dressed Heather in a pink lace dress with her hair down and I dressed Luke in a little tuxedo onesie.

"Babe, let's go." I yelled up to Spencer.

"Alright, I'm coming." He said walking down the stairs.

"Oh, don't you look handsome in your suit and tie." I said with a smirk on my face.

"And don't you look gorgeous." He said giving me a kiss on my cheek. "Come on, let's go."

When we arrived at the wedding, we went in and took our seats towards the front with my family.

"Okay Luke, try not to cry during the wedding okay?" I asked as the bridesmaid started to walk down. The bridesmaids were in a light pink flowy dress with their hair in a side bun.

"Look how nervous PJ looks Hun." Spencer whispered to me.

"How do you know he is nervous?"

"Because he looks exactly like how I did when I was standing up there waiting for you. I was nervous as hell and felt awkward standing up there by myself with hundreds of people staring at me."

"Hmm… Did you still feel nervous when I was up there with you?"

"No, well kind of…" He said as the wedding march began.

"Sky looks so gorgeous and happy." I whispered to Spence. "I wonder what is going through PJ's mind right now."

"He is probably thinking I still have a chance to back out." Spencer said joking.

"Yeah, he wouldn't do that if you knew what I knew about those two."

"Please be seated." The Priest said.

"Who gives this woman to be this man's wife?" The priest asked.

"My Wife and I do." Sky's Dad said.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the site of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony. If anyone can show why they may not lawfully be joined together, speak now, or else forever hold peace."

"PJ and Skylar decided to write their own vows. PJ is first."

"Sky, the first day I met you I thought you were beautiful and smart. I knew right then and there you were the one for me. I was even willing to follow you to New York, when you were moving out there with your family…"

I started to cry when Pj was saying his vows. It reminded me when I was getting married to Spencer.

"Okay Skylar your turn."

"PJ, when I first meat you and I looked into your dark blue eyes, I knew you were the one for me. I thought you were the most handsome guy I have ever met….."

"Skylar, do you take this man to be your lawfully husband to love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, richer or poor."

"I Do." Sky said placing the ring on his left hand.

"And do you PJ, take this woman to be your lawfully wife to love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health, richer or poor."

"I Do." He said placing the ring on her left hand.

"Now in the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride PJ."

***EVERYONE CLAPP AND CHEERING* WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Mommy when can we eat? I'm hungry." Heather asked me.

"We are going to head down to the reception right now okay?" I said as we got up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**AT THE RECEPTION**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Please stand up and welcome for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. PJ Duncan!" The DJ screamed into the microphone. "Please make room on the dance floor for their first dance."

"Spencer don't they look so happy." I said as I watched them dance.

"Yeah, it reminds me how happy we were when we got married." He said putting his arm around my waist.

"Except I wasn't pregnant."

"Wait what?"

Oh shit did I just spill the beans. "Oh nothing, nothing." I said trying to save my ass.

"Yeah sure… I know what you are doing. Is Sky pregnant?" Spencer asked.

"To be honest yes, but she didn't want to tell anyone. They were going to tell everyone today."

"Well, good for them. I am happy for them. They will make great parents." He said smiling.

After eating, everyone started to dance.

"Babe come on, let's dance." Spencer said pulling my arm.

I smiled. "Okay. Mom can you hold Luke for me?" I said getting up.

"Sure… I think he needs some Buh-Bammy bonding time anyways." She said as I handed the baby to her.

Spencer put his hands around my waist and I laid my head on his shoulders as we danced to a slow song.

"You know Hun, the last time we danced together like this was at our wedding." Spencer said softly.

I look up into his dark brown eyes and realize he was right. "Wow, it has been that long?"

He smiled, "Yeah, we should really start having date nights so we can have quality time together without the kids like this. I think it would be good for our relationship."

"True, let's try to have one two times a month or at least once a month."

"Good idea." I said leaning down to kiss me. "I love you." He said smiling.

"Love you too." I muttered as I laid my head back on his shoulders.

"Mommy, Daddy can I dance with you guys?" Heather said interrupting us.

"Of course, we would love it!" We both said as we held both of her hands. The only thing missing was for Luke to join in but he is only four months so that won't be happening.

**THE END! HOW DID YOU LIKE THE STORY? I AM PLANNING ON WRITING ANOTHER STORY THAT WILL TAKE PLACE A FEW YEARS LATER FROM NOW. I WILL START WRITING IT PROBABLY TOMORROW IF NOT TONIGHT. SO TELL ME WHEN IT SHOULD BE AND GIVE ME SOME CHAPTER SUGGESTIONS. I WILL CONSIDER THEM ALL! ALRIGHT WELL TILL NEXT TIME BYE!**


End file.
